Abenteuer mit der seaQuest
by Samusa
Summary: Die wissenschaftliche Abteilung der seaQuest bekommt zwei neue Leute zugewiesen, die die Mannschaft und vor allem Captain Hudson auf Trapp halten.
1. Kapitel 1

Anm.: Dieses „literarische Meisterwerk"stammt aus Yurys und meiner Feder. Wir übernehmen keine Haftung für bleibende Schäden und haben uns zu unserem eigenen Schutz Bodyguards zugelegt. Somit sind wir in Sicherheit und ihr könnt reviewn, wenn es euch danach verlangt. *g* Lasst euch nicht aufhalten! ^__°  
  
Disclaimer: Na gut, sehen wir's ein: Uns gehört nix...außer Lucas' neuer Haarschnitt. Aber nicht mal dafür gibt es Geld! Wir verdienen nix.  
  
Abenteuer mit der seaQuest by Yury Julian & Samusa  
  
Yury hatte es geschafft, sie wusste wo ihre neue Freundin wohnte. Voller Ungeduld klopfte sie an die Wohnungstür, als niemand öffnete klingelte sie...einmal... zweimal... dreimal.... STURM.  
  
Endlich öffnete der spezielle Freund der Mutter. Aber statt sie freundlich zu begrüßen, wurde Yury ausgeschimpft, weshalb sie seine Ruhe stören würde.  
  
Das tat keiner mit ihr. Grob schubste sie den doofen Kerl zur Seite und sah sich in der Wohnung um. Dann hatte sie den Raum entdeckt, wo sie hin wollte. Leichtfüßig sprang sie auf die Tür zu. "Samusaaaaa."  
  
Die fiel erst mal völlig perplex von ihrem Stuhl. "Wer bist denn du?"  
  
"Ich bin's, die verrückte Yury. Hab die Männer mit den weißen Kitteln doch nicht gerufen. Aber ich habe etwas anderes herausgefunden." Sie ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Teppichboden nieder. Voller Spannung sah Samusa sie an.  
  
"Hähä, willst du wohl wissen, nicht?" Samusa fielen vor Spannung beinahe die Augäpfel aus den Höhlen. Jede einzelne Ader in ihrem Gesicht schien zu pulsieren. "Nun sag schon!" Ungeduldig rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.  
  
"Na gut, ich bin ja nicht so. Also, die seaQuest ist im Hafen vor Kiel. Wenn wir uns beeilen können wir noch den ICE erwischen. Hier sind bereits die Zugtickets." Strahlend hielt Yury diese hoch. "Boah!"  
  
Ehrfürchtig sah Samusa abwechselnd die Karten und Yury an. "Na dann! Worauf warten wir?!"  
  
Yury und Samusa konnten die Wohnung gar nicht schnell genug verlassen und wurden lediglich von einem leicht torkelnden Mann auf dem Flur aufgehalten, den sie einfach überrannten.  
  
Der nächste Bahnhof war schnell erreicht und selbst der Zug kam mit nur 23 Minuten Verspätung an. Die Zwei ergatterten ein ganzes Abteil für sich und die eine grinste breiter als die andere. Ein plötzliches Öffnen der Tür unterbrach die Glückseligkeit.  
  
"Ei-eine Tasse K-Kaffee?!"  
  
Die Bahnangestellte schien ein wenig irritiert von den zwei Gesichtern, die nur aus einem Grinsen zu bestehen schienen.  
  
Ein überschwängliches "Nein dankeeee!" aus Samusas Mund beantwortete die Frage. Hinzu kam ein "Wunschlos glücklich!" von Yurys Seite. Und schneller als die Zwei gucken konnten, war die Tür wieder zu.  
  
*Durchsage* "Meine sehr verehrten Fahrgäste, wir erreichen nun den Bahnhof..."  
  
"Das gibt's ja gar nicht! Stell dir vor Yury, kaum eine viertel Stunde gefahren und schon die erste Haltestelle!"  
  
"Jahaha!" entgegnete Yury mit einem Lachen.  
  
Der Zug hielt...bald schon fünf Minuten. "Erste Haltestelle?!"  
  
Samusa schaute ungläubig. "Jaaa???"  
  
"Wir müssen umsteigen!!!" Mit diesen Worten stürzten Yury und Samusa aus dem Zug.  
  
"Mist, jetzt habe ich doch die viel zu billigen Tickets geholt. Sauber, wir müssen noch viermal danach umsteigen."  
  
Sie rannten zum nächsten Bahnsteig, aber der Zug war noch nicht da. "Ca. 60 Minuten Verspätung?", fragte Yury ungläubig. "Die haben wohl einen Knall!!!! Wenn das so weiter geht ist die seaQuest weg, bevor wir da sind."  
  
"Neiiinnnn!", schrie Samusa gleich panisch auf.  
  
"Hey, ganz ruhig." Yury packte sie an den Schultern und sah sie an. "Ich habe einen Freund bei der Marine, den werde ich jetzt erst einmal anrufen und dafür sorgen lassen, dass die seaQuest nicht so schnell wieder ablegen kann. Zwischenzeitlich stellst du dich vorne an die Straße und versuchst uns eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zu besorgen. Wir trampen nach Kiel. Mich nervt die Bahn bereits gewaltig. Die werde ich verklagen sobald wir im Heimathafen der UEO sind.", sagte sie und schubste Samusa an den Bordstein der großen Schnellstraße. Sie selbst zückte ihr Handy und wählte.  
  
Als sie zurückkam, hatte Samusa einen Audi TT angehalten. "Wow. Schickes Teil. Leider passen wir da nicht zu dritt rein."  
  
Der Fahrer des Audis hatte gegelte Haare und war mindestens Mitte sechzig, versuchte wohl aber nur die Hälfte davon auszusehen. "Na ihr Süßen, eine kann sich bei mir gerne auf den Schoß setzen."  
  
Yury kam die Galle hoch. Sie flüsterte Samusa etwas ins Ohr. Diese zog dem Typen ihren Koffer über und anschließend schleiften die beiden Mädchen den ekligen Kerl aus dem Auto. "Sehr schön. Dann lass uns mal im schicken Sportwagen zum Dienst fahren.", grinste Yury freudig. Sie hatte noch nie einen Sportwagen gefahren. "Bitte anschnallen, ich bin für meinen Fahrstil berüchtigt."  
  
"Wie denn, was denn? Könntest du die Sache mit dem berüchtigten Fahrstil einmal näher erläutern?!" Samusas Gurt rastete ein.  
  
"Ich sag mal, wir sind recht bald an unserem Ziel. Hehe."  
  
"Hehe???"  
  
Die Reifen quietschten und der Audi raste Richtung Kiel.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" ...  
  
******  
  
"Samusa?!" Yury stand an der offenen Tür des Wagens neben Samusa und versuchte verzweifelt ihr etwas mitzuteilen.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Mensch, das Auto steht und wir, sind, da."  
  
"Hä?" Samusa war mit einem Satz aus dem Audi raus gesprungen. "Wo ist die seaQuest?! Wo wo wo?!"  
  
Da wurde sie auch schon von Samusa erspäht. Yury trat neben sie und sprach andächtig: "Ist sie nicht wunderschön wie sie da so im Hafen liegt?!"  
  
"Unglaublich. Kannst du mich mal kneifen?"  
  
Yury zuckte mit den Schultern "Na klar." "Auatsch!"  
  
Yury grinste freudig, obwohl sie gerade von äußerst aufgebrachten Augen böse angefunkelt wurde.  
  
"Samusa?"  
  
"Ja?", grummelte diese zurück.  
  
"Wir werden in Kürze die seaQuest betreten."  
  
"Oh." Samusa war ein wenig verdutzt. "Stimmt."  
  
Andächtig gingen sie auf das Boot zu, das im ruhigen Wasser vor ihnen lag. Die Sonne brach sich auf der Wasseroberfläche.  
  
"Wow!", brachte Yury ungläubig hervor.  
  
Samusa hielt sich an ihrem Arm fest. "Wo ist der Eingang?", fragte sie ungeduldig. Ihre Stimmung schien jeden Moment den Geist aufgeben zu wollen.  
  
Mit sarkastischem Ton antwortete Yury. "Da wo der doofe Hudson steht."  
  
"Och nö. Was will der denn hier?"  
  
"Es ist sein Boot? Na gut, es war sein Boot.", grinste Yury. "Gleich ist es unser." Böse lachend schlichen die beiden Mädchen sich von hinten an den UEO Captain heran. Sie stülpten ihm einen Kartoffelsack über den Kopf, fesselten ihn und warfen ihn in die nächst beste Komposttonne.  
  
Yury klopfte sich den Staub von den Händen.  
  
"Können wir jetzt rein gehen? Können wir? Ja? Ja? Ja?"  
  
"Können wir. Oh, wir sollten vielleicht den betrunkenen Tony dort am Laternenpfahl auch mitnehmen. Sonst wird's nur halb so spaßig."  
  
Samusa schaute anerkennend zu Yury. „ Ja. Du hast Recht. Großartige Idee."  
  
Sie gingen auf den leicht unsicher stehenden Tony zu.  
  
´Mooooment mal. Wie machen wir denn das jetzt? Einfach zu Tony gehen und fragen, ob er uns nicht ein bisschen in der seaQuest rumführt...das müsste ihm doch reichlich seltsam vorkommen. Hmm. So einfach geht das gar nicht.´  
  
„Hey Tony. Kommst du mit? Wir wollen reingehen!"Dabei zeigte Yury auf die seaQuest.  
  
„Oh. Geht wohl doch so einfach."  
  
„Hm? Was sagst du?"  
  
„Ach. Nix."  
  
Da meldete sich Tony zu Wort: „ Hey klar, Mädels! Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Ich hab Captain Hudson dort vorhin gesehen."Während er redete, kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte auf den Eingang zu zeigen, den er nicht richtig zu erkennen schien. Dabei verlor er fast das Gleichgewicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr's gemerkt habt...aber, ich glaub ich bin ein bisschen betrunken."  
  
„Nein, wirklich?!"Samusa hatte eigentlich vor ernst zu klingen, konnte sich aber einen sarkastischen Unterton nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Tony."Yury klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Ich hab irgendwie im Gefühl, dass Hudson nichts mitkriegen wird. Lasst uns endlich reingehen!"  
  
Tony schien zu glauben einen guten Fang gemacht zu haben. Stolz schleppte er ein Mädchen an jeder Seite auf die seaQuest. Sobald sie durch die Schleuse traten, mussten sie geduckt die Gänge entlang schleichen, wollte doch keiner von der Sicherheit erwischt werden.  
  
„Hey Tony. Wer sind die beiden?"Henderson stand plötzlich vor ihnen.  
  
„Och, ähm...", druckste Tony herum. Seine Fahne ließ den Lieutenant angewidert das Gesicht verziehen.  
  
„Wir sind neue Matrosen, bzw. Wissenschaftler und gerade erst an Bord gekommen. Mr. Picolo hier wollte uns ein wenig herumführen.", kam Yury die rettende Idee.  
  
„Äh, genau.", stimmte Samusa zu. Innerlich atmete sie erleichtert auf. Henderson ebenfalls in die Tonne zu Hudson zu verfrachten wollte sie nun wirklich nicht.  
  
„Wirklich? Das ist ja toll. Ich freue mich immer wenn weibliche Unterstützung kommt. Meiner Meinung nach gibt es hier noch viel zu wenige Frauen an Bord."  
  
„Aber das ist doch gut! So ist die Auswahl für uns größer.", sagte Samusa.  
  
„Stimmt auch wieder. Weniger Konkurrenz im Kampf um den Liebsten. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit eurer Führung oder soll ich besser weitermachen? Der sieht echt fertig aus."  
  
„Nein, nein. Wir bringen ihn jetzt in sein Bettchen und sehen uns selber ein wenig um. Bis später dann."Samusa packte Tony und zerrte ihn schnell von der Labertasche weg.  
  
„Yury, kommst du?", rief sie als sie bemerkte, dass sie ganz alleine losgezogen war. Doch Yury stand stocksteif da, den Blick auf die Röhre gerichtet wo ein Delphin gerade vorbeischwamm.  
  
„Darwin!", quietschte Yury vergnügt mit hoher Stimme auf. „Falls, komme ich zum Moonpool wenn ich ihm folge."  
  
Samusa stöhnte innerlich auf. „Willst du mit einem Delphin oder Lucas kuscheln?"Genervt zog sie Yury am Kragen zu dem Bündel Picolo, das sie in einer Ecke hatte liegen lassen, weil sie ihre Freundin holen musste.  
  
„Na Tony, zeigst du uns nun dein Quartier?", fragte Samusa ihn.  
  
„Mhmm."Schnell stand der Matrose wieder auf beiden Beinen und zog die Mädchen hinter sich her.  
  
´Hähä, wenn der wüsste, dass nicht er uns, sondern wir Lucas vernaschen werden, fallen ihm sicherlich alle Augen aus dem Kopf.´  
  
Yury grinste breit von einem Ohr zum anderen. Das würde sicherlich toll werden. Doch erst einmal knallte sie mit dem Kopf gegen ein geschlossenes Schott.  
  
„Was war das?! Yury!!!" Samusa rannte zu ihr, während sie Tony hinter sich her schleifte. „Hey Yury! Aufwachen!"  
  
Tony beugte sich über Yury und guckte Samusa an. „Was is denn mit ihr?!" Die rollenden Augen seines Gegenübers schienen Tony nur noch mehr zu verwirren. Samusa raffte sich auf und wollte gerade ein ernstes Gespräch mit Tony beginnen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie da wohl etwas vergessen hatte. Erschrocken schaute sie zu der Stelle, an der Yury bis eben noch gelegen hatte.  
  
„Hä. Wo?!" Ein penetrantes Tippen an ihrer Schulter brachte sie dazu sich umzudrehen. „Was denn?!"fragte Samusa ein klein wenig genervt. „Oh. Ach so. Danke für den Tipp, Tony."  
  
Wahrlich. Yury ging es gut. Sie klebte beinahe am Glas der Röhre, in der erneut Darwin vorbeischwamm. Erleichterung machte sich bei Samusa breit. „Yury, das hatten wir doch schon einmal. Wir wollten doch erst..."  
  
„Darwin spricht zu mir."Sprach Yury fasziniert.  
  
„Du hast doch gar keinen Vocoder!"  
  
Yury zerrte Samusa zu sich. „Nicht mit Worten. Hör doch!" Jetzt starrte Samusa ebenfalls den Delphin an. „Wow." „Nicht wahr?!"  
  
„Hey Mädels!!!"Tony kam auf die beiden zu getorkelt.  
  
„Nein!!! Jetzt ist er weg!" Yurys entsetzter Aufschrei schien Tony nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken und so zog er die beiden wieder hinter sich her, während sich Yury und Samusa besorgte Blicke zuwarfen, hoffend, heil anzukommen.  
  
Und dann: „Yury, da! Die Kajüte!" Yury hatte sie auch schon entdeckt und nun war es Tony, der gezogen wurde.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen konnten es kaum erwarten. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Anm.: Vielen Dank an die Reviewer Kiddo und Snuggles! Sorry für's nicht bescheid sagen... wir haben schon des Öfteren festgestellt, dass wir vergesslich sind.  
  
@Snuggles: Yury und ich haben festgestellt, dass wir vom selben Planeten stammen und wir uns daher kennen... damit ist nicht die Erde gemeint! *grins* ...um mal die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
  
***********  
  
„Sieh nur wie süß er daliegt.", flüsterte Yury Samusa zu.  
  
„Ja, unten ist meine Koje, einen Moment, den haben wir gleich rausgeschmissen.", sagte Tony und wollte sich an den beiden vorbei in die Kabine quetschen.  
  
„Nichts da."Yury packte Picolo am Kragen und warf ihn in den MagLev. „Machs gut. Die sollen dich auf der Krankenstation erst einmal ausnüchtern."  
  
Samusa winkte Tony noch hinterher als sich die Tür schloss. „Wir müssen leise sein, sonst wacht er auf."  
  
„Jaha, sonst wehrt er sich, wenn wir ihm einen hübschen Haarschnitt verpassen.", grinste Yury.  
  
Nun schlichen die beiden auf Zehenspitzen in die Kabine und verschlossen vorsorglich die Tür. „Siehst du irgendwo eine Schere?", fragte Yury. Sie blickte unter den Tisch, in den Spind der beiden Zimmergenossen, aber konnte nichts finden.  
  
„Ich hab das hier noch in der Tasche gehabt. War eigentlich als potentielle Mordwaffe gegen diesen speziellen Freund geplant, kann aber auch zur Versüßung dienen."  
  
„Oh, sehr gut. Das reicht allemal."Yury nahm Samusa das Teppichmesser ab. „Nur, wie machen wir das jetzt. Wenn wir zu ihm reinklettern, merkt er das doch sofort. Ui... guck, da ist wieder Darwin!"  
  
„Lucas aufwachen! Lustige Mädchen da."  
  
Das Grinsen der beiden verging mit einem Mal. Langsam drehten sie sich zu dem Tisch hinter ihnen um. Da stand der Vocoder.  
  
„Verräter.", zischte Yury.  
  
Lucas wachte auf und sah die beiden, eine davon hatte ein Teppichmesser in der Hand, was nun schnell hinter ihrem Rücken verschwand. Der Ensign stieg schnell aus der Koje, ließ aber die beiden Mädchen dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er behielt einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand und war sichtlich verwirrt. „Okay. Wer seid ihr und was war das da gerade in deiner Hand?!" Lucas zeigte auf Yury.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen guckten ihn an, tauschten kurze Blicke untereinander aus und schauten dann wieder zu Lucas. „Das ist ja so cool."sagte Samusa aufgebracht. Yury nickte. „Absolut."  
  
Lucas konnte dem Geschehen nicht ganz folgen. Er war bis eben noch drauf und dran, die Sicherheit zu rufen, war nun aber völlig überrascht von den Antworten, die er eben bekommen hatte. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass keine allzu große Gefahr von den zwei Personen ausging. „Cool?! Äußerst eigenartig trifft's wohl eher. Also, was soll das?!"  
  
Samusa konnte nun nicht mehr anders; sie hüpfte und klatschte in die Hände. „Wir reden mit Lucas Wolenczak! Jaaaa!!!" Yury konnte sich durch die misstrauischen Blicke des Ensigns gerade noch zurückhalten und legte ihre Hände auf Samusas Schultern. „Ganz ruhig, tief durchatmen!" „Entschuldigung." „Macht doch nichts. Ich versteh schon wenn..." „Ähm, ich stör ja nur ungern, aber woher wisst ihr wer ich bin?!"  
  
„Na, wir sind zwei deiner größten Fans!"platzte es aus Samusa heraus.  
  
Plötzlich herrschte eine Totenstille in der Kajüte.  
  
„Ich habe Fans?!"Lucas' Misstrauen hatte sich gerade verdoppelt.  
  
„Ähm, na ja...in gewisser Weise, denn wir interessieren uns sehr für Wissenschaft und für die Meeresbiologie..."versuchte Yury die Situation zu retten, wurde allerdings von Lucas unterbrochen.  
  
„So so."Er verschränkte die Arme. „Und was wolltet ihr dann damit?!" Mit einer Kopfbewegung deutete er auf das inzwischen auf dem Boden liegenden Teppichmesser, welches Yury versucht hatte, unauffällig mit dem Fuß unter die Koje zu schieben. Sie hob es auf und hielt es so, dass Lucas es sehen konnte. Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Tony erschien erneut, allerdings wurde er dieses Mal von Commander Ford gestützt.  
  
„Hey Lucas, ich bringe hier deinen verschollenen..."Da entdeckte er die beiden Mädchen und das „auf Lucas gerichtete"Messer. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er im Befehlston.  
  
Yury salutierte und Samusa tat es ihr mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Freundin gleich. „Die neuen Wissenschaftsoffiziere melden sich zum Dienst, Commander."  
  
„Ich dachte ihr seid meine Fans.", fragte Lucas ungläubig.  
  
„Ja, auch.", zischte Yury leise.  
  
„Sie sind mit den Regeln vertraut?"Ford sah die beiden Mädchen kritisch an. „Es ist nicht erlaubt weiblichen Besuch in einer Offizierskabine zu empfangen, auch nicht um Autogramme abzuholen. Außerdem hätte ich ganz gerne gewusst, was das Messer in ihrer Hand soll, dass sie auf einen meiner besten Leute gerichtet haben."  
  
„Das wolltet ihr mir gerade erklären, nicht?", fügte Lucas den Worten des Commanders noch hinzu.  
  
„Äh, ja."Yury ließ das Messer in ihrer Hand hin und her gleiten.  
  
„Wir wollten die doofen Haare hier abschneiden."Samusa fummelte an Lucas Kopf herum und begann sofort Zöpfchen zu flechten, bis Lucas ihre Hände wegstieß. „Da habe ich aber noch ein paar Worte mitzureden."  
  
„Wieso denn? Wir wollten dir eine voll geile Frisur verpassen, eine die jeden schmachtend in Ohnmacht fallen lässt."Als Samusa dies sagt knallte Yury auf den Boden, allerdings weil Picolo sich an ihren Füßen hochziehen wollte.  
  
Der Commander gab auf. „Da sie hier an Bord neu sind, sollte ich sie beide vielleicht einweisen. Folgen sie mir."Yury stand bereits wieder, denn Tony sabberte nun Samusa Schulter voll. „Äh, geh weg."Sie stieß ihn in seine Koje, wo der Matrose schlafend liegen blieb. „Müssen wir da jetzt wirklich hinterher?", fragte sie.  
  
„Das müsst ihr. Ich würde euch empfehlen es schnell zu tun. Der Commmander ist ein wenig zu lange bereits mit Hudson zusammen auf der Brücke und hat sich dabei einiges angeeignet.", sagte Lucas.  
  
„Dann gehen wir wohl besser hinterher. Darwin bekommt nachher eine Süßwasserdusche, weil er uns verraten hat."Yury legte das Messer auf den Tisch. „Ich lasse das mal hier, wir können nachher auch noch Haare schneiden und anschließend gehen wir mit Darwin spielen. Ja?"Sie sah den Ensign mit großen Augen bettelnd an.  
  
„Na sicher doch." Der Sarkasmus in Lucas' Worten war nicht zu überhören...aber sehr wohl zu ignorieren. „Na supi! Bis später dann!" „Ja, wir sind bald wieder zurück!"rief Samusa noch bevor sie die Tür schloss. „Etwas mehr Beeilung, wenn ich bitten dürfte!"Commander Ford wartete bereits mit verschränkten Armen auf die beiden Mädchen. „Aye Sir."Sagten sie fast im Chor. Der Commander machte ihnen eine Bewegung im zu folgen. „Zunächst einmal, diese Röhren, die sie hier sehen können, wurden so konstruiert, dass sie die ganze seaQuest durchlaufen. Darwin, dem Delphin ist es somit gestattet..."  
  
Samusa und Yury sahen sich gelangweilt an: „ Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."flüsterte Yury. „Japp, mir auch und...huch!"Samusa wäre fast gegen Commander Ford gerempelt, hätte Yury sie nicht kurz vorher aufgehalten.  
  
Der UEO Offizier sah die zwei mit einem strengen Blick an, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich sein PAL. „Ford." „Sir, der Captain ist nicht auffindbar."  
  
Yury und Samusa schauten sich überrascht an. „Damit hab ich ja nun gar nicht gerechnet!"sagte Samusa leise zu ihrer Freundin. „Wem sagst du das?! Dass sie den so vermissen würden...ich dachte immer, hier würde eine große Party geschmissen, sollte Hudson mal verschwinden!"  
  
Inzwischen ging das Gespräch via PAL weiter. „O'Neill, könnten Sie das bitte genauer erklären?! Commander Ford schien nicht ganz zu glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. „Nun, weder weiß jemand wo sich Captain Hudson aufhält, noch ist er irgendwie zu erreichen. Er wird seit ca. 15 Minuten auf der Brücke erwartet." „Okay. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen. Ford Ende."Er packte den PAL zurück in seine Tasche und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zur Brücke.  
  
„Commander Ford?!"rief Yury ihm hinter her. Jonathan Ford blieb stehen und drehte sich zu den beiden neuen Wissenschaftsoffizieren um, die ein wenig so aussahen, als hätte man sie im Regen stehen gelassen. Er überlegte kurz. „Bitten Sie Ensign Wolenczak in meinem Namen, dass er Ihnen erst einmal ein Quartier zuteilt. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mehr."  
  
„So was, weg ist er!"sagte Samusa und hob die Schultern an. „Och, ich denke, damit können wir gut leben. Immerhin haben wir noch eine haarige Mission zu erfüllen."Yury grinste. „Na, da sagst du was. Also, kehrt marsch!!!"  
  
Auf halbem Wege stoppten sie jedoch. „Glaubst du die können ihn finden?", fragte Yury leise.  
  
„Ne."Samusa schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie denn?"  
  
„Wir haben vergessen sein PAL abzunehmen. Sobald der wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, kann er es aktivieren. Verdammt."Yury trat mit dem Fuß gegen eine Leitung, sofort ging das Licht in dem Gang aus. „Ups."  
  
„Der hat uns doch gar nicht gesehen."  
  
„Na und. Vielleicht schmeckt der trotzdem die Lunte. Ich traue ihm nicht und du solltest das auch nicht."Sie wollten sich im Dunkeln den Weg suchen, rannte jedoch nur gegen eine Wand.  
  
„Yury?"Als keine Antwort kam, tastete Samusa sich suchend nach vorne, stolperte und kullerte eine Treppe auf das untere Deck hinunter. Da war zumindest Licht. „Autsch!"  
  
Von oben kam eine sich die Beule reibende Yury zu ihr und half ihr auf. „Ich schlage vor, wir berühren hier nichts mehr und ..."Auf einen Blick von Samusa meinte sie dann. „Gut, ich berühre hier nichts mehr und wir halten uns auf den Hauptgängen."  
  
„Das ging ja schnell.", meinte Lucas als er ihnen in Uniform entgegen kam.  
  
„Jepp. Der Commander muss den Captain suchen und du sollst uns unsere Kabinen zeigen. Allerdings erst nach deinem kleinen Frisörtermin.", strahlte Samusa ihn an.  
  
„Ihr lasst nicht locker, was?"  
  
„Nein!"Yury hakte sich auf der anderen Seite bei ihm unter. „Gehen wir das Messer holen."  
  
Lucas wehrte sich. „Wenn ich etwas vorschlagen dürfte. Auf dem Seedeck haben wir auch Scheren. Das wäre doch viel praktischer als dieses Messer."  
  
Samusa zuckte die Achseln. „Na gut, mir soll's recht sein. Hauptsache du bist anschließend wieder super süß, anstatt nur süß süß."  
  
Darwin begrüßte sie Wasser spritzend als sie auf dem Seedeck ankamen. Keinen schien es zu verwundern, dass Yury keine Sekunde später im Becken bei dem Delphin war.  
  
„Die mag wohl Delphine?", fragte Lucas mit einem Blick auf Samusa. Samusa grinste. „Och ja, doch. Ein wenig. Und diese Exemplar dort besonders."Sie zeigte auf Darwin. „Ja also..."Lucas ging langsam in Yurys Richtung, die das allerdings kaum registrierte, da sie in diesem Moment im siebten Delphinhimmel schwebte. „Ich dachte mir, dass ihr doch sicherlich gern mal mit Darwin spielen wollt"  
  
Er präsentierte den Vocoder, den er vorausschauend mit zum Moonpool genommen hatte. Jedoch war dieser schneller als Lucas gucken konnte in Yurys Hand übergegangen. Sie drückte flink ein paar Tasten.  
  
„Lustige Mädchen und Lucas spielen mit Darwin?!"  
  
„Ja los!"Yury drehte sich aufgedreht zu Lucas. „Ist hier irgendwo ein Ball, oder so etwas?!" Der Ensign reagierte auf diese Frage, in dem er in eine Richtung zeigte und nur noch dazu kam „Dort wo..."zu sagen, denn Yury war schon losgelaufen.  
  
Ein Lächeln des Computergenies fand ein jähes Ende als Samusa ihn mit finsterem Blick und einem bösen Lächeln ansah. „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass dich auch das nicht mehr vor deinem Friseurtermin retten kann, oder?!"  
  
„Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen?"bat Lucas. Samusa schüttelte gnadenlos den Kopf und sah hinter Lucas. Dieser drehte sich und sah, dass Yury schon wieder samt Ball zurück war. Die zwei Mädchen schauten sich ernst an und nickten. „Okay. Uhrenvergleich! Und dann kann Operation „He needs a haircut" beginnen."sagte Yury. Samusa und Yury schauten auf ihre Handgelenke.  
  
„Ömm, kann ich mal bei dir mitgucken? Ich hab gar keine Uhr...hähä."gab Samusa zu.  
  
„Lucas! Wohin geht Lucas?"meldete sich Darwin zu Wort. Die beiden Mädchen schauten verwundet in Lucas' Richtung. „Weglaufen hat keinen Zweck! Wir sind in der Überzahl!"Der Ensign, der schon fast die Tür erreicht hatte, wurde wieder zum Pool gezogen.  
  
„Also, pass auf." sagte Samusa, "Ihr zwei spielt jetzt schön mit Darwin und in der Zwischenzeit kümmere ich mich um Schere u. Co.!"Sie klopfte Lucas ermutigend auf die Schulter. „Immer hübsch Lächeln!"Er wollte noch protestieren, aber Samusa war schon auf Scherensuche.  
  
Nun sah Lucas seine letzte Chance bei Yury. „Wie wär's, wenn ihr..." „Kann ich ihn füttern?! Da vorne war doch ein Eimer mit Fischen!"  
  
Nicht aufgebend, versuchte Lucas nicht auf die Frage einzugehen. „Also, was ich fragen wollte ist, ob wir nicht einen kleinen Kompromiss eingehen könnten!?"  
  
Yury überlegte. „Das versteh ich als Ja!" Das Computergenie resignierte und schien sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren.  
  
„Fische! Darwin will Fische!" Yury stand sofort mit den Leckerbissen bereit.  
  
Sie zog ein kleineres Exemplar aus dem Eimer. Darwin öffnete sein Maul und ließ sich bereitwillig von der Brünetten füttern. Sie zog Lucas am Oberarm näher an den Beckenrand und drückte ihm ebenfalls einen Fisch in die Hand. „Hier, du musst ihm auch was geben."  
  
Mit verdrehten Augen machte er das Spielchen kurze Zeit mit. „Das reicht nun aber, der ist schon dick genug.", meinte er wenig später.  
  
„Ja, hast recht.", sagte Yury und verschloss den Eimer bevor sie ihn wieder an seinen Platz stellte. „Das ist ein recht schönes Exemplar. Kaum Narben, scheint auch noch recht jung zu sein."  
  
„Tja, wenn man fünfzehn jung nennt."  
  
„Davon zehn abziehen."Sie nickte. „Na gut, wir müssen jetzt loslegen." Yury sah sich fragend nach Samusa um, die ihnen gegenüber auf einem Stuhl saß und Lucas sabbernd anschmachtete.  
  
„Sehr schön, du hast die Scheren gefunden."Freudig grinsend zog Yury Samusa eine aus der Hand und sie selbst hinterher. Nun war Samusa mit einem Mal wieder voll bei Bewusstsein. Sie zog den Hocker hinterher auf dem sie gerade eben noch gesessen hatte.  
  
„Ihr wollte das jetzt wirklich durchziehen?", fragte Lucas in Abwehrhaltung.  
  
„Jepp.", nickte Samusa. „Du setzt dich am besten hier drauf und ich nehm mir die eine und Yury die andere Seite vor."  
  
„Genau so machen wir es.", stimmte das andere Mädchen mit ein.  
  
„Ich halte das nach wie vor für keine gute Idee."Sein Blick war auf die blinkenden Chromscheren fixiert.  
  
„Ist das eine gute Idee, Darwin?", fragte Yury den Delphin.  
  
„Gute Idee. Lucas keine Haare braucht, stört beim Schwimmen und kitzelt Darwin.", stimmte der Delphin dem Mädchen zu.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Darwin! Jetzt setze ich dich erst recht auf Diät."  
  
Dieser Satz reichte aus um Yury erneut durchdrehen zu lassen. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell herum und sang dem Delphin „Du machst Diääääeeeettttt!" vor, wobei sie mit dem Finger auf den Meeressäuger zeigte. Darwin musste ihr erst ins Gesicht spritzen bis sie sich wieder beruhigte. „Ok, gut, danke. Das war nötig. So, na dann wollen wir mal. Los hinsetzen!", befahl sie und Lucas blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich in die „fähigen"Hände seiner beiden Fans zu übergeben. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Anm.: Vielen Dank für die Reviews!!!  
  
@Kiddo: Zunächst einmal sind wir hundert pro keine Kraytacs! Dann wüssten wir ja mehr oder weniger genau wo unser Heimatplanet ist. Tun wir nämlich nicht. Man hat uns hier irgendwie verbummelt. *g* So kann's gehen. In Sachen Autogramm werden wir mal sehen, was wir für dich tun können.  
  
******************************  
  
„Also, wir fangen beide bei der Stirn an und treffen uns hinten, ok.", bestimmte Samusa die Taktik.  
  
„Jo, auf die Scheren und los."Beide fingen sie an zu schnippeln. Lucas versuchte sich derweil mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden eine Zeit lang kahl durch die Gegend zu laufen. Ob man ihm eine Kopfbedeckung im Dienst erlauben würde?  
  
„Äh... irgendwie ist meine Seite länger als deine.", meinte Yury nach einer Weile. Moment, das habe ich gleich."Samusa war fertig, aber Yury fing nochmal an zu schnipseln, bis auch sie zufrieden war.  
  
Von einem Ohr zum anderen strahlend standen sie nun vor Lucas, dessen Gesicht einen Ausdruck hatte, als würde im gerade eine Darmspiegelung ohne Betäubung verpasst.  
  
„Respekt, Mr. Wolenczak. Ich wusste doch sie können gut aussehen, wenn sie sich nur einmal einen neuen Haarschnitt zulegen würden.", bei dieser Stimme erstarrten die beiden Mädchen.  
  
„Captain! Entschuldigen sie bitte dieses Chaos."Der Ensign war aufgestanden und schüttelte sich noch die restlichen Haare von den Schultern. Außerdem habe ich so meine Zweifel ob ich gut aussehe."Dabei fuhr er sich vorsichtig durch die Haare und betastete alle Seiten. Aber es fühlte sich gut an.  
  
„Klasse, Lucas.", meinte auch der Commander, der dem Captain gefolgt war. „Genau so kenne ich dich."  
  
„Sie müssen wohl unsere neuen Wissenschaftler sein.", stellte sich Hudson nun vor die beiden Mädchen. Beide nickten sie zaghaft. Er roch noch etwas nach der Mülltonne und auf seinem Kopf befand sich etwas schmierig, schleimiges, was er wohl selbst noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Hoffentlich erfuhr er nie, wie er in die Tonne kam.  
  
„Nun, soweit ich weiß wurde Ihnen eine Aufgabe zugeteilt, Mr. Wolenczak, oder glauben Sie mit einer neuen Frisur brauchen Sie sich nicht mehr um Ihre Pflichten zu kümmern?! Mr. Wolenczak!"  
  
„Hm?!"Lucas hatte gerade erst das schleimige Etwas auf Hudsons Kopf entdeckt und durch angeborene Neugier überlegte er ernsthaft, was es wohl sein könnte, befand es wegen des Geruchs aber für besser nicht darauf einzugehen. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung Sir. Ich werde mich sofort um die Quartiere kümmern."  
  
Hudson hatte ein typisches Grinsen auf den Lippen und einen Blick als wolle er sagen „Natürlich. Das will ich Ihnen auch geraten haben..."  
  
Captain Hudson und Commander Ford verließen das Deck, wodurch man sich wieder auf wirklich wichtige Dinge konzentrieren konnte. Yury zupfte an Lucas' Ärmel. „Also, die Kabine muss unbedingt mit einer Röhre ausgestattet sein...ein Zimmer mit Delphinblick bitte, ja?! Geht das?!"Ihre Augen leuchteten.  
  
„Ähm, ja." „Ja und am besten nicht so weit weg von deiner, okay?!"Zu Yurys leuchtenden Augen gesellten sich nun Samusas. „Mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt."Sagte Lucas. Er räusperte sich und verließ in schnellen Schritten das See Deck. Die beiden Mädchen folgten ihm eilig.  
  
„Wo will er denn auf einmal so schnell hin?"fragte Samusa. „Unser Meisterwerk bewundern!"antwortete Yury, als sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren. Sie zeigte auf das Computergenie, das sein Spiegelbild in einer Röhre betrachtete. Die zwei stellten sich neben ihn und sahen erneut stolz, welch gute Arbeit sie doch geleistet hatten.  
  
„Na? Was sagst du?!" „Hm. Ja, is gar nicht mal so übel."Lucas machte ein anerkennendes Gesicht und lächelte. „Allerdings versteh' ich immer noch nicht so ganz, was es an meiner alten Frisur auszusetzen gab!" Yury seufzte. „Du bist zwar ein Genie, aber von manchen Dingen kannst du einfach nichts verstehen."Sie hakte sich bei Lucas ein und Samusa tat es ihr gleich. „Ja, aber mach dir nichts draus. Du bist nämlich jetzt ein noch viel süßeres Genie als vorher! Und das will ja schon was heißen."  
  
Die grinsenden Gesichter der beiden Mädchen überzeugten den Ensign. „Okay, ihr habt gewonnen."  
  
Plötzlich gab es eine starke Erschütterung, durch die sämtliche Lichter zu flackern begannen und alle drei sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten konnten – der Alarm wurde ausgelöst.  
  
Samusa schaute mit strafendem Blick zu Yury. „Was?! Ich bin unschuldig!"sagte diese entrüstet.  
  
„Okay, passt auf, ihr geht jetzt den Gang hier lang, stattet meiner Kajüte wieder einen Besuch ab und bleibt dort erst mal für ein Weilchen. Ich muss zur Brücke!" Yury und Samusa schauten ungläubig, was nichts daran änderte, dass sie nun allein im Gang standen.  
  
„Und nun?"fragte Samusa. „Und nun?! Na wir machen, was Lucas gesagt hat und gehen brav in Richtung Kabine und in Sicherheit."Antwortete Yury.  
  
Einige Momente Stille folgten und dann erklang schallendes Gelächter. „Also auf zur Brücke!"sagten beide im Chor.  
  
Mitten im Laufschritt stoppte Yury. „Halt, alles zurück!"  
  
„Warum denn?", schmollte Samusa.  
  
„Weil wir jetzt ja eigentlich die Gelegenheit hätten in seiner Kabine herumzuwühlen. Stell dir vor du könntest in deiner Freizeit eines seiner T- Shirts oder Hemden tragen, die so ganz zufälligerweise in deine Hände gerutscht sind. Außerdem will ich wissen wie das so ist in dieser Koje da oben zu schlafen."  
  
„Du willst dich in sein Bett legen?"Samusa sah sie komisch an, dann hellte sich jedoch ihr Blick auf. „Ok, ich will mich aber zuerst reinlegen."  
  
„Na gut. Dann fange ich mit seinem Schrank an."Verschwörerisch grinsend verschwanden beide in die andere Richtung. Da Alarm war würden sie ihre Ruhe haben. Samusa fackelte nicht lange als sie in der Kabine von Lucas und Tony waren und haute sich sofort auf die Doppelkoje.  
  
„Und? Wie ist es?", fragte Yury davor stehen.  
  
Ihre Freundin lag da wie ein Stock. „Hm... fühlt sich ganz normal an. Aber es riecht nach ihm. Herrlich. Ich geh hier nicht mehr raus."  
  
Das Lächeln auf Yury's Blick gefror, im nächsten Moment lag sie neben Samusa in der Koje. „Etwas eng zu zweit, nicht?", fragte sie dann.  
  
„Japp."  
  
„Ich bin gar nicht müde, aber ich glaube unsere Kabinen können noch etwas warten."Yury warf sich wieder aus dem Bett. Sie fing an am Tisch mit dem Computer rumzuwühlen und alle möglichen Sachen achtlos raus zu werfen. „Ohhhhh... sieh mal, hier sind Fotos."Schnell wie der Blitz war Samusa unten und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Yury.  
  
„Wie süüüüßßßßß", schwärmte sie. Sie hatten soeben Kinderfotos entdeckt. Zwar waren es keine von Lucas aber Nackedei Tony war auch nicht zu verachten.  
  
„Guck mal, das muss sein Bruder sein. Dieselbe komische Visage."Yury schob ihr ein weiteres Bild zu.  
  
„Haha, da hast du Recht. Und sieh dir mal die riesen Beule dort an."  
  
„Der war bestimmt so doof und ist gegen den Baum dort im Hintergrund gerannt. Oh, und was haben wir hier. Ob Captain Bridger weiß, dass Lucas ihn mal im Schlaf fotografiert hat? Guck, der sabbert sogar."Lachend gab Yury auch dieses Foto weiter.  
  
„Was hast du als nächstes dort?"  
  
„Ähm... ich glaub das ist seine Mutter, zumindest sieht die Dame ihm ähnlich."  
  
„Oh...interessant. Du könntest recht haben, vielleicht..."Samusa hielt inne und fing aus heiterem Himmel wie wild an, in den Fotos zu wühlen.  
  
„Was machst du denn da?!"fragte Yury irritiert. „Ich guck', ob hier ein Foto von Lucas' Freundin mit bei ist...und Gnade ihr, falls es sie gibt, denn sollte ich eins finden dann!!!"  
  
Yury packte Samusa an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Ganz ruhig, nicht durchdrehen! Ich glaube nicht, dass...oh, wie süüüß!!!"quietschte Yury, als ihr Blick auf eines der Fotos fiel. „Was für ein Schnappschuss, oder?!" Sie zeigte Samusa das Bild, auf dem Lucas gerade eine ordentliche Dusche von Darwin abbekommt.  
  
„Hihi, das ist wirklich großartig...oh, hörst du? Kein Alarm."  
  
Yury packte schnell das Foto in ihre Tasche. „Wir sollten uns vielleicht ein wenig beeilen."Gab sie zu bedenken.  
  
„Jepp, du hast recht, sonst schließt der Souvenirladen noch und ich hab mir noch gar nix ausgesucht." Gesagt, getan. Wie durch Zufall verschwanden ein Marlinshirt und das ein oder andere Foto.  
  
„Äh, glaubst du nicht, wir sollten das Chaos noch ein wenig beseitigen?" fragte Samusa.  
  
„Och, weißt du...Chaos ist immer gut und außerdem ist es schon zu spät – huhu Lucas!"  
  
Ein wenig verdutzt betrat der Ensign seine Kabine und wurde von zwei neugierigen Augenpaaren angeschaut.  
  
Lucas kam aber gar nicht erst dazu Fragen zu stellen. „Was war denn?!"schoss Yury los.  
  
„Tja, wie's scheint haben wir, nun ja, blinde Passagiere an Board." Yury und Samusa mussten kräftig schlucken. „Tatsächlich?!"  
  
„Na ja, zumindest ei..." „Ja also, hähä, wir haben noch zu tun!"Samusa bewegte sich in Richtung Tür, dicht gefolgt von Yury. „Ja, wir sehen uns dann später." Die Tür knallte zu.  
  
„Auweia. Glaubst wir wurden durchschaut?"fragte Samusa unsicher, als die durch den Gang gingen.  
  
„Hm, ich weiß nicht, aber ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen. Kann ja sein, dass Lucas gar nicht uns gemeint hat. Jedenfalls hörte es sich nicht unbedingt so an."  
  
„Stimmt. Wenn er uns in Verdacht gehabt hätte, dann..."  
  
Gerade als sie um die Ecke bogen, stießen sie mit jemandem zusammen. Yury wollte gerade zu einem „Hey, passen sie doch auf wo sie hinlatschen!" ansetzen, als beide Mädchen erkannten, wer da vor ihnen stand.  
  
„Mir scheint, wir haben unseren Blinden Passagier gefunden."Flüsterte Yury. „Ja, war ja klar. Wir statten der seaQuest einmal im Leben einen Besuch ab und schwupps – laufen wir Freeman samt Karre in die Arme."  
  
„An eurer Stelle, würde ich jetzt lieber meinen Mund halten."Drohte er und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf Yury und Samusa.  
  
„Ja also, wollen wir das nicht lieber ausdiskutieren?"Samusas Antwort war ein böses Lächeln und ein Entsichern der Waffe. „Ich denke du bist zuerst dran – ich brauch nur eine Geisel."Samusa schluckte.  
  
Plötzlich landete ein zielsicherer Tritt in einer sehr empfindlichen Gegend Freemans und die Waffe pflog aus seiner in Samusas Hand. Samusa schaute erstaunt zu Yury.  
  
„Boah! Das war cool! Du hast uns gerettet!"  
  
Yury blickte nur entgeistert auf den sich vor Schmerzen windenden Freeman. „Wow, tatsächlich, ich habe es geschafft!"  
  
„Los wir müssen ihn fesseln.", sagte Yury.  
  
Samusa hielt die Waffe nach wie vor auf den blinden Passagier. „Hast du ein Seil?", fragte sie ihre Freundin.  
  
„Nein, aber ich geh Lucas holen, der macht da schon was.", schlug die Brünette vor.  
  
„Was? Ohne mich?"  
  
„Na einer muss doch auf den hier aufpassen oder willst du, dass er erneut wieder entkommt?"  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck Samusas veränderte sich nicht. Schwer seufzend wandte sich Yury wieder um. „Ok, gib mir die Waffe und geh du ihn holen. Aber mach nicht zu lange und verlauf dich nicht."  
  
Ein nicht enden wollendes Strahlen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens. Schnell drückte sie die Waffe Yury in die Hand und verschwand. Jetzt war die Brünette ganz allein mit dem Verbrecher.  
  
„So mein lieber Freund. Hast du dir eigentlich schon mal Gedanken über jemanden gemacht, der schlimmer ist als du? Leicht gestört und mit zitterndem Finger am Abzug. Du hast nämlich Lucas mal eine Waffe unters Kinn gehalten. Weißt du das noch?"  
  
„Wovon sprichst du Mädchen?", zischte er nur.  
  
„Du weißt ganz genau wovon ich spreche!", langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu. Er lag immer noch vor Schmerzen gekrümmt am Boden. In dem Moment kam zu Freemans Glück Samusa mit dem Computergenie und einer Horde Sicherheitsleute zurück, die Yury die Waffe wegnahmen. Dazu mussten sie aber schon richtig böse gucken, denn der gefiel das kleine Schießeisen.  
  
Freeman wurde von den Sicherheitsleuten durch den Gang „geleitet", wobei sie auch an Yury vorbei mussten. Man könnte meinen, seine Augen hätten einen leicht verängstigten Ausdruck gehabt.  
  
Lucas ging auf Yury und Samusa zu. „Wenn das mal kein gelungener erster Tag ist. Wie habt ihr das denn fertig gebracht?! Ihr müsst wissen, diesen netten Herrn haben wir nicht zum ersten Mal gesehen. Er ist uns bis jetzt immer entkommen."  
  
„Hab ihn getreten."Sagte Yury.  
  
„Du hast ihn getreten. Und dann?!"  
  
„Hab ihn getreten und dann ist er zu Boden gegangen."  
  
Der Ensign staunte nicht schlecht. „Oh. Okay. Ich glaub' das muss ich mir merken. Und...was war das?"  
  
„Äh...", sagte Samusa, „das war mein Magen, der hier rummotzt, weil er nichts zu tun hat. Ja ja, Zusammenstöße mit Kriminellen und Beinaheerschießungen machen mich immer ein wenig hungrig. Hähä."Samusa schaute zu Yury und Lucas. „Wie steht's mit euch?"  
  
Erst jetzt fiel Yury auf, dass sie ja, seit sie aufgebrochen waren, nichts mehr gegessen hatten und als hätte Yurys Magen ihren Gedanken gelauscht, machte auch dieser sich bemerkbar.  
  
„Äh reicht das als Antwort?"  
  
„Ich denke die Lage ist eindeutig."Lucas lächelte. „Hier entlang." 


	4. Kapitel 4

Anm.: Vielen Dank an Kiddo für's reviewen!  
  
Ja...nun, Lucas hatte sich mal ein neues Shirt besorgt. Ist doch auch ganz logisch...natürlich kann es nicht das alte Marlinshirt sein, der Junge ist doch auch noch gewachsen und würde da wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr reinpassen. Und da er das gute Kleidungsstück so gerne hat, besorgte er sich prompt ein neues. *schwitz* Noch Fragen?  
  
Hudson merkt gar nichts, da er nicht mal merkt was für ein doofer Captain er ist. Dem nach schließe ich meine Beweisführung und komme zu dem Schluss, dass er auch dieses schleimige Etwas auf seinem Kopf nicht bemerken konnte.  
  
******************  
  
Angekommen stürzten sich die beiden Mädchen gleich auf das Essen.  
  
„Ui, das sieht aber lecker aus.!"  
  
„Ja, aber die Betonung liegt auf `sieht aus` .Der Schein trügt gewaltig."  
  
„Ach richtig."sagte Yury sarkastisch „Das leckere genetisch erzeugte Essen."  
  
„Genau. Ich empfehle die Früchte, die schmecken ganz gut. Aber lasst lieber die Finger von diesem breiartigen Ding. Bis jetzt weiß keiner was genau es ist. Es hat auch noch keiner gewagt es zu probieren und wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist, solltet ihr auch lieber Abstand halten."  
  
Samusa und Yury schauten auf das unidentifizierbare, angeblich essbare Ding.  
  
„Ich glaub wir nehmen deinen Rat dankend an."Yury drehte sich zu Lucas. „Und was isst du?"  
  
„Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Zeit. Tut mir ja wirklich leid, aber die Pflicht ruft. Also bis nachher."Mit diesen Worten verließ das Genie den Raum.  
  
Yury tippte Samusa an, die sich immer noch konzentriert dem Essen widmete. „Lucas is' gegangen."  
  
„Was? Wieso? Warum jetzt? Och nööö. Ich dachte wir...menno."  
  
„Krieg mir bitte keine schlechte Laune, ja? Wir sehen ihn ja nachher wieder. Bis dahin sollten wir uns überlegen, wo wir uns hinsetzen. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass wir nicht die einzigen sind, denen der Gedanke etwas zu essen in den Sinn gekommen ist."  
  
Jetzt stellte auch Samusa fest, dass fast alle Plätze besetzt waren.  
  
Dann entdeckten sie einen Tisch, an dem nur ein Mann saß. „Hey, das ist O'Neill.", grinste Yury. „Ob der nervös wird, wenn wir uns zu ihm setzen?" Sie sah an sich hinab. „Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass wir noch nicht einmal eine Uniform haben?"  
  
Samusa bekam große Augen. „Was, das auch noch? Ich will keine Uniform!"  
  
„Doch, die Dinger sind geil. Mir gefällt die Farbe. Ich brauche aber keine Shorts, denn dann muss ich ja immer rasiert sein. Aber sonst können wir das doch auch anziehen. Außerdem wirft uns der nach Müll stinkende Captain sonst wieder von Bord. Weißt du doch... oh... wir sollten vorher noch in unsere Quartiere, von denen wir nicht wissen wo sie sind und unser Diebesgut dort verstauen."Unter Samusas Arm fiel gerade eines der eingesackten Fotos zu Boden.  
  
Samusa hatte eine Idee und schob das ganze Zeug schnell unter einen Tisch, hob vorher die an der Seite herunterhängende Decke hoch.  
  
„Oh, gute Idee.", strahlte Yury und legte im nächsten Moment ihre Schätze dazu. „Auf ins Essen!"  
  
Beide nahmen sich ein Tablett und packten diese mit Obst und Brötchen zu. Hauptsache keins von den blöden Breichen, die hier überall herumstanden. Dann gingen sie zu O'Neill.  
  
„Hi, wir sind neu hier an Bord und haben uns schon bei der Festnahme Freemans aktiv beteiligt, dürfen wir bei Ihnen Platz nehmen?", fragte Yury frei heraus. Tim wusste im ersten Moment nicht was los ist.  
  
„Ich kann auch deutsch, wenn du englisch nicht verstehst.", bot Samusa grinsend an.  
  
„Oh, nein, nein, das war es nicht. Ich bin nur von der Freemansache gerade etwas überrascht gewesen. Bitte, setzen sie sich doch."  
  
„Vielen Dank."Yury nahm gleich auf dem angebotenen Stuhl neben dem Lieutenant Platz, Samusa auf der anderen Seite. Lange Zeit sprach niemand etwas, denn die Mädchen waren dabei ihr Essen in sich hinein zu schaufeln.  
  
„Als ich damals hier an Bord kam konnte ich tagelang nichts essen, so nervös bin ich gewesen.", erzählte Tim nach einer Weile.  
  
„Escht?", sagte Yury mit vollem Mund und trank einen Schluck Wasser.  
  
„Ja. Mich machte hier so ziemlich alles und jeder nervös. Ford ist aber immer ganz cool gewesen und als dann noch Ortiz kam."  
  
„Möge er in Frieden ruhen.", sagte Ford und setzte sich mit an den Tisch.  
  
„Hi, Commander.", begrüßte Samusa ihn und schob sich ein Stück Brötchen in den Mund.  
  
„Genau. Möge er in Frieden ruhen."Tims Blick ging auf die Tischplatte, doch er fing sich kurz darauf wieder.  
  
„Sie beide scheinen keine Eingewöhnungsprobleme zu haben.", meinte Ford. „Erst schnappen sie einen unserer ärgsten Gegenspieler wie es scheint mit links und dann können sie seelenruhig sich in der Messe den Bauch voll schlagen, wo andere zu tun haben überhaupt einen Bissen hinunter zu bekommen."  
  
Yury lachte breit über das ganze Gesicht. „Na ja, wir sind eben Experten!"  
  
„Ja, das scheint mir auch so."lachte der Commander. „Auf jeden Fall haben Sie schon einige Sympathiepunkte beim Captain gesammelt."  
  
„Wie kommen wir denn zu dieser Ehre?"In Samusas Worten war nicht zu wenig Sarkasmus enthalten.  
  
„Nun ja, er hat etwas von einem Zwischenfall erzählt, durch welchen er auch verhindert war und wir ihn nicht erreichen konnten. Seltsamerweise wollte er nicht weiter darauf eingehen...jedenfalls hat er jetzt wie's schein den Schuldigen gefunden. Und Sie haben ihn gestellt."  
  
„Freut uns ja ungemein, dass wir Captain Hudson behilflich sein konnten." Sagte Yury und musste sich dabei stark konzentrieren um nicht loszulachen, was sich angesichts der ebenfalls gegen einen Lachanfall kämpfenden Samusa als recht schwierig erwies. Bevor der Lieutenant und der Commander dazu kamen, sich zu wundern, betrat Ensign Wolenczak erneut die Messe.  
  
„Lucas, wir sind hihier!!!"rief Samusa vergnügt und winkte dem Computergenie zu. „Oh...war das zu laut, oder warum gucken die mich alle so komisch an?!"  
  
„Ach keine Sorge, der Schock in ihren Gesichtern scheint sich schon wieder zu legen."sagte Yury beruhigend.  
  
„Wie's scheint, gibt es da ein kleines Problem."Lucas hatte mittlerweile den Tisch erreicht.  
  
„Ein Problem wobei?"fragte Tim O'Neill.  
  
„Als ich mich eben um die Quartiere gekümmert habe, konnte ich nichts von neuen Crewmitgliedern finden. Ich habe alle Listen kontrolliert." Der Ensign sah Yury und Samusa an. „Dementsprechend wurden euch auch keine Quartiere zugewiesen."  
  
Die beiden „Wissenschaftsoffiziere" sahen es schon bildhaft vor sich, wie sie wieder am Hafen stehen und der seaQuest nur hinterher winken können.  
  
„Das ist ja merkwürdig. Sollte da jemandem ein derartiger Fehler unterlaufen sein?! Das wäre sehr ungewöhnlich." Commander Ford schaute Yury und Samusa misstrauisch an. „Hier stimmt doch was nicht."  
  
Yury versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen. „Unterstellen Sie uns etwas, Sir? Wir haben damit nichts zu tun und bis jetzt lief auch alles vorschriftsmäßig."  
  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich nur als Offiziere ausgeben. Es müsste doch jedem klar sein, dass das früher oder später jemandem auffällt."Die Worte des Lieutenants gaben Jonathan Ford zu denken, allerdings zweifelte er immer noch stark an den beiden Mädchen.  
  
„So wie jetzt etwas auffällt?!"  
  
„Ähm ja...zum Beispiel. Aber genau das meine ich doch. Dieses Risiko würde bestimmt niemand eingehen."  
  
„Die Tatsache, dass..."  
  
„Commander..."unterbrach Yury ihn, „Warum sollten wir das denn tun? Davon hätten wir doch gar nichts, oder sehen wir aus wie Spione oder dergleichen?!"  
  
In diesem Moment flutschte ein Stückchen Apfelsine aus Samusas Hand, flog einmal hoch in die Luft und landete schließlich irgendwo auf dem Boden. „Upsi."  
  
„Okay, okay."Sagte der Commander und musste ein wenig lachen. „Das klingt doch ein wenig unglaubwürdig. Am besten wir schauen einfach mal, wo wir noch Quartiere frei haben."  
  
„Und wir brauchen noch Uniformen!"fügte Yury hinzu.  
  
*****  
  
„Hm..."mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen schritt Yury das Quartier ab. „Wo willst du überhaupt schlafen, Samusa?"Sie drehte sich herum und sah ihre Freundin schon in der oberen Koje kuscheln.  
  
„Hey! Ich will Darwin nachts an meinem Schlafplatz vorbei schwimmen zu sehen."Dann kam ihr aber eine Idee. „Wir machen das abwechselnd, okay?"  
  
„Aber ich darf zuerst heute, ja? Ja, ja, ja???"  
  
Sie seufzte auf. „Na gut."Yury knallte ihre Tasche in ihre Ecke und zog sich ihre neue Uniform an. „Wow, geilo. Dieses Nachtblau sieht echt stylisch an mir aus."  
  
„Partnerlook mit Lucas.", zischte Samusa und sprang von ihrer Koje. Sie wühlte in den Sachen, die sie bekommen hatte und war wenig später ebenfalls in Uniform. Sich von allen Seiten betrachtend stand sie vor dem Spiegel. „Macht schön schlank."  
  
Es klopfte und wenig später war Lucas in ihrem Quartier. „Passt alles, oder braucht ihr noch etwas."  
  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an. Wenn er so direkt fragte. Beide kamen sie auf den Wissenschaftler zu, hängten sich jeweils an einer Seite bei ihm ein. „Du fehlst noch.", zwinkerte Samusa ihm zu. Lucas zog seine Arme aus dem Griff wieder heraus. „Das bezweifle ich, denn ich habe jetzt dann Dienst."  
  
Yury ging zu den Dienstplänen von Samusa und sich. „Oh, wir auch. Sieh nur."Sie hielt ihm die Zettel unter die Nase. „Im Labor auf dem E-Deck."  
  
„Was ganz logisch ist. Ihr beide untersteht meinem Befehl."  
  
„Stimmt. Du bist ja der leitende Wissenschaftsoffizier. Na gut, dann zeig uns mal das Labor!", meinte Samusa und schob ihn schon aus dem Quartier, leider fiel sein Blick auf ein Bild, welches auf dem Regal neben der Luke aufgestellt war. Er sah die beiden komisch an. „Das ist ein Foto von mir!"  
  
„Natürlich, wir sind ja auch deine größten Fans. Was denkst du denn? Sollen wir Fotos von unseren Großmüttern aufstellen? Nie im Leben! Meine Oma ist nicht so ein toller Anblick. Na gut, Hudson würde sich vielleicht auf der Stelle in sie verlieben, aber mehr auch nicht.", sagte Yury achselzuckend.  
  
Lucas ging weiter in das Quartier und besah es sich genauer. Yury hatte ihren Spind nicht geschlossen und eines seiner Hemden guckte daraus hervor. Er ging näher an den Schrank heran und zog es heraus. „Und was ist das?"  
  
„Wir haben zufälligerweise den selben Kleidergeschmack. Nun komm schon, was hast du denn? Wir müssen doch unsere Pflicht erfüllen, sonst wird der Captain sauer."Mit vereinten Kräften zogen Yury und Samusa den jungen Ensign aus dem Quartier. Nicht zu früh, denn er war kurz davor die wirklich heiklen Dinge zu entdecken. Beide würden gut daran tun beim Commander einen Safe zu beantragen. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Anm.: Vielen vielen vielen Dank an die Reviewer Kiddo und Moonshine!!!  
  
@Kiddo: einen Versuch war's wert. ^_^ . Genau, wir haben nur Gutes im Sinn.  
  
@Moonshine: Hm, ja der Hudson. Wir arbeiten noch dran, das is aber alles nicht so einfach. ^_^°, ziemlich widerstandsfähig der „Gute". Ob wir Lucas stressen, müssen wir mal abwarten...*sind ganz unschuldig*  
  
*************  
  
Leise schlichen zwei Personen im Dämmerlicht der seaQuest durch die Gänge. Beide hielten sie Töpfe in den Händen, die sie aus der Kombüse entwendet hatten. Es war Nacht und nur ein geringer Teil der Mannschaft war zu dieser Zeit im Dienst. Sie hatten etwas ganz bestimmtes vor.  
  
Yury kicherte vorfreudlich. „Meinst du nicht auch, wir bräuchten noch eine Videokamera, damit wir Hudsons verschrecktes Gesicht festhalten können?"  
  
Samusa blieb stehen. „Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass ich noch eine Videokamera mitbringen sollte."  
  
„Ach, egal. Vielleicht gibt es eine Überwachungskamera in seinem Quartier von der wir nichts wissen. Was meinst du, "Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen. „ob wir ein gewisses Genie dazu bringen es uns mitzuteilen?"  
  
„Au ja, aber natürlich."Samusa griff ihre Töpfe fester und gemeinsam schlichen die beiden weiter in Richtung Captainquartier.  
  
Plötzlich blieb Samusa mitten in der Schleichbewegung stehen. „Was ist denn?" „Hörst du das auch?"  
  
Yury lauschte angestrengt, was ihre Freundin meinte. „Hörst du?"fragte Samusa erneut. „Japp, klingt echt gruselig." „Uah, hab schon voll die Gänsehaut."Samusa sah ein wenig ängstlich aus.  
  
„Du, ich glaub es kommt näher."Sagte Yury.  
  
Vorsichtshalber verschwanden die beiden Mädchen hinter der nächsten Ecke, um sich aus sicherer Entfernung ein Bild von dem zu machen, was genau denn da auf sie zukam.  
  
"Glaubst du, dass es hier spukt?"flüsterte Samusa. „Wenn hier was spukt, dann sind wir das."Yury musste erneut kichern.  
  
„Ich mein so richtig mit Geistern und Gespenstern und so'n Zeug!" „Ach glaub ich nicht. Es gibt keine Geister auf ...okay, ich hab nix gesagt." Erinnerungen an gewisse Ereignisse der seaQuest kreuzten Yurys Gedächtnis.  
  
„Was auch immer es ist...da kommt es."  
  
Die beiden Mädchen luscherten unbemerkt um die Ecke, pressten sich jedoch schnell wieder gegen die Wand, um nicht gesehen zu werden.  
  
„Also ein mordlustiger Zombie wär mir lieber gewesen."Sagte Yury.  
  
Samusa nickte."Also wenn ein summender, mit einem Stückchen Kuchen beladener und fröhlich dreinblickender Hudson nicht gespenstisch ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr."  
  
„Du, der schläft!"Yury zog ihre Freundin näher an den Rand hin.  
  
„Mensch alter ich werd nicht mehr. Hast Recht. Der hat tatsächlich die Augen zu."  
  
Auf einmal fing Yury zu kichern an.  
  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Samusa neugierig. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn andere lachten und sie nicht wusste worüber. „Sag!"Ungeduldig zupfte sie an dem Ärmel ihrer Freundin.  
  
„Ich musste gerade daran denken wie der ausrutscht und mit seinem Kuchen auf die Schnauze fliegt."  
  
Samusas Kulleraugen wurden größer und größer. „Du bist ein Genie.", flüsterte sie.  
  
„Japp, aber nicht so genieiestisch, oder wie das heißt, wie Lucas."Das hörte Samusa gar nicht mehr. Die war schon hellauf damit beschäftigt Hudson Hindernisse in den Weg zu räumen. Der Schrubber von Dagwood war das erste, aber um den ging der doofe Captain herum. Als nächstes legte sie eine mittelgroße Box, wo auch immer sie die her hatte, ihm in den Weg, aber darüber hüpfte er. Das war ein Anblick. Hudson hüpft wie ein vierjähriges Mädchen beim Seilspringen über die Box.  
  
Langsam wurde Samusa wütend. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Pennt hier rum, spaziert durch die Gänge, aber kann nicht mal über ihre Fallen stolpern. Mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen starrte sie Hudson nach. „Der Typ ist doch nicht normal!"  
  
„Aber wir sind es?", fragte Yury sie argwöhnisch.  
  
Samusa dachte kurz nach. „Ok, hast Recht. Er ist zu normal!"  
  
„Komm mit."Yury zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her. „Wir bauen vor seinem Quartier eine Eisbahn. Wenn er da dann nicht ausrutscht weiß ich auch nicht mehr. Aber wir brauchen noch eine Kamera. Das Happening wird gefilmt!!!"  
  
„Jo, dann auf, auf! Gehen wir Lucas besuchen!"  
  
An der Kajütentür angekommen, klopften die Mädchen an eben diese. Nach mehr oder weniger kurzer Zeit wurde sie geöffnet und Tony schaute Yury und Samusa verschlafen an.  
  
„Hallo, wir möchten Lucas gern mal was fragen."Die Mädchen wollten gerade an Tony vorbei gehen als der ihnen den Weg versperrte. „Wisst ihr wie spät das ist? Und vor allem, wird seid ihr denn? Kennen wir uns?!"Er kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
„Ui, heftiger Filmriss wie's aussieht."Flüsterte Samusa ihrer Freundin zu. Yury nickte. „Wir sind neue Wissenschaftsoffiziere und haben..."Yury überlegte kurz, „...technische Probleme, bei denen wir die Hilfe von Ensign Wolenczak benötigen."  
  
Der ziemlich verwirrte Seemann zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ließ die beiden rein und packte sich wieder in die Koje.  
  
„Hach..." „Wecken, nicht schmachten. Wir haben noch was vor."Yury war eben neben Samusa an die Koje herangetreten. „Lucas, hey Lucas...wir haben da mal eine Frage." Lucas jedoch zog die Decke weit über seinen Kopf. Samusa gab nicht auf und schüttelte den Ensign am Arm – keine Reaktion. „Na toll und nu?"  
  
„Dann spielen wir Hudson eben alleine einen Streich."Sagte Yury gleichgültig, jedoch mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Innerhalb einer zehntel Sekunde saß Lucas kerzengerade in seinem Bett und kurz darauf stand er neben den beiden Mädchen. „Was habt ihr vor?"fragte er mit leuchtenden Augen.  
  
„Etwas, was man lieber für die Nachwelt festhalten sollte, aber wir haben keine Kamera. Kannst und magst du uns da nicht vielleicht helfen?"  
  
„Ihr sagtet etwas von einem Streich an Hudson, was habt ihr vor?"Gespannt sah er die beiden Mädchen an, die grinsend vor ihm standen, aber keinen Ton sagten.  
  
„Wirst du schon sehen, nimm die Kamera mit.", befahl Yury  
  
„Ich habe aber keine Kamera!"  
  
„Nicht?"Mit einem Mal schien die schöne Scheinwelt von Samusa zusammen zu brechen, doch ihre Freundin hatte noch nicht alle Ideen ausgeschöpft.  
  
„Sag mal, Lucas, sind vor oder im Quartier des Captains Überwachungskameras angebracht?"  
  
„Direkt vor seiner Schleuse müsste eine sein, ja.", nickte der Ensign.  
  
„Kannst du da auch zugreifen?", fragte sie weiter mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Wenn ich meinen Computer mitnehme sollte das kein Problem sein."  
  
„Und aufnehmen? Wir müssen das für die Nachwelt festhalten und jemanden ganz bestimmtes immer und immer wieder erpressen können."  
  
Er seufzte auf. „Klar, kann ich das auch aufnehmen."Mittlerweile schwante ihm böses.  
  
„Sehr schön.", strahlte Yury. „Dann ist ja alles gebongt."Sie sah zu Tony, der tief schnarchte, ging an Lucas und Samusa vorbei, kniete sich vor die Koje und flüsterte dem Deckoffizier etwas ins Ohr. Sofort war dieser wach. Mit einem Satz sprang er putzmunter auf, zog sich an und nahm noch eine Fotokamera mit. „Los geht's, so schnell wird der uns nicht vergessen."  
  
Zufrieden stolzierte Yury aus dem Quartier. Samusa kam ungeduldig an ihre Seite getippelt. „Was hast du mit dem gemacht?"  
  
„Nur gefragt, ob er Lust hätte Hudson eins auszuwischen, während dieser schlafwandelnd durchs Boot läuft. Das gefiel ihm wohl. Er macht sogar den Fotografen. Ist das nicht toll?"  
  
Samusa war in Physik nicht die Hellste, doch ein Problem erkannte sie sofort. „Wie bekommen wir das Wasser vor der Kabine des Captains eigentlich gefroren?"  
  
„Äh...", Yury war ahnungslos.  
  
„Überlasst das mir.", gab Lucas dazu, der sie gehört hatte. „Ich glaube nun zu wissen was ihr vorhabt."  
  
„Schlittschuhlaufen?", fragte Tony dümmlich.  
  
„Nicht ganz, zumindest nicht wir."Sagte Samusa mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Das war Tony zwar auch keine besonders große Hilfe, aber Hudson eins auszuwischen reichte ihm fürs erste an Infos.  
  
„Okay, können wir dann loslegen?"fragte Yury in die „Runde". Da wurde nicht lange diskutiert und so setzten sich alle in Richtung Captainquartier in Bewegung.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit bog Lucas allerdings in eine andere Richtung ab. „Wo willst du denn hin???"fragte Samusa gleich unsicher. „Muss doch noch was vorbereiten. Ich komm dann gleich nach. Bis später dann!"  
  
Schon war der Ensign verschwunden. Yury und Samusa winkten ihm noch kurz hinterher und dann ging es weiter.  
  
„Oh, hört mal. Ich glaub wir sind ganz in seiner Nähe." Sagte Samusa. Tony schaute sie verwirrt an: „Wie, woher weißt du das denn?" „Hörst du denn gar nix?"fragte Yury ihn. Er lauschte kurz und guckte immer noch verwirrt.  
  
„Nö, nur dieses..."Jetzt schaute er dumm aus der Wäsche, „ Ne kommt. Das soll Hudson sein?" Die Mädchen nickten. In diesem Moment kam der Captain um die Ecke gebogen – immer noch sein Kuchenstück durch die Gänge tragend.  
  
„Mensch, der dreht hier wohl immer seine Runden. Den selben Weg hat er doch vorhin schon zurück gelegt." sagte Yury.  
  
„Ja, der geht gleich an seiner Kabine vorbei. Folgen wir ihm erst ma? Mal sehen wo der noch so seine Kreise zieht. Yury und Tony nickten, also wanderten sie fröhlich dem Captain hinterher. Tony fing schon mal an zu knipsen, da alleine schon der schlafende und Kuchen transportierende Hudson einen herrlichen Schnappschuss abgab. Das ging zu wie bei einem Fotoshooting – der Captain wurde aus allen Perspektiven abgelichtet. Die beiden Mädchen mussten Tony schon zurückhalten, da es ja eigentlich noch gar nicht losging. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Anm.: Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews!!!!!  
  
@Kiddo: Wohl war, Teamwork oder gar nicht. Ist aber kein Grund dich nicht an Bord haben zu wollen ^_°  
  
@Tina: Richtig, Lucas muss halt dabei sein, sonst macht das doch nur halb so viel Spaß! Und wenn es darum geht Hudson eins auszuwischen, ist er von ganz alleine mit von der Partie.  
  
******************  
  
„Boah ey, is das öde!"beschwerte sich Samusa. Auch Yury und Tony schienen nicht besonders glücklich, nachdem sie Hudson nun schon geraume Zeit gefolgt waren und feststellen mussten, dass die Gänge der seaQuest auch nach mehrmaligem Entlanggehen nicht aufregender wurden.  
  
„Hoffentlich ist Lucas bald fertig mit der Eisbahn..."sagte Yury. Im nächsten Moment schlitterte sie auf dem Hintern durch den Gang. Tony, der neben ihr beinahe beim Laufen eingeschlafen wäre, rutschte nun ebenfalls aus. Seine Beine hob es vom Boden ab und er knallte unsanft mit dem Kinn auf.  
  
Samusa kreischte vergnügte auf, denn sie konnte ihr Gleichgewicht noch halten und fuhr nun, wie sie meinte, Schlittschuh. Aber nicht lange, denn schon bald schaffte sie die Kurve nicht und knallte die nächste Treppe unsanft hinab. Unschönes Fluchen war daraufhin zu hören.  
  
„Wer war das?"Tony hatte sich einigermaßen aufgerichtet und sah mit angeschwollenem Kinn um sich. Seine Unterlippe blutete. Beim Aufschlagen musste er sich gebissen haben.  
  
„Ich sollte doch für die Eisbahn sorgen."Lucas kam unschuldig blickend in eine warme Jacke gehüllt zu ihnen. Vorsichtig rutschte er zu ihnen und half den beiden Gestürzten auf. Nun bemerkte Yury wie kalt es in diesem Teil des Bootes war. „Hättest du uns nicht warnen können?"Samusa kroch die Treppen raus.  
  
„Einer muss ja Hudson im Auge behalten."  
  
„Den brauchen wir nicht im Auge zu behalten, der kommt in fünf Minuten hier wieder vorbei."Meinte Yury achselzuckend.  
  
Samusa schlitterte zu der kleinen Gruppe. „Wir sollten die Treppen mit Netzen versehen. Ich hab mir wahrscheinlich so fünftausend Knochen gebrochen."Als Lucas sie mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue ansah fiel ihr etwas ein. „Ich will auch so eine coole Jacke mit UEO – Logo!"Gleichzeitig fing sie an, an der Jacke des jungen Ensign zu zerren.  
  
„Die gibt es beim Versorgungsoffizier. In den Lagerräumen stehen Kisten voll mit den Dingern rum."Er hatte zu tun seine Jacke anzubehalten. Tony half ihm aus der Misere in dem er das Mädchen an der Hüfte packte und wegzog, eine Aktion die er sich hätte überlegen sollen, denn so rutschte er aus und landete unsanft wieder auf dem Eis. Samusa hatte Glück. Tony war eine weiche Unterlage.  
  
„Soll ich euch welche holen gehen?"bot Lucas an.  
  
„Nein, wir wollen deine!"Yury's Augen waren bereits vor Gier geweitet.  
  
Die Rettung kam in Form von Hudson. Gespannt folgten ihm vier Augenpaare, eines hinter einer Kamera verborgen. Schnell eilten die vier in Deckung. Wäre nicht sonderlich toll in der Rutschbahn des guten Schlafwandlers zu stehen. Der Captain betrat mit einem Fuß die Eisfläche, gespannt wurden die Augen seiner Beobachter größer. Ein weiterer Schritt, nun befand er sich ganz drauf... und nichts geschah. Die Münder der vier klappten auf. Das konnte doch nicht sein. War hier Hexerei im Spiel?  
  
„Boah, der rutscht nicht aus. Ist das Eis wieder geschmolzen?"sprach Samusa das aus, was ihnen allen durch den Kopf ging.  
  
„Das ist völlig unmöglich. Die Temperaturen auf diesem Deck liegen fünf Grad unter Null. Ich habe die Umweltkontrollen so eingestellt, dass sie erst in zwei Stunden wieder auf normal gehen."erklärte Lucas.  
  
„Und wenn das jemand entdeckt?"Yury blickte von unten zu ihm hoch. Sie standen alle vier eng beieinander gedrückt hinter einer Biegung und sahen nach wie vor ungläubig zu, wie Hudson scheinbar leichtfüßig über das Eis spazierte, über welches sie zuvor noch alle gerutscht waren.  
  
„Dann ist es eine defekte Sicherung. Habe für alles vorgesorgt."  
  
„Toll, Wolenczak, besser wäre eine absolut garantierte Ausrutschsicherheit. Ich hatte mich schon auf ein tolles Bild in der Offiziersmesse gefreut und nun diese Pleite."Tony grummelte vor sich hin.  
  
„Ob wir sein Stück Kuchen gegen eines mit ganz viel Alkohol austauschen sollen?"fragte Yury. „Vielleicht besteht ja Hoffnung, dass er das noch isst und wenn er total besoffen ist, dann rutscht er doch aus."  
  
„Oder wir pumpen Lachgas in den Gang."schlug Lucas vor.  
  
Hinter den Vieren ertönte ein ernstes Räuspern. Die Körper versteiften sich. Langsam drehte sich einer nach dem anderen um. Mit verschränkten Armen stand dort Commander Ford. Seine Uniform sah aber alles andere als präsentabel aus. Sein T-Shirt hing unsauber aus der Hose und die Jacke war schlecht zusammen geknöpft. „Können sie mir sagen, was sie hier treiben."  
  
„Wir wollen den Captain..."plapperte Samusa los, bis Lucas ihr den Mund zuhielt.  
  
„Sie verraten uns nicht und wir verraten sie nicht. Als gegenseitige Abmachung werden wir alle schön brav in unsere Quartiere zurückkehren."  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht was sie meinen, Ensign."Sagte Ford ernst.  
  
„Dann sehen sie sich mal in einem Spiegel an! Ich bin besser informiert als sie denken."zwinkerte der junge Wissenschaftler.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkt Ford, was gemeint war. Schnell stopfte er das heraushängende T-Shirt in die Hose und knöpfte seine Jacke gerade. Anschließend straffte er sich. „Kein Wort zu irgend jemanden. Sie vier verschwinden jetzt alle in ihre Kabine und sie, Mr. Wolenczak, stellen die Umweltkontrollen wieder her. Ich habe das hier gerade eben mit gehört. Unter den gegebenen Umständen vergesse ich den Vorfall noch mal."  
  
Alle nickten sie brav. „Äh, Commander, können sie ihm befehlen", Samusa zeigte auf ihr Idol, „seine Jacke mir zu geben."Als Ford sie böse ansah, meinte sie abwehrend. „Schon gut, ist nicht so wichtig."  
  
Yury sah ihre Freundin an. „Du wolltest ihn bitten dir die Jacke zu geben."  
  
„Versuchen konnte ich es doch mal."  
  
„Wieso reißen sich nicht die Frauen um meine Sachen?"fragte Tony ratlos.  
  
„Schluss jetzt!"sagte Ford bestimmt. „Sie verschwinden augenblicklich in ihren Quartieren oder ich werde ihnen allen Strafen auferlegen."  
  
Alle vier salutierten sie brav. Yury haute sich die Hand zu energisch gegen die Stirn und torkelte ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
Der Commander quetschte sich an ihnen vorbei und wollte zur Brücke, da er Nachtdienst hatte. Leider war sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis diesen Abend nur auf ein Ereignis beschränkt und sobald er das Eis betrat zog es ihm die Füße weg. Tony hatte blitzschnell die Kamera zur Hand. Begeistert über wenigstens einen lohnenden Schnappschuss versteckten sich die vier im nächsten Gang. Hudson war bereits wieder auf Reisen durch das Boot.  
  
Lucas wandte sich an die drei. „Wir sollten wirklich verschwinden. Der Commander macht seine Drohung war und steckt uns eine schöne Strafe auf. Außerdem haben wir jetzt etwas, um uns das beim nächsten Mal wieder gut auslegen zu lassen. Der war unter Garantie bei Henderson, da verwette ich Darwin drauf."  
  
„Niemand verwettet Darwin!"verlangte Yury.  
  
„Schon gut, dann nicht Darwin. Dennoch sollten wir schlafen gehen. Die Überwachungskamera läuft noch und wir haben zwei Stunden. Ford checkt die Umweltsysteme dieses Decks nicht mehr durch, da bin ich sicher. Bis dahin können hier einige ausrutschten."Er begann sich aus der Jacke zu schälen, die Tony ihm sofort entriss.  
  
„Guten Nacht. Ich bleib mit der Kamera hier. Ich brauche unbedingt ein paar Exklusivbilder."  
  
„Bekomme ich dann Abzüge?"bettelte Samusa. „Bitte! Bekomme ich? Ja? Ja? Jahahahahajjjahha????"  
  
„Jeder, der zahlt."Piccolo zog sich die Jacke an.  
  
Yury packte den Deckoffizier am Kragen. „Wir müssen nichts zahlen, denn wir hatten die Idee und haben dich da mit reingezogen. Hätten wir dich nicht gebeten mitzukommen würdest du noch immer in deinem Bettchen schlafen und süß von Mami träumen."  
  
Lucas und Samusa mussten Schlimmeres verhindern, denn auch als Tony zusagte die Fotos entgeltfrei zu überlassen, ließ sie ihn noch nicht los, weil sie meinte ihm die Positionen zu beschreiben müssen, in denen sie gerne Bilder hätte.  
  
Endlich in ihrem Quartier zurück haute sich Samusa in ihre Koje. Yury setzte sich total aufgeputscht an den Computer. Ihre Mailbox war voll mit Mails. Kurz bevor sie weggefahren ist, hatte sie noch kurz einigen Leuten erzählt, dass sie für eine Weile nicht mehr so erreichbar war. Fast alle waren nur von einer Person: Kiddo. Und alle lauteten gleich: Wo muss ich hin um auch mitzukommen? Das aber dann in einer Monsterschriftgröße wo nur ein Buchstabe auf eine Seite passte.  
  
„Ups."meinte Yury nur. Da hatte sie wohl etwas vergessen. „Samusa?"  
  
„Mhm..."Die war gerade am einschlafen und kuschelte mit ihrem kleinen Stofftier. Einer weißen Katze, die auf den Namen Minki hörte.  
  
„Hättest du mich nicht dran erinnern können Kiddo mit zunehmen? Jetzt weiß ich warum ich noch ein drittes Zugticket in der Tasche hatte."Ihr Kopf knallte auf den Tisch. „Ah, jetzt ist mir ja was eingefallen. Wir sind ja morgen Mittag bei dieser komischen Station."Fröhlich ging sie auf Beantworten der Mail und gab dort den Namen der Station und die Uhrzeit an, bei der sie am folgenden Tag andocken würden. Also wenn Kiddo da nicht auftauchen sollte, lag es dieses Mal nicht an ihr und Samusa, dass sie nicht dabei war. Dieses Spiel betrieb sie mit jeder weiteren Mail von Kiddo und ging anschließend gut gelaunt und mit großen Erwartungen auf den kommenden Tag ins Bett.  
  
***********  
  
„Guten Morgen!"rief Yury und steuerte zusammen mit Samusa auf Tony und Lucas zu, die schon frühstückenderweise an einem Tisch in der Messe saßen.  
  
„Morgen."Gab Tony als Antwort und gähnte einmal herzhaft. Da hatte wohl jemand zu lange Fotograf gespielt letzte Nacht. Die Mädchen setzten sich samt Frühstück mit an den Tisch.  
  
„Ihr seid ja Langschläfer. Wir sind schon spät dran, aber ihr erst." Bemerkte das Computergenie und nahm einen letzten Bissen von seinem Brötchen.  
  
„Tja, nun...gekonnt ist gekonnt. Hähä."Antwortete Samusa.  
  
Yury und Samusa hatten eigentlich gar nicht so lange geschlafen, waren aber auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, den zwei Jungs hier zu erklären, dass sie erst mal eine Ewigkeit gebraucht hatten um hier die Duschen zu finden und dann noch mal eine geraume Zeit, um festzustellen, wie das mit den Ionenduschen funktionierte. Das war ein Happening.  
  
„Nu erzähl mal Tony. Wie ist es denn noch so gelaufen? Hat sich noch jemand hingepackt?"fragte Yury ganz aufgeregt.  
  
„Du meinst außer ihm?"lachte der Ensign und machte prompt Bekanntschaft mit dem Ellbogen seines Freundes. „Ach komm! Das sieht doch ein Blinder." Lucas zeigte auf eine kleine Beule an Tonys Kopf. Die beiden Mädchen beugten sich zu ihm und versuchten was zu erkennen.  
  
„Ach daaa!"kam Samusa die Erleuchtung und musste kichern.  
  
„Ich hätte die aber bestimmt nicht gesehen, wenn du sie mir nicht gezeigt hättest."Yury musste grinsen.  
  
Der schwer Verwundete grummelte etwas von „Toll hingekriegt"und wurde immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl. „Und sonst? Keiner?"wollte Yury weiter wissen.  
  
„Dagwood schaute noch mal vorbei. Is aber nicht ausgerutscht, sondern hat sich das Eis ne Weile angeschaut und ist dann Kopf kratzend wieder abgezogen. Das war ne totale Pleite."Der Seemann machte ein trauriges Gesicht und seufzte.  
  
„Ach mach dir nichts draus Tony.", sagte Samusa, „Das wird bestimmt nicht die letzte Aktion gewesen sein."  
  
„Genau. Das wär doch gelacht."Stimmte Yury zu.  
  
Hinter ihnen war ein strenges Räuspern zu hören. Den beiden Mädchen war schon klar, zu wem das gehörte.  
  
„Guten Morgen Commander."Sagte Lucas freundlich, um die Situation ein wenig zu entschärfen. „Guten Morgen"kam die Antwort des Commanders zurück, allerdings in einem eher strengen Ton. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ging er weiter, woran er wohl irgendwie zu schlucken schien.  
  
„Ich glaub vor dem Commander haben wir vorerst Ruhe."Lucas grinste als er dies sagte.  
  
„Japp. Also so ganz erfolglos war die Aktion letzte Nacht nicht, wie's scheint."kicherte Yury.  
  
Da waren sich die vier einig. Nur Hudson lief immer noch ungestraft durch das Boot. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Anm.: Vielen rechtherzlichen Dank für die Reviews!!!!  
  
Kiddo: Wirst du uns denn jemals verzeihen? Die Verteilung der Souvenirs wird sich bestimmt noch klären. Ich bin sicher da kommen so ein „paar"Sachen zusammen.   
  
Tina: Hudson...was kann man dazu noch sagen? Wir bemühen uns! Der steht doch ganz oben auf der Ärger-liste...und an letzter Stelle...und dazwischen auch. Also bitte hetz den Hudson auf niemanden.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück dauerte es auch nicht lange bis die seaQuest die angesteuerte Station erreicht hatte. Yury und Samusa hatten sich schon vorgedrängelt um gleich raus zu stürmen. Vielleicht war Kiddo ja schon da. Also suchten sie sich einen Platz, von dem aus man sie gut sehen konnte und sie selbst auch einen sehr guten Überblick hatten. Hier würde ihnen niemand entgehen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit waren auch schon einige Crewmitglieder und andere Leute an ihnen vorbei gekommen, nur noch keine Kiddo. Ein bisschen später erblickten Yury und Samusa auch noch den Commander zusammen mit Lieutenant Henderson, wie sie gerade aus der Schleuse geschlendert kamen und sich ganz vergnügt unterhielten. Das änderte sich sofort, als sie merkten, dass sie beobachtet wurden.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen winkten den Turteltauben noch zu, diese hielten es aus irgendeinem Grund aber nicht für nötig zurück zu winken.  
  
„Also so was."Samusa schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber dennoch kichern. „Machen sich einfach so aus dem Staub. Du, das dauert mir hier zu lang. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Kiddo hier her zu spät kommt."  
  
„Hm, stimmt. Ob sie meine Mail nicht bekommen hat? Ach egal, die wird sich schon melden, wenn sie was braucht. Lass uns zurückgehen."  
  
Die beiden drehten sich herum und wollten soeben auf das Boot zurückkehren, als ein gewisser Captain vor ihnen stand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten sie ihn an.  
  
„Hallo Captain."fing sich Yury endlich.  
  
„Haben sie heute keinen Dienst? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass sie beiden ebenfalls sofort Landgang bekommen hätten."  
  
„Wir haben Experimente durchgeführt."antwortete Samusa.  
  
„So?"Er zog eine Augenbraue höher. „Welcher Art, wie lange sie brauchen einen Sonnenbrand von diesem künstlichen Licht zu bekommen."Schmollend sah ihn das Mädchen an. Die Rettung nahte zum Glück sofort. Ensign Wolenczak stand auf einmal hinter dem Captain und erzählte irgendwelches Zeug von denen die beiden Mädchen keine Ahnung hatten, nicht einmal wie viele Wörter in diesem wissenschaftlichen Kauderwelsch waren.  
  
„Mr. Wolenczak, als Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung sollten sie doch ein Auge mehr auf ihre Leute halten. Außerdem hätte ich es ganz gerne beim nächsten Mal vorher informiert zu werden."  
  
„Natürlich, Sir."  
  
Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen verließ Captain Hudson die drei.  
  
„Was macht ihr hier draußen? Ihr zieht Hudson an wie das Licht die Motten." Meinte ihr Idol vorwurfsvoll.  
  
„Liegt alles nur daran, weil der heute Nacht nicht ausgerutscht ist."Yury seufzte auf. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ein weiterer deiner Fans heute hier noch auftaucht. Vielleicht war ich einfach nur zu blöd die Mail zu versenden und sie hat sie nicht bekommen."  
  
„Sagt mal, wie viele Fans habe ich denn?"  
  
„Ganz viele!", strahlte Samusa übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
Tony schlenderte gemütlich zu ihnen. „Man ist das geil! Endlich mal raus aus der Blechbüchse."  
  
„Hey, deine Beule sieht man jetzt noch besser als vorher!"mit dem Finger zeigte Yury direkt auf das Horn.  
  
„Und so viele Farben!"staunte Samusa. „Guck mal, da ist rot, gelb, grün, blau."Als sie dann auch noch anfing den verschiedenen undefinierbaren Farben Namen zu geben, griff Lucas ein. „Wisst ihr was, ich habe eine schöne Arbeit für euch."  
  
Yury drehte sich ganz schnell um. „Darwin füttern?"  
  
Der Ensign schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, was anderes."  
  
„Mit ihm spielen, schwimmen, tratschen, lästern, Captains ärgern?" sprudelte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen weiter.  
  
„Hey, ich will auch Spaß haben!"zupfte Samusa an der Uniformjacke ihrer Freundin. Sie selber hatte sich in eine Brusttasche ihre kleine weiße Stoffkatze gesetzt, die gerade in diesem Moment beschlossen hatte, Ausgang zu benötigen. Sofort war die Aufmerksamkeit von Samusa auf ihr Stofftier übergesprungen. „Minki! Du sollst doch nicht einfach so weglaufen."Yury sah dem Treiben nur zu.  
  
Tony stieß seinen Freund leicht an und drehte seinen Finger neben der Stirn. Die beiden waren für ihn eindeutig zu durchgeknallt.  
  
„Hey, das haben wir gesehen!"riefen ihm beide Mädchen zu. Irgendwie waren da wohl leichte Spannungen zwischen ihnen und dem Seemann entstanden und nun blickten sie sich böse an.  
  
„Ja okay. Wir sollten dann besser gehen und uns um die Arbeit kümmern, sonst kommt Hudson noch auf dumme Ideen."Lucas sah noch einmal kurz zu Tony, dieser war aber gleich bei dem Wort „Arbeit"verschwunden. „Gut, können wir dann?"  
  
Yury und Samusa waren einverstanden und machten sich zusammen mit dem Ensign auf den Weg zu einem der Labors. Was das wohl Schönes war, was Lucas als Arbeit für sie hatte?  
  
Angekommen fing das Computergenie gleich an, sich irgendwelche Dateien anzusehen und Papierkram durchzugucken. „Wartet noch kurz und dann erklär ich euch, was ihr zu tun habt."  
  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an. „Für meinen Geschmack sieht das viel zu sehr nach „gleich-wird's-langweilig"aus. Das is nicht gut."Sagte Samusa.  
  
Yury überlegte. „Hm, da hab ich jetzt auch keine Lust zu. Ich glaub ein bisschen mit Darwin spielen kann ich hier wohl vergessen. Nur um den Captain ruhig zustellen is das echt blöd."  
  
„Also passt au..."  
  
„Hast du dir schon das Überwachungsvideo von letzter Nacht angesehen?" fragte Yury ganz überraschend. Samusa verstand sofort und bekam ganz große Augen. „Ja, genau genau genau!"  
  
„Was, wieso denn? Is doch gar nichts mehr passiert. Nur Tony hatte sich doch noch..." Lucas musste grinsen. „Verstehe. Aber eigentlich sollten wir jetzt wirklich lieber..."  
  
„Och bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte..." Beide Wissenschaftsoffiziere in spe hatten einen nicht zu verachtenden Hundeblick aufgesetzt. Diesem hätte der Ensign notfalls noch widerstehen können, aber hinzu kam noch, dass er selbst nun auch das Video sehen wollte.  
  
„Okay, aber nur kurz."Er stürmte sofort zu einem der Computer im Labor und flog mit seinen Fingern über die Tasten. Yury und Samusa gesellten sich sofort zu ihm. Der Ensign schaute sich noch mal um und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand anderes in der Nähe war und schloss die Tür. „Film fängt an."  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm vor ihnen, erschienen sie selber und wie sie sich über den Captain ärgerten..."Diese Szene is aber ganz blöd."Sagte Samusa.  
  
„Ja, Moment. Ich spul vor...okay, hier is schon mal Dagwood."Der Ensign ließ den Film wieder laufen.  
  
„Is ja niedlich, das Eis schien ihn ja echt zu faszinieren."Bemerkte Samusa. „Ja, ne ganze Weile sogar. Guckt euch mal die Zeitanzeige an. Er steht da jetzt bestimmt schon fünf Minuten."Sagte Yury.  
  
Das Computergenie spulte noch mal ein Weilchen, bis sich endlich Tony von seinem kleinen Versteck um die Ecke bewegte. Die Zuschauer konnten deutlich sehen, wie niedergeschlagen er war, dass nichts weiter mehr passiert war. Man hörte förmlich wie er seufzte.  
  
„Hm?"machte Lucas.  
  
„Was denn?"fragte Yury darauf.  
  
„Er geht in die falsche Richtung. Ist er danach noch woanders...?"  
  
Gespannt schauten alle drei auf den Bildschirm, um herauszufinden wo Tony denn nun hinging. Er ging aber nirgendwo hin, sondern nahm einmal kräftig Anlauf, um geschmeidig über das Eis zu gleiten. Daraus entwickelte sich aber viel eher eine Schlitterpartie, bei der er versuchte sich noch aufrecht zuhalten und mehrere Male nach vorne und nach hinten zu kippen schien. Kurz vor Ende der Eisbahn vollführte er noch eine ungewollte Drehung und landete mit dem Kopf voran auf dem Eis.  
  
Das Publikum machte schmerzlich verzerrte Gesichter und schaute ganz vorsichtig weiter.  
  
„Autsch."Sagte Samusa.  
  
„Ein Wunder, dass die Beule nur so klein geworden ist...und dass er so schnell wieder aufsteht. Alle Achtung."Gab Yury zu.  
  
„Ja, gar nicht schlecht. Das war mindestens eine 5,9. Schlittschuhlaufen scheint ihm zu liegen."Witzelte Lucas. „Okay, ich glaub weiter ist auf dem Video nichts zu sehen."Der Ensign schaltete aus und sah zu den beiden Mädchen. „Kommen wir zu unserer Arbeit."  
  
Sofort verzogen sich die Mienen der beiden. Lucas bemerkte dies gar nicht. Er ließ sich an einem Tisch nieder und begann ihnen die normalen Arbeitsabläufe zu erklären. Sie sollten zuerst die Grundkenntnisse kennen lernen, bevor sie hier groß loslegen konnten.  
  
Yury war zumindest noch etwas aufmerksamer und versuchte dem zu folgen, was der junge Ensign da von ihr wollte. Gähnend streifte Samusas Blick durch das Labor. Hinter ihr stand eine kleine Schublade leicht offen. Was sahen ihre entzückenden Äuglein da? „Aaaahhhhhhh!!!! Ist das das neue Zelda Spiel?"Sie hielt es sofort ihrem Idol unter die Nase.  
  
„Wo kommt das denn her?"fragte er total unschuldig.  
  
„Lag da drinnen."Zeigte Samusa ihm bereitwillig den Ort ihres Fundes.  
  
„Oh, muss wohl jemand von der Crew dort liegen gelassen haben."  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Das machst du selber, wenn du von Hudson die Nase voll hast. Hier im Labor wird nicht gearbeitet, sondern gezockt! Los, raus mit den Controllern. Diese doofen Diagnostiken können wir später auch noch machen."Yury hatte ihren Befehlston aufgesetzt.  
  
„Moment mal, ich bin hier der ranghöhere Offizier."Versuchte Lucas noch zu protestieren, aber anscheinend war ihm erneut der Fehler unterlaufen, die beiden Mädchen nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Sich über die Einrichtung des Hauptlabors hermachend, suchten sie überall nach den Controllern. „Hah, ich hab einen."Samusa kehrte freudig mit ihrem Fund zurück.  
  
Der junge Wissenschaftler musste mehrmals tief durchatmen. „Ihr beiden seid schlimmer als ich zu meinen Anfangszeiten auf der seaQuest."  
  
„Aber nur, weil wir zu zweit sind und uns alles von dir abgeguckt haben." grinste Yury und schüttete einige Papiere aus der Schublade, die sie gerade auf den Kopf stellte.  
  
„So kommt mir das auch vor."Er sah kurz auf Samusa, die bereits erwartungsvoll das Spiel in ihren Händen mit glänzenden Augen ansah und nur darauf wartete, dass es losging. „Na gut, ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch keine Lust zu arbeiten. Der Captain kommt sowieso nie hierher und gegen den Commander haben wir ja ein ausreichendes Druckmittel."Woher auch immer, aber er hatte plötzlich zwei weitere Controller und gab einen davon Yury, die beinahe eine weitere Schublade ausgeleert hatte. Lucas würde Tage brauchen, hier wieder alles aufzuräumen. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Anm.: Recht vielen Dank für die Reviews!  
  
Also die Frage, ob wir nun bald entdeckt werden wird sich ja vielleicht bald klären, wer weiß...aber eines dürfte klar sein, so schnell wird man uns nicht los! Is doch logisch!  
  
„Juhuu! Los, los, los!"reif Samusa freudig. Lucas startete das Spiel und sofort erschien ein Menu auf dem Bildschirm. Dort konnten sich die Spieler nun eine Farbe für ihre Figur, die allgemein den Namen Link trug, aussuchen, da sie sonst alle gleich aussahen. „Ich nehm' blau!"sagten alle drei auf einmal im Chor und schauten sich dann erstmal überrascht an.  
  
„Okay, wer gibt jetzt nach?"fragte Yury, ihre beiden Mitspieler mit großen Augen ansehend.  
  
„Wobei?"fragte Lucas unschuldig und drückte einen Knopf auf seinem Controller. Sofort war ein „Pling"zuhören und auf dem Bildschirm war zu sehen, dass Lucas schon eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden hatte.  
  
„Boah, das war aber nicht nett."Beschwerte sich Samusa und schaute zu ihrer Freundin. Beide seufzten einmal auf und mussten nun auf die anderen Figuren ausweichen.  
  
„Gut, wir sind dann auch soweit."Sagte Yury. „Jaaa! Packt eure Schwerter und metzelt sie alle nieder!!!!!!!!!!"brach es aus Samusa raus, die es schon gar nicht mehr abwarten konnte.  
  
„Okay, wir müssen bei diesem Spiel zusammen kämpfen. Es gilt bis zum Endgegner durch zukommen und dabei so viele Rubine wie möglich einzusammeln. Wenn einer von uns stirbt, verlieren die anderen ihre Punkte. Alles klar soweit?"  
  
„Jaaaa! Wir machen sie alle nieder!!!!!"rief Samusa schon wieder aufgeregt und merkte gar nicht, dass es schon angefangen hatte.  
  
Yury und Lucas liefen mit ihren Links schon vorne weg und begannen fröhlich vor sich hin zu kämpfen.  
  
„Samusa, wo bleibst du denn?"fragte Yury und vollführte einen Rundumhieb mit ihrem Schwert, um damit gleich drei gruseligen Skeletten auf einmal den Gar aus zumachen. „Ja huch. Bin schon unterwegs."Also lief nun endlich auch Samusa Figur los und kämpfte sich zusammen mit Yurys durch die Gegend, wobei sie doch zu beachtlichen Mengen an Rubinen kamen.  
  
Nach kurzer zeit waren dann in der Gegend keine seltsamen Monster oder Ähnliches mehr zu sehen und sie merkten dass Lucas irgendwo ganz anders mit seinem Link lang lief.  
  
„Hey! Wo gehst du denn lang? Wir erkämpfen uns hier unsere schwerverdienten Rubine und du machst einen Spaziergang?!"fragte Yury ganz empört.  
  
„Ich geh nicht spazieren, sondern besorg mir grad schön neue Waffen und Items. Seht ihr, schon hab ich Pfeil und Bogen."Lucas grinste zufrieden. „Sowas gibt's hier überall in den Schatztruhen, müsst ihr mal gucken."  
  
„Oh ja, Schatztruhen. Das find ich gut!"Schon lief Yury los und schaute sich um.  
  
Nachdem einige Minuten verstrichen waren kamen alle drei an einen See und kamen nicht weiter. „Wir bräuchten so was wie eine Idee, würde ich sagen. Wir müssen eindeutig zu der Insel da. Die Wand ist ziemlich hoch dort, also rüber schwimmen is schon mal nicht."Sagte Lucas.  
  
„Oh, ich weiß."Samusa war etwas eingefallen. „Ich hab vorhin Eispfeile gefunden. Die frieren das ganze Wasser kurzerhand einfach zu Eis und wir können dann rüber."  
  
„Stimmt, das hat beim Vorgänger dieses Spiels auch immer geklappt."Sagte Lucas. „Probieren wir's."  
  
Samusas Link schnappte sich den Eispfeil und Bogen und schoss damit auf das Wasser, wo sich sofort eine Eisscholle bildete.  
  
„Sowas hätten wir letzte Nacht für unsere kleine Aktion auch gebrauchen könne. Echt praktisch."Bemerkte Yury.  
  
„Okay, jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen. Soweit ich weiß schmilzt das Teil auch recht schnell wieder.", gab der Ensign zu bedenken, „Also lieber rauf auf's Eis..."  
  
Gesagt getan. Wie bei Steinen in einem Fluss hüpften die drei Figuren von einer Scholle zur nächsten und kamen ihrem Ziel schon sehr nahe.  
  
„Äh, Samusa? Beeilst du dich?"  
  
„Ja, Moment, irgendwie funktioniert das grad nicht. Versteh ich gar nicht."  
  
„Ich mein ja nur, weil hinter uns schon alles weg geschmolzen ist."Sagte Yury.  
  
„Könnte es sein, dass es daran liegt, dass du keine Pfeile mehr hast?" fragte das Computergenie trocken.  
  
In diesem Moment verschwand das Eis unter ihren Füßen und auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein großes Game over. Alle drei Spieler ließen die Köpfe hängen.  
  
„Sobald ich in einem Spiel tot bin, macht es mir keinen Spaß mehr."seufzte Yury. „Gibt es vielleicht ein paar Cheats dazu?"Sie sah Lucas an.  
  
„Ich spiele immer ehrlich!"  
  
„Ja klar, ist alles Talent."Meinte Samusa. Sie tippte bereits energisch wieder auf den Startknopf ihres Kontrollers. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin hatte sie noch nicht den Mut verloren. Sie würde jetzt diesen doofen See passieren. Sie hatte es geschafft, doch statt im drei Spieler Modus, war sie nun allein unterwegs. Ihre beiden Mitspieler schienen das noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn die diskutierten ja immer noch über die Unschuld von Lucas.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Dagwood trat herein. Normalerweise musste er ja jetzt als Mitglied der UEO nicht mehr das Deck schrubben, dennoch schob er einen Schrubber und Eimer hinein. Die drei Wissenschaftler, wovon nur einer echt war, sahen ihn verdutzt an. Als er jedoch nichts sagte, wandten sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Problemen zu.  
  
Samusa war gerade wieder an der kritischen Stelle, als ein Putzlappen über ihren Bildschirm geschwungen wurde. „Ey!"Als sie endlich ihr Spiel wieder sehen konnte, stand da nur GAME OVER. „Das ist so gar nicht fair!"  
  
„Ensign Wolenczak auf die Brücke! Ich wiederhole; Ensign Wolenczak, bitte sofort auf die Brücke!"erscholl die Stimme Tim O'Neills aus den Lautsprechern.  
  
„Das wars dann mit spielen. Kommt mit, dann erfahrt ihr gleich, wie es dort so zugeht."Er wartete gar nicht ab, bis seine zwei weiblichen Kolleginnen sich erhoben, sondern stürmte aus dem Labor.  
  
„Wir sollen auf die Brücke?"fragte Samusa gerade ein neues Spiel beginnend. Dann begannen ihre Augen zu leuchten. „Au ja!"  
  
Schnell wie der Blitz stürmten sie an Dagwood vorbei und erreichten ihr Idol am Mag Lev. Sie quetschten sich in die Magnetbahn und düsten zur Brücke. Bevor die beiden einen Fuß auf den geweihten Boden des Gehirnes der seaQuest setzten, atmeten sie noch einmal tief durch, strafften die Körper und gingen mit todernsten Gesichtern hinter dem Ensign hinterher.  
  
In ausreichendem Abstand zu Captain Hudson stellten die beiden sich ruhig hin und ließen mit Staunen ihre Blicke durch die Brücke streifen. „Wir sind in den geheiligten Hallen."Flüsterte Yury leise.  
  
Samusa nickte. „Aber so was von."  
  
Auf der Brücke war es ungewöhnlich leer. Lediglich O'Neill und zwei andere Offiziere befanden sich dort. Und so wie es aussah, wurde gerade ein gewisser Ensign zur Arbeit auf der Brücke verdonnert.  
  
Das gefiel den beiden Mädchen nun gar nicht. Sie hatten gehofft sich hier wenigsten eins wenig umschauen zu können, aber Hudson hatte ein Auge auf sie und bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen und war sie noch so klein, wurde sein Blick zu ihnen grimmiger.  
  
„Man, was hat der denn? Haben wir was ausgefressen?"fragte Samusa. Yury schaute sie mit großen Augen amüsiert an.  
  
„Na ja, ich mein etwas, von dem er etwas wissen könnte."  
  
„Ford hat bestimmt nicht gepetzt, das traut er sich im Leben nicht. Mir scheint es viel eher so, als ob der hier jeden so anschaut. Guck!"  
  
Yury hatte Recht. Hudson ging ziemlich langsam kleine Runden um die Brücke und guckte dabei jedem auf die Finger. Natürlich nicht ohne den Hudson-look im Gesicht.  
  
„Was für eine Nervensäge."Flüsterte Samusa.  
  
„Oh ja. Guck dir den armen Lucas an. Er sieht auch nicht gerade erfreut aus."  
  
„Du Yury?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Hast du dich auch schon mal gefragt, wozu diese ganz vielen lustigen, blinkenden und leuchtenden Knöpfe da sind?"Samusa hatte sich zu einer ganzen Wiese aus Schaltern und ähnlichem gedreht und schaute diese fasziniert an.  
  
„Hm...lass mal sehen. Vielleicht gibt's hier ja einen Schalter für die Scheibenwischer oder so, ich hab keine Ahnung."Yury musste kichern und in diesem Moment stand plötzlich Hudson hinter ihnen und grinste fies.  
  
„Können sie mir erklären, was sie hier machen?"fragte er in einem ernsten Ton.  
  
„Wir wollten gerade gehen."Sagte Samusa. Hudson machte für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein verdutztes Gesicht, fing sich aber gleich wieder. Dann staunte er nicht schlecht, als sich beide Mädchen einfach aus dem Staub machten.  
  
„Wir werden sehen, ob wir dich hier rausholen können."Flüsterte Yury, beim Vorbeihuschen an Lucas' Platz. Schon waren Yury und Samusa von der Brücke verschwunden, wobei ihnen mehrere überraschte Blicke folgten. Lucas war der einzige, der sich nicht zwischen einem Lächeln und einem entsetzten Blick entscheiden konnte.  
  
„Oh oh..."sagte Yury, als sie im MagLev Platz nahmen. „Kann mir gut vorstellen, dass das noch Ärger gibt."  
  
„Mhm, ja. Aber immerhin fing der gerade ein Gespräch mit uns an. Das muss ja nun wirklich nicht sein."Samusa machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der Magnetbahn und ein fröhlich pfeifender Lieutenant Brody spazierte hinein.  
  
„Warum so fröhlich?"Yury hielt ihn sofort am Arm zurück.  
  
„Wir haben endlich einen Billardtisch bekommen und dann auch noch in der Offiziersmesse."Er druckste etwas herum. „Naja, mir wollte keiner den Spaß können, das Ding als meine private Quartier Einrichtung durchgehen zu lassen."  
  
„Echt? Wollen wir spielen?"fragte Samusa.  
  
„Klar, ich suche schon den ganzen Morgen jemanden, der eine Runde mit mir macht."  
  
„Sehr schön. Wir beide gegen sie, Lieutenant."Schlug Yury vor und packte Samusas Hände, die verführerisch an einem Knöpfchen neben der Magnetbahn spielten.  
  
Brody war von so viel Enthusiasmus total überwältig. „Einen Moment noch, ich muss vorher noch zu Captain Hudson."  
  
„Äh... na gut, dann geh da mal, wir sind gerade geflüchtet. Von uns gibt es keinen Beistand."Samusa schubste ihn Richtung Brücke und zog ihre Freundin in die kleine Kabine des „Fahrstuhles"der seaQuest. Schon schlossen sich die Türen. Sie drehte sich herum und blickte Yury fragend an. „Wie spielt man eigentlich Billiard?"  
  
Seufzend ließ sich die Brünette auf den Sitz sinken. „Ich glaube wir sollten uns vorher ein wenig warm spielen."  
  
Kurz entschlossen machten sich die Mädchen also auf den Weg in die Offiziersmesse.  
  
„Oh sehr schön. Keiner da."Sagte Samusa. „Dann können wir ja ganz in Ruhe unsere Billardkünste erproben. Wo sind jetz hier diese Stöckerdinger?"  
  
„Die heißen Queue soweit ich weiß."Sagte Yury  
  
„Ach echt? Wer gibt denn Stöcken einen Namen und dann noch so einen komischen?"  
  
„Auch egal. Da sind die Dinger auf jeden Fall."  
  
Beide nahmen sie sich einen Queue und ordneten die Kugeln in einem Dreieck an. Nun konnte es losgehen. Yury fing an und versuchte den ersten Stoß, um mit der weißen Kugel die anderen in die Löcher zu verfrachten, so wie das im Fernsehen immer klappte. Dazu schien die Kugel aber keine Lust zu haben, denn sie machte einen schönen Bogen um das Dreieck herum und berührte die anderen Kugeln nur ganz leicht.  
  
„Hm, also hoffentlich bleibt Brody noch ne Weile weg."  
  
„Jetzt probier ich's mal."Samusa nahm ihren Queue, versuchte verzweifelt ihn richtig zu halten und zu zielen. Ihr Versuch endete aber ähnlich wie der Yurys. „Meinst du er ist ein guter Billardspieler?"  
  
„Ähm... keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, der ist in ziemlich vielen Dingen gut."  
  
Samusa krempelte sich die Ärmel ihrer Uniform hoch. „Gut, dann muss ich besser werden."Erneut beugte sie sich über die Platte, den Queue immer noch total falsch in der Hand und gab den entscheidenden Stoß. Anstatt der Kugel flog nun aber ihr Queue einmal quer über den Tisch und auf der anderen Seite nach unten. Nur wenige Zentimeter an Yury vorbei. „Mordanschläge bitte noch zurückhalten, bis Hudson hier steht."Sie ging in die Hocke und wollte den Queue aufheben, doch ein Kabel, das unter dem Tisch scheinbar lose zu hängen schien, zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und kroch unter diesen. „Samusa?"  
  
„Was? Ist mein Stock etwa kaputt gegangen?"  
  
„Nein, aber könntest du bitte mal zu mir hier runter kommen?"  
  
Warum auch immer, aber Samusa haute sich kurzerhand mal auf den Boden und kroch unter den Tisch, als sie sah, dass Yury sie genau da hin haben wollte. „Ui, was ist denn das alles?"  
  
„Ich würde sagen unser lieber Lieutenant spielt ein falsches Spiel."Unter dem Billardtisch waren lauter bunte Kabel angebracht. An jedem Loch befand sich eine Steuerkonsole. Die Mädchen brauchten nicht viel Ahnung zu haben, um zu wissen, dass dies zur Manipulation des Spieles diente.  
  
Sie wollten gerade wieder hervor kriechen als jemand die Offiziersmesse betrat. Regungslos verharrten die zwei in ihrem Versteck. Die Person trat an den Billardtisch heran. Leider konnten die beiden nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, aber sie bezweifelten, dass es ihr Spielpartner war. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Anm.: Und wieder gaaaaanz vielen Dank für die Reviews!!!  
  
Die Beine bewegten sich nun um den Tisch herum, zu dem am Boden liegenden Queue und die Person hob ihn auf. Er stand mit dem Rücken zum Tisch, so konnte Captain Hudson seine neuen wissenschaftlichen Offiziere nicht sehen. Yury und Samusa hielten gleichzeitig die Luft an, als sie ihn erkannten. Yury zuckte es in den Finger ausprobieren zu wollen, ob einer der Kabel genügend Spannung hatte, um das unisolierte Ende Hudson gegen die Beine zu halten.  
  
Sie hörten wie der Queue auf die Platte gelegt wurde. Hudson räusperte sich lautstark, bevor er die Schleusentür schloss und in die Mitte der Offiziersmesse zurückkehrte. Dort zog er sich seine Schuhe aus und alte, verschwitzte mit Löchern übersäte Socken traten zum Vorschein.  
  
„Was hat der vor?"flüsterte Samusa.  
  
„Ich hoffe, der bleibt mit seinen stinkenden Käsefüßen möglichst weit von uns weg. Einen Gifttod wollte ich eigentlich nie erleiden."antwortete Yury ihr ebenfalls flüsternd.  
  
Der Captain bekam von der Unterhaltung unter dem Billardtisch nichts mit. In freudiger Erwartung schob er mehrere Stühle zusammen, so dass er eine gemütliche Liege daraus bauen konnte. Anschließend legte er einen optischen Datenträger in das dazu entsprechende Laufwerk und seufzte erleichtert auf, als er sich auf die Stühle legte.  
  
Vor Spannung kauten die beiden Mädchen an ihren Fingernägeln. Was würde hier nun geschehen? „Du, der will doch wohl nicht etwa wieder Schlafwandeln?"fragte Yury bang.  
  
„Ne, der hat doch keinen Kuchen hier."  
  
„Und was ist mit der Salatplatte? Vielleicht will er heute mal ein Sandwich durch die Gegend tragen."  
  
Samusa überlegte. „Hm, das könnte möglich sein. Aber der sieht doch eher aus wie ein Kannibale. Meinst du der steht da auf Hasenfutter?"Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch aus dem Lautsprecher drang nun eine Erzählerstimme. Das Programm des optischen Datenträgers lief nun ab.  
  
„Stürmische Herzen der Leidenschaft, von Bernice Love. Es war in einer dunklen Nacht, als er unvermittelt in ihr Zimmer drang. Ihr Vater hatte ihr verboten ihn jemals wieder zu sehen, doch sie wollte sich ihm nicht fügen. Auch wenn sie von edler Geburt war und ihr Liebster aus den Ghettos stammte, so gehörten sie doch zusammen. Bevor sie zu Bett ging, ließ sie ihre Balkontür weit auf. Kurz nach Mitternacht war es dann soweit. Eine Gestalt schlüpfte durch das Zimmer und entledigte sich seiner Kleider, bevor sie in das Bett zu der jungen Governeurstochter stieg. Wild und voller Ekstase zerriss er den dünnen Stoff, des Nachthemdes..."  
  
Yury's Kopf knallte auf den Boden. Da Hudson so vertieft in sein Hörspiel war, bekam er es nicht mit. „Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Der Kerl steht auf Schundromane!!! Hilfe ich muss sterben."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Freundin neben ihr krampfhaft versuchte, nicht laut los zu prusten. „Das is göttlich. Den muss man nur beobachten und der verarscht sich von ganz allein."Sagte Samusa so leise es ihr möglich war und mit Tränen in den Augen. Dann hielt sie kurz inne. „Yury, alles klar?"Diese verzog das Gesicht und sah irgendwie blass aus.  
  
„Wie man's nimmt. Mir is grad der Hudsonfußgestank in die Nase gestiegen."  
  
„Wir müssen doch noch von unserem Erlebnis berichten können - Du musst durchhal ..."Samusa roch es jetzt auch und musste erst mal die Luft anhalten. Ob die Crew der seaQuest wohl wusste, was für eine Gefahr von ihrem eigenen Captain ausging?  
  
Zum Glück nahte die Rettung in Form von lauten Stimmen die sich der Offiziersmesse näherten. Hudsons Ohren schienen auf Geräusche solcher Art gut programmiert zu sein, um ja nicht bei seinem kleinen Hobby erwischt zu werden.  
  
Einen sich so schnell bewegenden Hudson hatten die Mädchen noch nie gesehen. In Windeseile wurden dann auch zu ihrer Freude die Füße bedeckt und das kleine Hörspielchen grummelnd und verärgert ausgemacht. Er hatte es gerade noch so geschafft einen Eindruck zu ermitteln, als wollte er gerade gehen, just in dem Moment als ein erneut fröhlicher Jim Brody den Raum betrat.  
  
„Lieutenant."Sagte Hudson und verließ den Raum. Brody sah dem Captain noch eine Weile perplex hinterher und schloss dann erneut die Schleuse. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah er auch schon Yury und Samusa vor sich stehen. „Wollen wir dann anfangen?"fragte Yury grinsend.  
  
„W-wie kommt ihr denn hier her? Eben wart ihr doch noch nicht...oder?"Für kurze Zeit schien der Offizier an sich selbst zu zweifeln.  
  
„Wohl überarbeitet was? Da wird es aber Zeit für ein wenig Entspannung. Hier, der Stock, äh ich meine Queue."Samusa machte eine ziemlich seltsame Mundbewegung beim Versuch dieses Wort richtig auszusprechen.  
  
„Äh, ja. Danke."Brody sammelte sich kurz und war dann endlich soweit, sich siegessicher dem Billardtisch zu widmen. „Ladies first."  
  
Yury und Samusa sahen sich an, jeweils eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Machst du, oder soll ich?"fragte Yury ihre Freundin  
  
„Ach mach du. Du kannst das eh besser als ich."Beide Mädchen mussten kichern.  
  
Yury nahm ihren Queue und machte den ersten Stoß in Richtung Kugeln. Dieser verlief nicht sehr viel besser, als ihr voriger, als sie noch geübt hatten, allerdings reichte er alle mal aus, um eine der Kugeln in ein Loch zu verfrachten. Die beiden Mädchen hatten nicht umsonst entdeckt, dass Brody hier eine ganze Schummelmaschinerie erstellt hatte.  
  
Der Lieutenant schaute ein wenig überrascht und schien schon darüber nachzudenken, ob das mit rechten Dingen zu ging, allerdings erschien ihm das dann doch zu unwahrscheinlich.  
  
„Ja, nicht so doof gucken. Noch bin ich dran."Yury ging in Position, lag den Queue an und ... haute besagten Stab weit über den Tisch bis er entzwei auf den Boden knallte.  
  
„Bin ich jetzt dran?"fragte Samusa, als sie auf den am Boden liegenden Queuestab in zwei Teilen betrachtete.  
  
„Ja bist du."meinte Yury frustriert. „und ich dachte, ich könnte ihn jetzt voll abzocken."  
  
Brody musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Das glaube ich nicht, dass ihr das schafft. Ich habe schon vorhin mit dem Commander ein paar Runden gespielt und er hat es auch kein einziges Mal geschafft. In einer ist er noch nicht einmal ran gekommen, weil ich alles locker abgeräumt habe."  
  
„Das wird hier nicht gehen."sagte Yury und haute sich auf einen der Stühle, jedoch darauf bedacht, dass es nicht der ist, auf dem zuvor ein gewisser Captain es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
  
„Wir werden sehen."grinste der Lieutenant nur.  
  
„Nein es geht nicht!"gab nun auch Samusa hinzu. Sie stellte sich entschlossen vor dem Mann auf und ging gleich wieder ein paar Schritte zurück. Der war doch etwas zu groß für sie.  
  
„Ihr seid euch aber ziemlich sicher."Noch immer zweifelte der Offizier an den Worten der Neulinge.  
  
„Japp, weil du das hier nicht mehr hast."Samusa drückte ihm ein Bündel Kabel in die Hand und machte sich daran in Stellung zu gehen. Verdutzt betrachtete Jim die Kabel. „Wo..."begann er, doch Yury's Finger der unter den Tisch zeigte, ließ die Schamesröte in sein Gesicht schießen. „Ok, ihr habt recht."  
  
„Davon reden wir doch die ganze Zeit. Sollten mal die Lauscher waschen. Wir können nicht alle solch eine fette Stimme wie der Captain haben und da durch den Schmalz dringen."  
  
„RUHE!"schrie Samusa. „Ich muss mich für den goldenen Stoß konzentrieren." Alles war dann auch ruhig in der Offiziersmesse. Samusa legte den Queue an, verengte die Augen soweit, dass sie Ziel nehmen konnte. Schob den Stab langsam vor und zurück. Irgendwie musste sie doch die richtige Peilung her bekommen, bevor sie stark zustieß... den grünen Filz aufratschte und den Queue in weitem Bogen über den Tisch segeln ließ. Als er auf der anderen Seite des Raumes auf den Boden krachte und in splitternde Teile zerbrach, blieb es einige Zeit lang ruhig. „Ups."  
  
Yury klatschte los. „Bravo! Der hat es weiter geschafft als meiner zuvor. Sie sind dran, Lieutenant."  
  
Der war aber gar nicht mehr so erpicht darauf mit den beiden weiter zu spielen. Sie hatten soeben hintereinander zwei Queues zerbrochen und er besaß nur insgesamt vier. Was würde er machen, wenn die weiteren zwei kaputt gingen. Ob die sich genauso im Labor anstellten? Er musste unbedingt beim nächsten Essen Lucas erwischen. Vielleicht hatte der ein paar Tipps für ihn, was er machen muss, um sein gutes Spielzeug in einem Stück aus den Händen der Mädchen zurück zu erhalten.  
  
„Ähm, ich glaube ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen."Versuchte er sich aus der Misere zu retten. „Ich bin sicher ihr doch auch. Lucas war ja lange Zeit der einzige Wissenschaftler hier an Bord, wenn man die Ärzte mal weg lässt, und hat bestimmt eine Menge Arbeit. Da muss einiges nun abgearbeitet werden."Er entnahm Samusa schnell den noch letzten ganzen Queue neben dem in seiner Hand, da sie diesen gerade entdeckt hatte und weiter spielen wollte, und sperrte die Teile in einen Schrank, dessen Schlüssel er in seiner Uniform gut verstaute. „Wir sehen uns!"Blitzschnell war er aus dem Raum verschwunden.  
  
„Irgendwie scheint dem nicht ganz wohl geworden zu sein. Dabei wollten wir Hudson ärgern und nicht den guten Jim."sagte Yury mitleidig.  
  
„Wir backen ihm einen großen Schokokuchen und schon ist er wieder in Ordnung."Der Vorschlag erntete von Yury nur einen seltsamen Blick, der keiner Deutung bedurfte. „Willst du, dass ich die seaQuest in die Luft jage? Hier gibt es eine Menge Leute, die dir diese Leichtfertigkeit nachtragen werden!"  
  
„Gut, kein Schokokuchen."zuckte Samusa mit den Schultern. „Aber was machen wir denn jetzt? Ohne Stöcker lässt sich der Tisch nicht so gut in Einzelteile zerlegen."  
  
„Wohl wahr. Ich schlag vor, wir verlassene erst mal den Raum. Gewisse Dinge erinnern mich zu sehr an gewisse Hobbys gewisser Captains." Beide Mädchen schüttelten sich und machten sich schleunigst auf den Weg aus der Offiziersmesse.  
  
Da standen sie nun auf einem der vielen Korridore und überlegten, wo sie nun am besten hingehen sollten. „Meine Güte, hier ist ja nix los!"rief Yury empört aus, denn es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen und auch kein Ton zu hören.  
  
Samusa zupfte an Yurys Ärmel. „Glaubst du, dass Hudson wieder zur Brücke ist, nachdem er tragischerweise bei seiner Entspannung gestört wurde?" „Oh, das lässt sich raus finden."Mit einem Grinsen gingen die zwei erneut Richtung Brücke.  
  
Schleichend stiegen sie aus dem MagLev und luscherten vorsichtig um die Ecke, um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Gefahr in Form des Captains auf sie lauerte.  
  
„Ich glaub die Luft ist rein."Flüsterte Samusa.  
  
Yury nickte. „Lass uns trotzdem noch mal näher ran, um sicher zu gehen."  
  
Auch bei näherem Heranschleichen, war keine Spur von Hudson zu sehen. Yury und Samusa atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie sicher sein konnten, nur O'Neill und Lucas vorzufinden. Nun war die Schleicherei vorbei und sie spazierten munter auf die Brücke. Der Lieutenant tippte gerade was in den Computer vor ihm, schien dabei aber nicht sonderlich begeistert. Lucas war gleich völlig lustlos und hatte seinen Kopf auf seine linke Hand gestützt, um mit der rechten über die Tastatur zu fliegen.  
  
„Na ihr zwei? Scheint ja mächtig viel Spaß zu machen."  
  
Beide Offiziere wendeten ihre Blicke von den Bildschirmen und schauten auf die mitten im Raum stehenden Mädchen. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"fragte Lucas überrascht.  
  
„Die Gefangenen besuchen."Antwortete Yury. „Seid jetzt nur noch ihr zwei hier?"  
  
„Ja genau. Der Captain hielt es für eine gute Idee anscheinend allen außer uns Landgang zu geben. Er selbst hat sich auch schon davon gemacht."Tim schien ernsthaft sauer zu sein, was alle im Raum ein wenig überraschte. „Ihr seid anscheinend auch nicht verschont geblieben?"  
  
„Nein, sind wir nicht. Wir haben schon mehrmals versucht uns dem Bösen zu entziehen, hat aber nicht geklappt."Erklärte Samusa.  
  
Der Lieutenant schaute ziemlich verwirrt, während Lucas sich denken konnte was gemeint war. „Wie meint ihr das denn?"fragte Tim nach.  
  
„Ganz einfach. Wir haben wie's scheint eine anziehende Wirkung auf den Captain."Beide Mädchen verzogen das Gesicht. „Wir sind ihm heut schon geschlagene dreimal begegnet und zweimal davon hat er sogar mit uns gesprochen."Yury hatte einen ziemlich ernsten Blick aufgesetzt.  
  
„Und beim dritten Mal hat er euch ignoriert?"fragte Lucas nun neugierig.  
  
„Äh, er hatte uns nicht bemerkt. Hudson meinte nur uns beinahe umbringen zu müssen."  
  
Schon wieder gab es verwirrte Blicke als Reaktion. „Er wollte euch umbringen???"  
  
„Jaha, mit einer ganz fiesen und hinterhältigen Giftgasattacke, indem er seine Schuhe auszog und damit dem Gestank die Freiheit schenkte." Yury musste an des Captains Freizeitbeschäftigung denken und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Ihr last euch auch alles aus der Nase ziehen, was? Wieso grinst du jetzt so?"Der Ensign wurde unruhig.  
  
„Tja nun...", begann Yury, „Hudson hat..."  
  
„Hey, wir können uns jetzt endlich den ganzen Knöpfen widmen!"  
  
Sofort war Yury's Aufmerksamkeit den zweien gewichen und wetzte schnell auf die andere Seite und begann den Finger in Drückposition zu bringen. „Gleichzeitig?"fragte sie.  
  
„Aber klaro!"antwortete Samusa. Sie zählten gleichzeitig an: „Eins, zwei, DREI!"Sofort hatte jeder einen Knopf gedrückt und nichts geschah... „Äh..."  
  
„Was soll das?"Yury begann einfach mal ein paar andere zu drücken, doch wieder Fehlanzeige.  
  
Seufzend kam Lucas zu ihnen herunter. „Ich habe die Kontrollen alle auf meine Station umgeschaltet. Ihr beiden macht mir zuviel Ärger. Ich will nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn ihr die hinteren Balasttanks gefüllt hättet."  
  
O'Neill nahm die Kopfhörer ab und drehte sich mit den verschränkten Armen herum. „Wie habt ihr es nur geschafft ohne viel Aufsehens durch die Akademie zu kommen? Das ist mir ehrlich ein Rätsel."  
  
„Sie waren nicht auf der Akademie."sagte Lucas locker flockig von der Ferse weg.  
  
Den Mädchen klappten die Münder auf.  
  
Der Ensign lächelte siegessicher. „Das war ein Volltreffer!"  
  
„Aber wie könnt ihr dann hier sein, wenn ihr nicht auf der Akademie wart?" fragte Tim weiter.  
  
„Ein wenig Spaß kann uns auf dem Schiff gut tun und ich mag es einfach im Glanz meiner Fans zu erstrahlen, darum haben die beiden seit kurzer Zeit je eine eigene Akte."Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlenderte gemütlich an den beiden Mädchen vorbei 


	10. Kapitel 10

Anm.: Vielen Dank an die Reviewer!!  
  
Tina: Du kannst uns glauben, wir fanden es da unter dem Billardtisch auch nicht sonderlich angenehm...aber Flucht war einfach nicht drin. Hudson hätte uns noch entdeckt...  
  
Nun sind wir entdeckt worden...aber eins kannst du glauben, so schnell werden die uns nicht los!!!  
  
Kiddo: Genau, Hudson ist eine Gefahr für die gesamte Menschheit! Zu Brody kann ich nur sagen, dass er einem wirklich leid tun kann. Jo, Lucas ist uns irgendwie voraus, aber ob ihm das was bringt? Wir weden sehen.  
  
„Und jetzt erzählt ihr uns mal, was ihr von Hudson raus gefunden habt."  
  
Zu allererst wechselten die Mädchen Blicke untereinander. „Wir müssen uns vorher noch bedanken für die Personalakten."Sagte Yury.  
  
Samusa nickte zustimmend. „Gut Idee."Ohne viele Umschweife hauten sie sich auf die Knie und dankten ihm so. Sich den Staub von der Uniform klopfend stand Yury wieder auf. „Gut, ich habe eine geniale Idee. Könnten wir Hudson nicht irgendwie bloßstellen mit seinem kleinen Hobby?"  
  
„Was für ein Hobby und worum geht es?"der Lieutenant hatte langsam keine Geduld mehr. Ihm ging das hier alles ziemlich auf die Nerven.  
  
„Wollt ihr ihn wieder filmen?"fragte auch der junge Ensign mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Nein!"schüttelte Samusa heftig den Kopf, so dass die Haare nur so herum flogen. „Der steht doch voll auf diese Schundromane für Frauen."  
  
„Die mit den Muskelbepackten Superhelden und bei jeder Kleinigkeit in Ohnmacht fallenden Frauen."erklärte das andere Mädchen weiter.  
  
Ihr Idol blickte noch verwirrter. „Gibt es solche Bücher überhaupt?"  
  
„Sag mal in was für Abteilungen suchst du immer deine Bücher wenn du welche kaufen gehst?"Samusa glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben.  
  
„Da wo die Sachbücher stehen."kam sofort die Antwort.  
  
Augenrollend war es nun an den Mädchen aufzuseufzen. O'Neill kam ihnen zuvor. „Du solltest mal mit Lonnie sprechen, die kann dir bestimmt was ausleihen. Die liest so etwas auch gerne. Ford hat mir letztens beim Essen erzählt, wie sehr sie ihm bei ihrem letzten Date von ihrem aktuellen Buch vorgeschwärmt hat. Anscheinend ist da gerade eine neue Reihe angelaufen, nach der sie alle verrückt sind."  
  
„War ja klar, dass die sowas liest."Meinte Yury nur abschätzend. „Aber ich habe auch beim Essen etwas mitbekommen. Hudson will sein Geigengefidel mal aufnehmen und der Mannschaft vorspielen. Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir einfach die Disc austauschen und seinen Lieblingsroman ins Laufwerk reinhauen?"Sie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
  
„Jo! Das wird geil!"Samusa war gleich hellauf begeistert. Lucas machte währenddessen einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und lies die beiden Mädchen ein wenig zweifeln. Yury kräuselte die Stirn. „Wie, nicht gut?"  
  
„Die Rache ist unser."Nun musste er grinsen und lies Yury und Samusa erleichtert aufatmen. Aber halt. Da war doch noch wer. Alle Blicke waren nun auf O'Neill gerichtet.  
  
„Bist du dabei?"fragte Samusa den Lieutenant.  
  
Tim stand auf und schaute zunächst Lucas und dann Yury und Samusa an. „Worauf ihr wetten könnt!" Plötzlich war es still auf der Brücke, denn diese Reaktion kam irgendwie unerwartet. Eigentlich hatten alle mit einer Antwort über das Risiko einer solchen Aktion gerechnet oder ähnliches. Nicht aber mit solch einer Entschlossenheit. „Wann kann's losgehen?!"O'Neill war gar nicht mehr zu halten.  
  
„Ganz ruhig. Soweit ich das mitgekriegt hab, ist die große Vorstellung morgen Abend. Also haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit und müssen nicht hetzen."Erklärte Yury.  
  
„Ja aber, wir müssen das doch noch planen. Wie kriegen wir die Discs vertauscht ohne dass Hudson Wind davon kriegt?"  
  
Samusa machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. „Ach, das kriegen wir schon hin."  
  
„Na, solch einen Optimismus möchte ich auch haben."  
  
Just in diesem Moment kam Tony auf die Brücke spaziert. „Hey Jungs, Brody und ich planen heute eine gepflegte Runde Poker. Seid ihr dabei?"Erst jetzt entdeckte er die beiden Mädchen.  
  
„Huhu."  
  
„Äh oh hallo."  
  
„So leid es uns tut Tony, aber wir sitzen hier auf der Brücke fest. Poker ist heut nicht drin."Lucas passte das so gar nicht.  
  
„Ja, na also...wir hätten heut noch nix zu tun. Können wir nicht mitspielen?"  
  
Piccolo sah mit in Falten gelegter Stirn zu Yury.  
  
„Au ja!„ Samusa klatschte in die Hände. „Können wir mitspielen? Ja? Können wir?"  
  
Tony schien noch kurz zu überlegen..."Ja gut, von mir aus. Heute Abend bei Brody. Bis dann."Schon war er wieder weg und die Mädchen hatten nun auch eine schöne Beschäftigung, um sich die Wartezeit auf den morgigen Event zu versüßen.  
  
„Du Yury?"fragte Samusa leise.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Wie geht Poker?"  
  
„Ich dachte du wüsstest das, da du dich ja bei ihnen gemeldet hast."  
  
Samusas Augen wurden größer. „Du kannst das also auch nicht?"  
  
Yury schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nur, dass es da um volle Häuser und irgendwelche Straßen geht."  
  
„Ah, genau, die vollen Häuser. Haben wir auch immer, wenn Weihnachten ist oder jemand Geburtstag hat. Oder wenn Es mal wieder meint, eine seiner Partys für Talk Show Freaks zu schmeißen. Ich sage dir, das ist immer ein Gedöns. Da wird dir schlecht nebenbei."  
  
Tim und Lucas sahen die beiden nun doch etwas verwundert an. Samusa hatte das Flüstern aufgegeben, als sie zu Talk Shows kam.  
  
„Echt? Sowas gibt es?"Dann erst registrierte sie in welche Richtung ihr Gespräch ging. „Oh, also dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Wir brauchen ganz schnell ein paar Infos."Sie nahm ihre Freundin bei der Hand und fetzte durch das Boot.  
  
Der junge Ensign seufzte auf. „Ich sollte es besser wissen, nur leider habe ich Angst, die beiden könnten etwas ganz und gar dummes anstellen."  
  
„Was hast du vor?"fragte O'Neill ihn.  
  
„Ich gehe ihnen nach. Die beiden sind eine Gefahr für das Boot und das nicht zu wenig. Anfangs dachte ich Tony wäre schlimm, aber die beiden."Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Der Lieutenant drehte sich herum. „Henderson hat doch Zeit. Ihr Dienst ist erst zu Ende gegangen."  
  
Langsam schielte der Wissenschaftler in die andere Richtung, bevor er seinen Stuhl zurück schob und zu ihr ging. Henderson schien die Idee zu gefallen. Sie fragte, wo sie die beiden finden könnte und machte sich auf den Weg. Beruhigt ging Lucas zurück. „Hoffen wir, sie findet sie auch wirklich im Labor."  
  
„Warum ausgerechnet dort?"  
  
„Weil ich dort ein paar Computerspiele auf dem Tisch habe liegen lassen. Die lassen die nicht einfach so dort."  
  
Henderson ging zuerst aber zu dem Quartier der beiden Neulinge. Schließlich könnten sie auch dort sein, oder beim Moon Pool hatte der Ensign gemeint, doch da Darwin zum fressen raus war, war diese Möglichkeit recht unwahrscheinlich. Die Mädchen waren nicht da. Zu guter Letzt ging sie auf das Deck mit den Labors. Schon von weitem hörte sie das Klirren von Gläsern, die herum geschoben wurden und das auf und zu gehen von Schubladen.  
  
„Hey."kam sie fröhlich in den Raum.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen sahen auf. Im Labor selber herrschte kein so großes Durcheinander, wie man es eigentlich hätte erwarten sollen bei dem Krach zuvor. „Hallo."  
  
„Lucas hat mich gebeten, euch ein wenig in die Dienstführung einzuarbeiten. Er meinte ihr hättet Probleme euch hier einzuarbeiten."  
  
„Das muss der grad sagen. Ist doch selber durchs Boot anfangs gezischt, wie es ihm passte."sagte Yury.  
  
Lonnie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Sie entschied sich dafür, es einfach zu übergehen. „Wie sieht euer Dienstplan denn aus?"  
  
Samusa klappte der Mund auf. „Was für ein ... oh, das Teil. Ist in unserem Quartier."  
  
„Sehr schön, dann lass uns den mal ansehen."  
  
Yury stubste ihre Freundin von der Seite an. „Du hör mal, die will irgendwas von uns, aber ich weiß nicht was."  
  
„Ah, jetzt habe ich es verstanden. Du brauchst Freundinnen."Sie sah fragend zu Henderson. „Ich dachte du hättest bereits welche."  
  
Sie lachte. „Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Wie gesagt, Lucas hat das Gefühl, ihr kommt hier nicht so klar. Ganz ehrlich, wenn das wirklich so ist, dann dauert es nicht lange, bis ihr an Hudson geratet."  
  
„Äh, das sind wir schon."unterbrach Yury sie. „Aber bisher hat der sich nichts anmerken lassen. Wollte uns schon mal ein Gespräch aufdrängen. Solche Nerven hat der."  
  
„Wisst ihr, eigentlich ist er ganz in Ordnung. Ich bin bisher auch gut mit ihm klar gekommen. Man braucht eine Zeit, bis man sich an seine Art gewöhnt, aber dann geht das schon."  
  
„Darf ich dich fragen, was du heute Nacht geträumt hast?"fragte Yury sie nun.  
  
Verwirrt blickte die Offizierin sie an.  
  
Samusa winkte ab. „Vergiss es einfach. Kannst du Poker?"  
  
„Sollten wir nicht lieber erst mal eure Dienstpläne holen?"  
  
Synchron schüttelten die Mädchen die Köpfe.  
  
„Also, wenn ihr meint...ich glaube aber wir sollten..."  
  
„Uns um das Pokerproblem kümmern."warf Samusa dazwischen.  
  
„Das tut mir ja nun leid, aber so genau weiß ich das nicht. Ich hab erst einmal mit den Jungs Poker gespielt und da stellte sich heraus, dass die auf Strippoker aus waren. Das war nicht gerade die feine Art und an eurer Stelle würde ich das mit dem Spielen auch lieber sein lassen. Wer weiß, ob die nicht irgendeinen Hintergedanken haben. Ihr solltet da lieber aufpassen und ihr solltet auch nicht vergessen..."  
  
„Nee ach was, die sollten lieber aufpassen."unterbrach Yury das Gesprudel von Worten. „Wir können schon auf uns aufpassen. Nur mit dem Pokern klappt's noch nicht so."  
  
Mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen blickten sie nun zu Lonnie, die immer noch überlegte, ob die anderen beiden sie überhaupt gehört hatten. „Tut mir leid, da kann ich euch nicht wirklich helfen."  
  
Der Satz war anscheinend das Signal für die beiden Mädchen den Raum fluchtartig zu verlassen. Die Person, die zurückgelassen wurde stand nun komplett verwirrt da. „Die sind ja ein Fulltimejob..."Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie nun ebenfalls den Raum, um Lucas Bescheid zu geben, dass er sich da lieber jemand anderen suchen sollte, der ein Auge auf die beiden hat.  
  
Währenddessen standen Yury und Samusa erneut ein wenig planlos in den unzähligen Gängen der seaQuest.  
  
„So, wir spielen heute Poker, haben aber keine Ahnung von der Materie. Was tun?"  
  
„Tja...ich bin mal für improvisieren."antworte Yury trocken. „So schwer kann das ja nicht sein. Wir haben eh keine Zeit uns irgendwelche Regeln erklären zu lassen, denn wir müssen ja noch Brodys Kabine finden."  
  
„Genau, Versuch macht klug. Dann sollten wir uns auf die Suche machen...Mensch, das hätte uns mal früher einfallen sollen, hoffentlich kommen wir da heute noch an."  
  
Entschlossen machten sich die zwei auf den Weg, ohne wirklich genau zu wissen, wo es lang ging.  
  
„Kommt dir das nicht auch komisch vor?"fragte Samusa unsicher.  
  
„Doch. Voll merkwürdig. Mir scheint, als würden wir nicht im Kreis gehen. Auf jeden Fall sind wir hier vorhin noch nicht vorbei gekommen."  
  
„Meinst du etwa, wir könnten unter Umständen richtig sein?"  
  
„Na ja, soweit würd ich nicht gehen. Wir wissen lediglich, dass wir keine Runden drehen, so á la Hudson."  
  
Plötzlich blieb Samusa stehen und starrte ungläubig in eine Richtung.  
  
„Samusa, was...?"  
  
„Guck ma."Mit einem Finge zeigte sie auf das Schild einer Tür. Yury gesellte sich hinzu und beide guckten ungläubig zu jenem besagten Schild.  
  
„Darf man fragen, was ihr da macht?"fragte eine Stimme neben ihnen.  
  
„Wir gucken dieses Schild hier an."antwortete Yury.  
  
„Tatsächlich? Und ich hatte schon Angst ihr wolltet noch eine Runde Billard spielen. Aber nur damit ihr's wisst, von mir bekommt ihr keinen Queue mehr."Brodys Gesicht war todernst, während die Mädchen immer noch dieses Schild anstarrten.  
  
„Oh hallö."Samusa vollführte eine kleine Winkbewegung. „Nein kein Billard. Poker."  
  
„Wie Poker...sagt bloß Tony hat euch beiden..."  
  
„Geeeenau."antwortete Yury. „Deswegen sind wir ja hier. Und ganz stolz , dass wir deine Kabine gleich auf Anhieb gefunden haben. Das grenzt an ein Wunder."  
  
Der Lieutenant schaute auf seine Uhr. „Ihr seid viel zu früh."  
  
„Ja, hallo? Haben wir doch schon erklärt. Wir haben nicht damit gerechnet hier so schnell anzukommen."sagte Samusa.  
  
Brody seufzte auf. „Na dann kommt mal rein, ihr zwei." 


	11. Kaptitel 11

Anm.: Vielen Dank für die Reviews!!!!!!

Kiddo: Hier wird nicht höflich gefragt, sondern einfach gemacht! ;o) Aber du hast recht, wir bräuchten einen Plan, vielleicht sollten wir uns darum mal kümmern. Guter Tipp.

Tina: Wir sind nicht lo leicht zu verschrecken, wir haben doch Lucas auf unserer Seite...auch wenn man sich fragen könnte, wie lange wohl noch? :)

Jetzt wird gepokert...;o)

Die Mädchen drängelten sich an ihm vorbei in das Quartier.  
  
In der Mitte war bereits ein runder Tisch aufgebaut und ganz viele Chips in den verschiedenen Farben befanden sich darauf. „Hui, hat bestimmt lange gedauert die Chipstürmchen zu bauen."meinte Yury.  
  
Ihre Freundin nahm bereits Platz und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen den Tisch. Ehe jemand noch etwas unternehmen konnte, stürzten die Türmchen in sich zusammen. „Damit hättet ihr aber rechnen müssen."sagte sie vorwurfsvoll als Brody ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf.  
  
Geknickt machte sie der Lieutenant daran, sein Werk wieder aufzubauen. Die Schleuse ging auf und weitere Spieler traten ein.  
  
Tony setzte sich sofort neben Samusa. „Hallo Puppe. In meine Karten sehen ist nicht, aber Glück bringen darfst du mir."grinste er sie an. Sie verzog den Mund und rutschte samt Stuhl ein paar kleine Meterchen von ihm weg. Nun konnte sich Brody noch dazwischen quetschen. Mit von der Partie waren zwei Leute von der Sicherheit, die die beiden Neuzugänge jedoch nicht kannten. Schön brav setzte sich nun auch Yury an den Tisch.  
  
„Heute spielen wir mal eine faire Runde Poker."sagte Tony und begann wie ein Zockermeister die Karten zu mischen.  
  
„Fair? Der da kann noch nicht mal fair Billiard spielen."Yury zeigte auf Brody.  
  
„Stimmt gar nicht. Ich war nicht der jenige, der den Tisch kaputt machen musste."verteidigte sich der Lieutenant.  
  
In dem Moment kam ein weiterer Spieler hinzu. „Sorry Jungs, bin von Hudson aufgehalten worden."Commander Ford quetschte sich zwischen Yury und einem der Sicherheitsleute hinein.  
  
Sofort war das Thema Billard aus Yury's Gedanken. „Echt? Was wollte er denn? Sollten sie ihm bei seinem Violinengedudel zuhören? Muss ja schrecklich gewesen sein. Lucas hat ihm schon bei seinen komischen Sportübungen helfen müssen. Muss eklig sein diese schmierigen Knöchel halten zu müssen und dann macht der hoch, runter, hoch, runter."Sie schüttelte sich. „Was für ein grausiger Gedanke."  
  
„Nein."meinte Ford verwirrt. „Er wollte nur unsere nächste Mission durch sprechen, die wir vorhin vom Oberkommando rein bekommen haben."  
  
„Wir haben eine neue Mission?"fragte Tony mit einer dicken Zigarre im Mund. Er hatte sie sich gerade angezündet und begann auszuteilen.  
  
„Ja, aber ich darf noch nichts sagen. Bisher wissen wir noch nicht, ob wir auch wirklich hin sollen oder nicht doch ein anderes Boot."  
  
„Na aber das wär doch mal was. Endlich ist auf dem Kahn was los."freute sich Samusa. Yury verstand das nicht genau. War hier etwa nichts los? Sie sah das anders.  
  
„Schluss mit Palaver. Fangen wir an!"Piccolo erklärte kurz die Regeln und schon ging es los. Jeder legte ein paar Karten ab und bekam auch wieder neue, so wie er es vom Geber verlangte. Die Mädchen besahen das Schauspiel mit neugierigem Interesse. Samusa entschied sich dann ihre beiden Könige raus zu geben. Die gefielen ihr nicht besonders. Einer hatte einen Knick und der andere musste mal nass geworden sein. Als sie ihre beiden Karten wieder hatte, quieckte sie erfreut auf. „Hey, ich habe jetzt vier Asse! Ist das gut?"Alle Anwesenden außer Yury stöhnten auf und warfen ihre Karten hin.  
  
„Äh... ich denke ja."sagte Yury achselzuckend und legte ihre Karten ebenfalls mit zu den anderen. Erneut wurden sie gemischt, natürlich erst, nachdem Samusa ihr Spielzeug bekam. Während des Mischens und anschließenden Austeilens spielte sie mit den gewonnenen Chips.  
  
„Neue Runde, neues Glück."sagte Ford und steckte sich auch eine Zigarre an. Dieses Mal verlief das alles nicht so wie zuvor. Es lag nun eine rote Herz Acht auf dem Tisch. Yury hielt eine Herzdame in der Hand. Bevor die anderen mitbekamen, was geschah, lag diese Dame auch schon in der Mitte des Tisches. Samusa reagierte Blitzschnell und warf eine Kreuzdame hin. Yury parierte mit einer Kreuzsechs. Das ging noch ein paar Züge so weiter, dann rief die dunkelhaarige: „Gewonnen! Keine Karten mehr. Bekomme ich jetzt auch ein paar Chips?"  
  
Keiner der anwesenden Herren sagte einen Ton, da sie lediglich ein verwirrtes Staunen zustande brachten.  
  
"Wie Chips? Was, wie...nein." Tony hatte seine Sprache wiedergefunden.  
  
"Hey, das ist jetzt aber unfair!" beschwerte sich Samusa nun, allerdings wurde sie mit Ausnahme des heftigen Nickens ihrer Freundin einfach ignoriert. "Erlaubt ihr euch hier einen Scherz? Muss ich jetzt Angst haben dass auch der Tisch bald zu Bruch geht? Ihr seid wirklich seltsam." gab Brody sachlich zur Kenntnis.  
  
"Ihr wisst schon noch was wir hier spielen, oder?"  
  
"Ja Tony. Wir spielen Poker." antwortete Yury unschuldig. Jetzt machte sich leichte Verzweiflung bei den männlichen Mitspielern breit. Tony dachte angestrengt nach.  
  
"Aber das war eben offensichtlich kein Poker!!" Auf die Mädchen machte Piccolo einen recht aufgeregten Eindruck.  
  
"Nee, war's auch nicht." sagte Yury, erneut die Unschuld in Person.  
  
"Das war Maumau!" warf Samusa dazwischen und schob ganz unauffällig ein paar Chips zu Yury. Diese begann sofort den gelben Turm von Samusa mit ihren blauen Chips zu verschönern.  
  
Sichtlich überfordert ließ Tony seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen, wobei das meisterhafte Bauwerk der weiblichen Mitspieler das zeitliche segnete. "Ey, das war jetzt bestimmt Absicht! Schäm dich!" meckerte Samusa, während sie schon wieder beim Aufbauen war.  
  
"Ich glaub, was Tony gerne wissen wollte war, warum ihr plötzlich mit Maumau anfangt." Commander Ford hatte die Situation ungläubig, aber auch amüsiert beobachtet, wollte nun aber doch langsam weiter spielen.  
  
Yury zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir wissen nicht wie man Poker spielt."  
  
"Und warum kommt ihr dann einfach hier her und setzt euch an den Tisch, wenn ihr von nichts und wieder nichts eine Ahnung habt?" fragte einer der Sicherheitsleute sichtlich genervt.  
  
Die Mädchen formten ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Der Offizier von der Sicherheit glaubte zu hören, dass ein verärgertes Knurren aus Samusa Richtung kam.  
  
"Seit wann haben Statisten denn auch was zu sagen?" fragte Yury nun vorwurfsvoll.  
  
"Was soll das denn bitte heißen?!" Er stand auf und nun musste Yury ziemlich weit nach oben schauen, um in das Gesicht dieses Schranks zu blicken. Darin erkannte sie, dass dieser mehr als verwirrt war. Wirklich eine Antwort wusste Yury auch nicht, denn es war dann doch ein wenig problematisch das zu erklären.  
  
"Was is nu? Spielen wir weiter?" fragte Samusa dazwischen und schaute zu ihrer Freundin.  
  
"Au ja, los." Beide Mädchen schauten nun erwartungsvoll in die Runde...der aufgebaute Schrank, der verzweifelte Tony mit nahenden Kopfschmerzen, der ängstliche Brody u. Co schienen nur langsam hinterher zu kommen, bei dem, was hier passierte.  
  
"Ihr sagt ja gar nichts. Wir teilen schon mal die Karten aus, okay?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, machte sich Yury an die Arbeit. "Ich denke mal die Regeln brauchen wir jetzt nicht noch mal erklären. Maumau dürfte jedem ein Begriff sein. Und denkt dran: Bube auf Bube geht nicht!" "Genau, wir spielen hier nach strengen Regeln, so voll gangstermäßig." Die Mädchen kicherten.  
  
Die Karten waren soweit verteilt. Mr. "Schrank" hatte sich schon wieder gesetzt und alle nahmen, wenn auch verunsichert, ihre Karten auf. Ford und Piccolo fühlten sich noch dazu ein wenig unwohl, da sie immer noch ihre Zigarren im Mund hatten, was angesichts des Kartenspiels irgendwie nicht ganz angemessen war.  
  
"Seht's mal von der Seite Jungs. Es ist noch nichts zu Bruch gegangen." Seufzend begann Brody und legte eine Kreuz Acht auf die in der Mitte liegende Herz Acht.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und das Spiel wurde erneut unterbrochen.  
  
„Ja, bitte."sagte Brody genervt und legte seine Karten verdeckt auf den Tisch, weil die Personen neben ihm schon kräftig rüber blinzelten.  
  
Einer der Brückenoffiziere kam herein und bat darum, dass Yury und Samusa mit ihm kommen würden.  
  
Verwundert wechselten die beiden Blicke. „Ach, sie sollten vielleicht nicht damit rechnen, allzubald wieder zurück zu sein."  
  
„Äh... warum?"  
  
„Weil Lieutenant O'Neill meinte, dass sie beide für diese Aufgabe am geeignetsten wären."  
  
„Oh ach so, wenn es nur O'Neill ist."Samusa haute ihre Karten auf den Tisch, die schon wieder drei Asse beinhalteten.  
  
Die großen Augen der anderen Mitspieler mussten nicht mehr kommentiert werden. Sie waren froh die beiden endlich los zu werden. Yury schob ihre Karten, jede einzelne für sich, in den Stapel der noch zu habenen Karten. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie Commander Ford dabei.  
  
„Na aber hallo, ich lege die doch nicht einfach so oben drauf. Bis später, dann. War lustig mit euch zu spielen."Sie sackte sich noch ihre gewonnenen Chips ein und ging raus zu dem Offizier, der auf sie wartete. Doch wenn er dachte, jetzt würde es los gehen, so irrte er sich, denn Samusa fetzte nochmal in das Quartier zurück, um auch ihre gewonnenen Chips zu schnappen.  
  
„Hey, das ist eigentlich nicht zum Mitnehmen gedacht?"protestierte Brody nun.  
  
„Ich habe die Dinger gewonnen, also gehören sie mir. Wenn sie sie wieder wollen, müssen sie schon noch mal mit mir spielen. Aber nicht heute. Tschüssi!"Mit den klappernden Chips in den Taschen verschwand Samusa aus dem Raum und der Offizier, der sie nun zu ihrem Bestimmungsort bringen würde, schloss die Tür.  
  
„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden?"Sofort watschelte er los.  
  
„Ey, Moment mal!"hielt ihn Yury am Kragen zurück. „Wohin solls eigentlich gehen. Was ist das für eine Aufgabe, die wir beide so perfekt können würden."  
  
„Das erklärt ihnen der Ensign dann. Ich bringe sie nur zu ihm auf das Seedeck."  
  
Verwirrt sahen sich die beiden Mädchen erneut an. Sollte der gute Lucas nicht auf der Brücke sein? Ach egal, wenn Lucas auf sie wartete, dann würden sie ihn schon nicht so lange warten lassen. 


	12. Kapitel 12

Anm.: Selbstverständlich ganz vielen Dank für die Reviews!!!  
  
Kiddo: Ohhh, du bist ein Fernsehstar!!!! ;o) Los, jetzt musst du aber noch erzählen, wo du schon mal vor der Kamera warst!! ...Wir und UNO. Au Backe! Ich glaub aber unser größtes Problem wäre, ob die überhaupt so schnell noch mal mit uns spielen.  
  
Tina: Hm, ob unser Auftrag ganz lustig ist, kommt auf die Betrachtungsweise an. Aber es ist nicht Darwin füttern. Dazu braucht man keinen Auftrag, das macht man einfach so. ;o)  
  
Darwin ließ sich gerade den Fisch schmecken, den er von seinem menschlichen Freund bekommen hatte. „Noch einen."sagte die künstliche Stimme aus dem Computer.  
  
„Nein, jetzt ist genug."sagte Lucas bestimmt und stellte den Eimer zur Seite, als er sich wieder zum Becken zurückdrehte, flog gerade ein Fisch nur knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei und landete im Maul Darwins.  
  
„Danke."sagte der Delphin und ließ sich seine Opfergabe schmecken.  
  
„Bitte schön! Habe ich doch gern gemacht!"zwitscherte Yury überglücklich.  
  
Der Ensign dachte einen kurzen Moment nach. Vielleicht sollte er sie doch bald mal auffliegen lassen, obwohl, das was er jetzt mit ihnen vor hatte, würde bestimmt niemand anders an Bord machen wollen.  
  
„Hi!"sagte Samusa und trat an seine Seite. Neugierig sah sie ihn an oder besser starrte, bis er nervös aufstand und woanders hin ging.  
  
„Also, passt auf. Uns ist gerade wie durch Zufall eine Möglichkeit in die Hand gespielt worden, wie ihr die Disc bei Hudson austauschen könnte."  
  
Sofort waren die beiden Feuer und Flamme und hingen an seinen Lippen.  
  
„Mit einem klitzekleinen Haken. Die Sache ist nämlich die, er hat gerade auf der Brücke angerufen und gemeint, wir sollen ihm jemanden schicken, der sein Spiel schon mal aufnehmen könnte. Was wäre da nahe liegender als euch beide zu schicken. Ihr wisst nach was ihr suchen müsst und könnt nebenbei gleich noch ganz unauffällig die Scheiben austauschen. Da ihr zu zweit sein werdet, muss nur einer den Captain ablenken."  
  
So ganz gefiel den Mädchen der Plan nun doch nicht.  
  
„Ich zeige euch wie ihr die Aufnahme machen könnt. Ist eigentlich alles ganz simpel. Den Rekorder dazu habe ich hier und ein Mikrophon bekommt ihr aus dem Aufenthaltsraum."  
  
„Äh, warte mal bitte. Is ja eine voll gute Idee und so, aber da wäre noch eine Kleinigkeit."  
  
Verwirrt sah Lucas zu Samusa. „Wo liegt denn da das Problem?"  
  
„Hudson."Antworteten beide Mädchen im Chor.  
  
„Das heißt, wir müssten doch eine geraume Zeit mit dem Captain, allein - in einem Raum verbringen."Erklärte Yury die missliche Lage. „Schon mal was von Menschenrechten gehört?"  
  
„Aber ihr seid dafür wie gemacht. Kommt schon. Bitte."Lucas hatte einen Blick aufgesetzt, dem man kaum etwas abschlagen konnte.  
  
„Okay."Sagte Yury und Samusa nickte.  
  
„Sehr gut, dann nehmt schon mal den Rekorder", der Ensign überreichte ihn den Mädchen, „ Ihr müsst in 20 Minuten bei Hudson sein. Bis dann. Ich muss los."  
  
Nickend und lächelnd standen die Mädchen nun da...bis sie merkten was eben geschehen war. So war das nicht geplant. Wie konnte denn das passieren?  
  
„Boah, war das gemein. Der hat uns voll ausgetrickst."  
  
Yury haute sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. „Da hat er jetzt aber schamlos ausgenutzt dass wir seine Fans sind. Wie unhöflich...da haben wir wohl keine Wahl. Stellen wir uns dem Feind und seinem Gedudel."  
  
Beide Freundinnen nickten sich entschlossen zu und machten sich auf den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum, um ein Mikrophon zu holen. Danach mussten sie dann wohl oder über in Richtung Captainquartier. Als sie angekommen waren, brauchten sie erstmal eine kleine Pause, um sich mental auf die Situation einzustellen. Bloß keine Panik.  
  
Yury klopfte und kurz darauf wurde die Kabinentür geöffnet und Captain Hudson stand vor den beiden Wissenschaftsoffizieren, die keine waren.  
  
„Wir äh, wir sind wegen dem Gedu...Violinenspiel hier."Samusa schluckte und dachte daran, vielleicht erst zu denken und dann zu reden.  
  
Hudsons Mundwinkel nahmen einen eindeutigen Kurs Richtung Boden, als er die beiden in den Raum bat. Er erkannte die beiden Personen sofort wieder und war nicht sonderlich begeistert. Ebenso Yury und Samusa, denn denen war eben in den Sinn gekommen, dass einer von beiden sich würde opfern müssen, um den Captain abzulenken. Nur wer sollte jetzt in den sauren Apfel beißen?  
  
„Ich hoffe ihnen beiden ist bewusst, dass ich es durchaus zur Kenntnis nehme, sollte man mich auf der Brücke einfach ignorieren und davonlaufen." Ein strenger Blick traf auf die beiden Mädchen.  
  
„Ähm, können wir anfangen?"fragte Yury sofort, in der Hoffung, dass Hudson sich bei mehrmaligem Ignorieren vielleicht daran gewöhnen würde. In der Tat, Hudson ging zunächst nicht weiter darauf ein, entschied sich jedoch dazu, in nächster Zeit ein Auge auf die beiden neuen Offiziere zu haben.  
  
„Natürlich. Ich muss die Violine nur noch kurz stimmen."Hudson griff nach dem Instrument und begann eifrig mit dem Bogen über die Saiten zu fahren, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte. Das gab Yury und Samusa die Gelegenheit sich um die Details zu kümmern, wenn auch das komische Gequitsche recht nervig war.  
  
Gestikulierend kommunizierten sie, um sich abzusprechen, wer welche Aufgabe übernahm. Natürlich war keine der beiden wirklich bereit sich mit Hudson zu befassen. Letztendlich entschieden sie sich für „Schere, Stein, Papier". Das Spiel begann. Glücklicherweise schien der Captain ernsthaft vertieft in sein Einstimmen, dass er nichts von dem Geschehen mitbekam.  
  
„Schnick, schnack, schnuck."Flüsterten beide Mädchen kaum hörbar. Samusa grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, denn sie hatte die erste Runde gewonnen. Yury gab noch nicht auf und tatsächlich siegte sie mit ihrer Schere über Samusas Papier. Nun ging es in die alles entscheiden Runde. Hochkonzentriert und bis zum äußersten gespannt ging es weiter.  
  
Yury musste sich zusammenreißen nicht loszujubeln, denn sie war dem Grauen entgangen. Aufmunternd und mit ehrlichem Mitleid klopfte sie Samusa auf die Schulter. Pünktlich war dann auch der Konzertmeister soweit und wollte anfangen.  
  
„Sind sie soweit?"fragte der Captain nun Samusa, die sich beim Rekorder platziert hatte, während Yury ganz unauffällig durch den Raum schlenderte.  
  
„Ja, bereit zum Knöpfchen drücken, Sir."Schon wieder die Sache mit dem Denken und Sprechen, dachte Samusa.  
  
Hudson stellte sich nah vor das Mikrofon und gab Samusa ein Zeichen. Eifrig drückte sie das Knöpfchen und wenig später begann der Captain sein Spiel.  
  
„Entschuldigung, aber wir müssen nochmal von vorn anfangen."unterbrach Samusa ihn nun.  
  
Genervt ließ Hudson die Schultern hängen. Was war denn nun wieder? Er hob die Augenbrauen und sah das Mädchen vor sich an, das verlegen lächelte und langsam in Angstschweiß auszubrechen schien. „Ich habe den falschen Knopf gedrückt."  
  
„Dann passen sie auf, dass sie nun den richtigen Knopf drücken. So schwer kann das doch nicht sein."grummelte er vor sich hin und legte den Fiedelkasten wieder unter das Kinn. Er begann eine Tonleiter zu spielen, während Samusa vor ihm versuchte den richtigen Knopf zu finden. Was hatte Lucas nochmal gesagt? Hier und den da und schon würde... ne, Moment mal, das war falsch. Also der und dann... Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Yury, die hinter Hudsons Rücken in einige Schublade guckte und bei einem Gegenstand gerade ein wenig rot im Gesicht wurde. Menno, da würde sie jetzt auch gerne rum wühlen.  
  
„Wir sind gleich soweit, Captain. Spielen sie sich nur richtig warm!"sagte sie und eilte an ihm vorbei zu ihrer Freundin. Sie tippte ihr auf die Schulter und beinahe währe das Teil in ihren Händen zu Boden geflogen, weil die schnüffelnde Person ziemlich bei der Berührung erschrak.  
  
„Welche Knöpfchen muss ich nochmal drücken?"flüsterte sie.  
  
„Wie? Hast du ihm etwa nicht zugehört?"  
  
Samusa schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie denn, wenn ich die ganze Zeit mit anhimmeln und geschockt sein über das Angebot beschäftigt gewesen bin?"  
  
„Gib mal her."Yury drückte ihr das Teil aus Hudsons Schublade in die Hand, was ganz spontan in eine Tasche von Samusas Uniform wanderte und untersuchte den Rekorder. „Ah, guck mal. Du musst diese beiden hier drücken, dann sollte es gehen."  
  
„Mensch, na klar, ist ja auch voll logisch. Erst mal anschalten und dann da drauf drücken wo Aufnahme steht."glücklich das Problem gelöst zu haben, ging Samusa mit dem Rekorder wieder in Position. Sie musste ja den Captain im Auge behalten, der sich noch immer einspielte. Warum war sie eigentlich nicht auf die Idee gekommen zu lesen, was über den Knöpfen stand.  
  
„Gut, dann kann es jetzt los gehen. Achtung, Captain, und los!"  
  
Hudson hörte abrupt mit dem Spiel auf.  
  
Samusa sah ihn verdutzt an. „Was... warum spielen sie denn nicht mehr?"  
  
„Ich habe mir einen Nagel eingerissen. Wir müssen kurz eine Pause machen."  
  
Yury wedelte hinter ihm herum. Sie hatte gerade einige Liebesbriefe entdeckt gehabt, die sie ja eigentlich lesen wollte, aber nun war das dahin. Sie stopfte sie unbedacht in die Hosentasche und verschränkte die Hände hinter den Rücken, die fest hielten, was nicht mehr in die Taschen gepasst hatte.  
  
„Sie brauchen nicht hinter mir zu stehen, ich falle während meines Spiels nicht plötzlich in Ohnmacht."sagte er zu ihr, als er sie hinter sich bemerkte. „Halten sie mal."er hielt ihr seine Violine hin und Yury sah sich mit einem ernsten Problem konfrontiert.  
  
Glücklicherweise ging sein Blick bereits zu seiner Koje, als Yury das Stück entgegen nahm und Samusa zu sich winkte, damit sie die restlichen Briefe in deren Taschen stopfen konnte. Hudson bekam von all dem nichts mit, denn er war damit beschäftigt in den Schubladen bei seiner Koje nach einer Nagelfeile zu suchen. „Ah, da ist sie ja."Er setzte sich ihn, schlug ein Bein über das andere und begann seine Notmaniküre.  
  
Irgendwie kamen sich die beiden Mädchen fehl am Platze vor. Geduldig warteten sie, dass es mit der Aufnahme endlich richtig losgehen konnte.  
  
Abschließend wurden noch einmal sämtliche Fingernägel betrachtet und als das Werk für in Ordnung befunden wurde, packte er die Feile weg und es konnte endlich weiter gehen. „Haben sie die richtigen Knöpfe, Miss?"fragte er provozierend.  
  
Samusa hantierte sofort wieder nervös an dem Rekorder herum. „Ja, alles bereit."  
  
„Sehr gut. Auf mein Zeichen beginnen sie."Er räusperte sich, legte die blaue Violine unter das Kinn, spielte ein paar kurze Töne und begann erneut die Position unter seinem Kinn des Fiedelkastens neu zu bestimmen. Nach einer ganzen Weile wich die Anspannung von Samusa und auch Yury konnte es nicht mehr abwarten, weiter rum zu kramen.  
  
Als die Mädchen beinahe einschliefen, tönte ein lautes. „Fertig!"durch den Raum. Samusa hätte vor Schreck beinahe das Knöpfchen drücken vergessen, zum Glück aber nur beinahe. Ihr liebstes Hobby wurde ausgeführt und Hudson begann mit geschlossenen Augen zu spielen.  
  
Yury schlich hinter ihm entlang. Die Schubladen und Regale auf der Seite hatte sie ja nun endgültig durch. Auf ein Zeichen hin, versuchte Samusa das Mikro ein Stück zur Seite zu rücken, was den Captain erneut in seinem Spiel innehalten ließ. „Was zum Teufel machen sie da?"fragte er an sich hinunter blickend, wo Samusa kniete und das Mirko hinter sich her schob. „Ich glaube, wenn sie so stehen, dann haben wir eine viel bessere Klangqualität."Das war vorher abgesprochen gewesen. Sie mussten sicher gehen Hudson immer mit dem Rücken zu sich zu haben, damit man wühlen konnte, also hatte er die Position zu wechseln. Wenn er das nicht tat, wurde dem nachgeholfen.  
  
Anscheinend gefiel ihm aber der Vorschlag und erleichtert atmete Samusa aus, als er bereitwillig zur Seite ging, damit sie das Mikro verrücken konnte. Nun begann der ganze Spaß von vorn. Captain bereit machen, Samusa Knöpfchen drücken, von denen sie erneut mal einen falschen erwischte und Captain mit fiedeln beginnen.  
  
Sofort drehte sich Yury um und begann in den zahlreichen Schubladen um die Koje des Captains herum zu wühlen. Ein paar Magazine mit U-Booten waren da drinnen verstreut, Kakaofleckige Kissenbezüge, sofern es Kakao war und unter diesen fanden sich tatsächlich einige der Hörspieldiscs. Zwei davon stopfte sie sich in die Innentasche ihrer Uniformjacke und ... nahm etwas aus schwarzem Leder in die Hand. Was mochte das bloß sein? Aha, eine Maske war das also, aber wozu... Erschrocken warf sie das Ding wieder dahin zurück wo es herkam und schloss ganz schnell die Schublade. So sehr wollte sie nun doch nicht mit Hudson vertraut gemacht werden.  
  
Bevor sie sich neben ihre Freundin stellen würde, tastete sie nochmal alle Taschen ab, ob auch ja nichts zu verbeult war. Als sie zufrieden war, ging sie neben Samusa und wartete geduldig bis der Captain endlich sein Spiel beendet haben würde. 


	13. Kapitel 13

Anm.: Ganz selbstverständlich Dankööö für die Reviews!

Kiddo: Hey, wenn du noch mal irgendwo zu sehen bist, sag vorher Bescheid! Das lassen wir uns dann auf keinen Fall entgehen.

Hm, ja...vielen Dank für die Info, jetzt habe ich hoffentlich keine Probleme mehr mit Knöpfchen drücken ;o) ...höhö, ja die Liebesbriefe. Wir finden es selbst ja auch gruselig, aber freuen uns schon auf's Lesen.

Tina: Ui, du hast Recht. Aus einem bestimmt Blickwinkel betrachtet hat das schon was für sich. So viele Möglichkeiten den Hudson zu ver...ärgern. Aber wäre ja auch voll schlimm, wenn da nichts für uns bei rausspringen würde.

* * *

Das Spiel dauerte noch mehr als eine Stunde. Beiden wurden die Beine schwer, sie wussten schon gar nicht mehr wohin mit dem Gewicht. Irgendwann wurde es Yury zuviel. Der hatte sowieso die Augen zu, wahrscheinlich pennte er vielleicht sogar schon und würde es noch nicht einmal merken, also pflanzte sie sich auf den Boden. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie endlich ihre Beine von sich strecken konnte. Die Last wich und kurz darauf saß auch Samusa. Wegen der Aufnahme konnten sie nicht miteinander sprechen. Was nicht gerade gut war, denn Yury brannte darauf ihr ihre Schätze zeigen zu können oder besser zu erzählen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, hörte Hudson mit einem ordentlichen Anstieg der Melodie plötzlich auf. Vor ihm dösten zwei junge Wissenschaftsoffiziere, jeder hatte den Kopf an die Schulter oder den Kopf der anderen gelehnt, und träumten von einem anderen Ort als diesem Quartier. Er räusperte sich lautstark, mit einem Mal standen die beiden und begannen wie wild in die Hände zu klatschen. „Bravo! Sie sind ein absolutes Naturtalent", sagte die größere der beiden.

„Genau, haben sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, den Posten hier an den Nagel zu hängen und sich von einem Opernhaus fest anstellen zu lassen? Ich wette sie würden der nächste super Geiger der Welt werden! Stellen sie sich das mal vor. Diese riesen Zuschauerräume würden sich bis auf den letzten Millimeter füllen, nur um sie hören zu können."platzte die andere mit dazu.

Diese Worte brachten ihn total durcheinander und statt einer Standpauke, wie die beiden es wagen könnten während seines Spiels einzupennen, wurde etwas anderes. „Beruhigen sie sich. Ich weiß, dass ich gut bin, aber um nichts in der Welt würde ich meinen Posten gegen etwas anderes tauschen."Er begann seine wertvolle Violine in den Kasten zu stecken.

Enttäuscht über diese Worte machten sich die zwei an das Abbauen des Mikrofons. Samusa hätte beinahe vergessen den Rekorder auszuschalten. Ob der auch wirklich alles aufgenommen hatte? Solange wie das gegangen war.

„Bevor wir das aber dann der Crew darbieten, hätte ich es mir ganz gerne noch einmal angehört, vielleicht sind Unstimmigkeiten in meinem Spiel, die wir in einer erneuten Aufnahme überarbeiten müssen."

Total geschockt sahen ihn die beiden an. Was? Sie sollten nochmals hier auftauchen?

„Was ist? Ich bin sicher Ensign Wolenczak ist im Stande die jeweilige neu aufgenommene Passage in das Original einzuarbeiten."

„Ach, sie wollen immer nur den jeweiligen Part neu einspielen?"fragte Yury.

„Aber natürlich, oder was haben sie gedacht? Ich fange auf gar keinen Fall nochmal ganz von vorn an. Es würde ziemlich lange dauern, bis ich wieder warm genug bin, um das alle mit einem Mal zu schaffen. Außerdem habe ich nicht die Zeit dazu, falls es ihnen beiden nicht entgangen sein sollte, ich bin Captain auf diesem Schiff."Er betrachtete die beiden abwechselnd. „Sind sie fertig?"

Samusa nickte. „Ja, alles eingepackt und aufgenommen."

„Gut, dann geben sie mir die Disc. Ich werde sie mir vor dem Schlafen gehen anhören."Er hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. Yury nickte ihr zu und Samusa gab ihm die Disc aus dem Rekorder.

„Ich werde sie morgen zu ihnen ins Labor bringen und den Zeitpunkt, wann wir die entsprechenden Korrekturen aufnehmen werden, mitteilen. Sie sind entlassen."Er drehte sich bereits herum und ehe er sich versehen konnte, waren beide mit einer Staubwolke aus der Hölle verschwunden.

In einem kurzen Korridor zwei Decks weiter hielten sie an. Verschnaufpause war angesagt. „Mensch, das war eine Aktion."Yury wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie war gerannt wie schon lange nicht mehr in ihrem Leben.

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen und dann sollen wir da nochmal aufkreuzen. Hey, warum sollte ich ihm die Disc geben?"

„Weil er sie haben wollte und so kommt der nicht auf die Idee vor dem Träumen noch seine spezielle Story anzuhören. Da fällt es nicht so auf, dass wir die mitgehen lassen haben."

„Oh, ach klar, ist ja auch voll logisch."

„Klar, voll logisch die Logik!"

„Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt zu Lucas und werden ihm ordentlich was erzählen. Der kann was erleben uns einfach so ins kalte Wasser springen zu lassen."Sofort stapfte Samusa los, nur um kurz darauf von Yury zurück gehalten zu werden.

„Zur Brücke geht's in die andere Richtung."Sie zeigte auf das Schild über ihren Köpfen.

„Schon klar, das habe ich gewusst. Wollte nur wissen, ob du auch aufpasst."

Die Schleuse zur Brücke war verschlossen, aber das stellte kein Problem für die beiden dar, sie legten den Hebel um und schon ging das Ding auf. Nun sahen sie auch warum alles zu gewesen war.

„Aha! Erwischt!"sagte Samusa mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen.

Erschrocken sahen O'Neill und Lucas sich um. In den Händen hielten beide Controller, die mit dem Hauptrechner verbunden waren und vor ihnen auf dem Hauptschirm war die Grafik eines Kloppspiels zu sehen. Ehe sie sich versahen, saßen die beiden neben ihnen und wollten mitspielen.

Die beiden Offiziere gaben ihnen die Controller und begaben sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. Wurde auch Zeit, dass sie damit anfingen. Captain Hudson würde sonst misstrauisch werden, wenn es nicht weiter gehen würde. Damit aber niemand hinter ihr Geheimnis kam, schloss Lucas die Schleuse erneut und die Mädchen konnten in Ruhe beginnen.

„Hey cool, ich kann sogar Link als Charakter auswählen."kam es begeistert von Samusa.

„Und ich habe einen Alien! Guck mal was für Saugnäpfe der an seinen Unterarmen hat. Damit saug ich dich auf!"Yury wählte den Alien und sofort ging es in die erste Runde. Schon bald hatten die beiden die wichtigsten Tricks durchschaut und eine der Kampfebenen konnte sogar mit verschiedenen Jahreszeiten gespielt werden. Als die beiden eine Eiswelt hatten, kamen sie aus dem Lachen nicht raus. Ständig rutschten ihre Charaktere durch die Gegend. Ein Schlag, der danebenging sorgte für Gelächter, das lange genug anhielt.

Samusa kam mit ihrem Linkcharakter angerannt, holte mit dem Schwert aus und schlug. Yury parierte, aber rutschte durch den Aufprall von der Arena ins Bodenlose gleichzeitig mit Samusa. Lachend verfolgten sie ihren erneuten gemeinsamen Sturz und wartete darauf, dass ihnen der Computer zeigen würde, wer von beiden denn nun gewonnen hatte. Bei den Gemeinsamen Stürzen konnte das niemand so genau sagen, bis das Ergebnis kam, aber dieses Mal nicht. Stattdessen wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und ein leises Piepen ertönte. „Hey!" motzte Yury.

Die Köpfe der beiden schnellten sofort in die Richtung, wo Lucas auf seinem Posten saß. „Mach sofort unser Spiel wieder her!" sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Nicht solange ich nicht weiß, wer versucht sich in unseren Computer zu hacken."Konzentriert war er in seine nächsten Schritte vertieft.

„Ist das der Alarm von deinem neuen Sicherheitsprogramm?"fragte O'Neill, der ebenfalls durch einen schwarzen Bildschirm zum Nichtstun gezwungen war.

„Ganz genau und wer auch immer das ist, kann sich jetzt freuen, ich bin gerade dabei auf der Trägerwelle einen netten Virus mitzuschicken. Den habe ich da noch nicht einprogrammieren können und muss das manuell machen. Wird Zeit, dass ich mal mich wieder der Sicherheit unseres Systems widme."Er drückte einen Schalter und schaltete alle Systeme wieder auf normal.

„Ist der Eindringling wieder draußen?"fragte Tim und setzte sich sein Headset wieder auf.

„Damit kannst du rechnen. Unsere WSKR haben ihn auch schon geortet. In zwei Minuten sollte der Virus seine Systeme lahm gelegt haben und wir können ihn gemütlich rüber holen und vernehmen. So schnell kommt der nicht mehr weg."

„Können wir dann wieder weiter spielen?"fragte Samusa mit liebevoll klimpernden Augen.

„Nicht, wenn ich Commander Ford wecken muss. Wir müssen das sogar wegräumen. Tut mir leid, aber ich kann euch in eurem Quartier eine Spielstation einrichten, wenn ihr wollt."

Na das war doch mal ein Angebot, sofort waren die beiden auf den Beinen und lösten die Controller.

„Äh, ich habe ein eingehende Videonachricht."sagte Tim nun total verwirrt. „Und zwar von deinem Hacker."

„Leg ihn doch auf den Schirm. Ich bin sicher, er ärgert sich gerade grün und blau wegen dem Virus."meinte der Ensign stolz.

Der Lieutenant gab kurz die nötigen Befehle ein und auf dem Schirm erschien das Gesicht eines weniger begeistert dreinblickenden Nathan Bridgers. „Könntest du bitte deinen Virus zurück pfeifen, Lucas?"

„Captain!" fragte Lucas total überrascht und fassungslos. „Was tun sie hier?"

„The Godfather himself!"sagte Yury ehrfürchtig.

Samusa sprang freudig auf. „Jaha! Damit ist unsere Suche erfolgreich. Wir haben ihn zu Gesicht bekommen, zwar nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht, aber er ist es. Oh, Captain Bridger, ich habe ihnen schon immer sagen wollen, wie sehr ich sie bewundere."

Yury nickte eifrig. „Genau. Sie sind der einzige und wahre Captain. Niemand ist dieses Bootes würdig."So schnell wie Lucas von seinem Platz bei ihnen war, konnte keiner gucken. Von hinten hielt er jeder die Hand auf den Mund, damit da ja nicht noch mehr raus kommen konnte.

Total konfus sah nun Bridger auf. „Wer ist das?"fragte er nun.

Bevor Lucas antworten konnte übernahm O'Neill dies, denn unfreundlicherweise wurde der junge Wissenschaftler von einer gebissen und von der anderen gekitzelt. „Das sind Lucas' Fans. Fragen sie mich aber nicht, wo er die aufgerissen hat. Die waren einfach da und gehen nicht mehr weg."

Bridger sah immer noch total verwirrt vom Hauptschirm. Er schien zu überlegen, was wohl am angebrachtesten war als nächstes zu erwidern, besann sich aber darauf, dass er später noch genügend Gelegenheit haben würde, mit seinem ehemals jüngsten Crewmitglied ein paar ernste Worte zu wechseln. „Würde es dann etwas ausmachen, den Virus von meinem System zu holen?"

„Das... ist... leider...nicht möglich."lachte Lucas, da nun beide ihn durch kitzelten. Hilfe kam in Form von Darwin, der es irgendwie gespürt zu haben schien, dass hier ein Bridger gerade anrief. Nun musste sich das Genie nur noch mit einem Mädchen rum schlagen und das hatte er recht schnell in den Griff bekommen. Als er sie überwältigt hatte, zupfte er sich seine Uniform zurecht und stellte sich gerade hin. Es machte Spaß mit den beiden, allerdings war sein Dienst vielleicht nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür.

„Was soll das heißen, das ist nicht möglich?"fragte sofort Bridger nach.

„Der Virus ist so programmiert, dass er sämtliche Systeme lahm legt und die Elektronik zu Schrott macht. Ohne Austausch der entsprechenden Hardware kriegen sie ihr Boot nicht mehr klar."

„Soll das heißen, du hast jetzt mit einem Knopfdruck mein Boot zu Schrott verarbeitet?"fassungslos starrte ihn der Captain an.

Nervös kratzte sich der junge Wissenschaftler den Nacken. „Sieht so aus." brachte er heraus. „Aber keine Sorge, wir werden ihnen auf der Stellte ein Shuttle rüber schicken, oder halt, warten sie. Wir werden sie mit dem Fangarm an Bord holen und können dann hier die Reparaturen übernehmen."

„Das ist doch das Mindeste!"

„Warum haben sie eigentlich versucht sich in die seaQuest zu hacken, obwohl sie ganz genau wissen, dass Lucas hier ist?"fragte Samusa frei heraus.

Nathans Gesicht wanderte ein Stück zur Seite. „Weil ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, gleich so stark beschädigt zu werden."Er wandte sich wieder an Lucas. „Mein lieber Junge, du solltest bei der UEO wirklich einen Waffenschein für dein Talent beantragen, das täte wirklich gut. Und am besten noch irgendwo an deiner Kleidung eine Warnung anbringen, dass du gefährlich bist. Ende der Verbindung. Wehe ich bin nicht gleich bei euch an Bord."

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und das Logo der seaQuest erschien.


	14. Kapitel 14

Anm.: Herzlichen Dank für die reviews!

Kiddo & Tina: Jetzt mal ehrlich. Wieso glaubt ihr, wir würden zu Bridger nicht lieb sein? Wir verstehen überhaupt nicht, wie ihr nur auf soetwas kommt. Ihr werdet noch staunen, wie lieb wir sein können. :)

* * *

„Hörte sich etwas sauer an."sagte der Lieutenant trocken.

„Natürlich ist der sauer. Ich habe gerade sein Boot lahm gelegt. Was auch immer er vor hatte, das hat sich für die nächsten Tage ordentlich erledigt. So schnell kommt der von hier nicht mehr weg."

„Klasse! Dann kann er sich ja Hudsons Gedüls noch mit anhören." meldete sich nun auch Yury wieder zu Wort, die bereits von oben bis unten nass war, obwohl sie eigentlich vor dem Tank zu Darwin stand.

„Hoffentlich nicht."flüsterte Lucas. „Ich habe keine Lust mir von morgens bis abends anhören zu müssen, was für ein schlechter Soldat ich doch bin.."Er ging zu der Station und begann einige Befehle einzugeben. „Vielleicht sollten wir dem Commander Bescheid geben."

„Bin schon dabei."ließ sich O'Neill vernehmen und ließ sich auf seinen Platz sinken.

„Kommt Bridger an Bord von seaQuest?"fragte Darwin.

„Ja, Darwin und er wird auch eine Zeit lang hier bleiben."antwortete ihm Lucas, der nun den Fanganker aus warf und das andere U-Boot langsam einzog.

„Spielt Bridger dann mit Lucas und den lustigen Mädchen mit Darwin?" fragte der Delphin weiter.

„Ich spiele immer mit dir."platze Yury gleich los und wäre fast in den Tank vornüber gestürzt, weil sie den Meeressäuger knuddeln wollte.

„Das werden wir noch sehen."Lucas stand auf und begann hinten an der Elektronik der Kommandostation herum zu fummeln. „Kannst du mal herkommen?"Die Frage war an Samusa gerichtet und die ließ sich natürlich nicht zweimal bitten. Mit funklenden Augen nahm sie die Spielkonsole in Empfang. „Das könnt ihr euch mit ins Quartier nehmen, wenn ihr spielt, stellt ihr nichts an."

„Commander Ford wird uns am Landungsbecken treffen."meldete O'Neill. „Oder besser, dich. Einer muss ja hierbleiben und die Stellung halten."

„Bin schon auf dem Weg."Der Ensign verschloss alles wieder und ging von der Brücke, nicht aber ohne vorher die beiden Wissenschaftsoffiziere, die versuchten auch welche zu sein, bis zu ihrem Quartier zu begleiten. Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg den Commander zu treffen.

Total in Zockerlaune machten sich die Mädchen sofort daran ihre neue Errungenschaft anzuschließen. Das würde ein Spaß werden. Eine einzige endlose Spielsession.

„Kann's losgehen? Bist du soweit? Ja?"fragte Samusa freudig.

„Japp. Nein!! Halt! Stopp! Kommando zurück!!!"

Samusa, die ihren Controller schon fest umklammert hatte, schaute ihre Kabinenmitbewohnerin ziemlich schockiert an. „Was ist denn?"

„Das musst du dir ansehen."Jetzt fing Yury an ihre Taschen zu entleeren und die gesamten Liebesbriefe landeten auf dem Boden. „Wo hab ich denn...ach richtig. Du hast die eingesteckt."

„Was hab ich? Moment...Briefe."Ihre Portion Liebesbriefe ließ sie nun auch auf den Haufen fallen.

„Oh, Kaugummis! Und...ach hier. Eine Disc. Was ist da drauf?"fragte Samusa.

„Lies mal."Antwortete Yury mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Das andere Mädchen nahm die Disc und las, was darauf geschrieben stand. Nur eine Zehntelsekunde später brach Samusa in lautes Gelächter aus und musste sich sogar die Tränen aus den Augen wischen. „Hudson macht es einem aber auch leicht."

„Das müssen wir Lucas zeigen. Spielen können wir später immer noch. Die Konsole kriegt keiner so schnell aus unserer Kabine raus. So viel ist mal sicher."

„Landungsbecken?" grinste Samusa.

„Landungsbecken."

„Lucas! Guck dir das mal an!"reifen die Mädchen, sobald sie ihr Idol in Sichtweite hatten. „Wir haben es uns auch noch nicht angehört. Das wird ein einziger Lacher."Yury und Samusa standen mit großen Augen vor dem Ensign und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Daher bemerkten sie auch kaum, dass Captain Nathan Bridger bereits neben ihnen stand.

„Ich will dich und deine..."Bridger machte eine bewusste Pause, „Fans, ja nicht bei etwas wichtigem stören, aber ich hab da ein kleines Problem mit meinem Boot. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht?"

Mit einem Mal wechselten die großen Augen in eine andere Richtung und starrten nun zu dem ehemaligen Captain der seaQuest.

„Da ist er ja."flüsterte Samusa ehrfürchtig.

„The one and only..."fügte Yury noch hinzu.

Verwirrt sah Nathan zu den beiden Mädchen. So etwas war ihm ja auch noch nicht vorgekommen. „Gehören sie zur Crew?"Er traute sich fast gar nicht diese Frage zu stellen. Yury und Samusa waren in der Zwischenzeit immer noch damit beschäftigt, den hochrangigen Offizier anzustarren.

„Ja, sie gehören zur Crew. Sie sind neue Wissenschaftsoffiziere und unterstehen somit Lucas."erklärte Commander Ford, der ja ebenfalls zum Landungsbecken gekommen war. Jonathan hatte dabei einen irgendwie seltsamen Unterton gehabt, zumindest empfand Bridger es so. Das konnte aber noch warten.

„Lucas, mein Boot?"fragte Nathan nun den Ensign.

„Na ja Captain, um ehrlich zu sein, wird es eingie Zeit dauern, bis der Schaden behoben ist."

„Wie lange?"

„Schätzungsweise...drei bis vier Tage."Lucas erwartete schon, dass Bridger wütend werden würde, aber dieser blieb gelassen.

„Na schön, wenn das so ist, werde ich die Zeit nutzen und mich ein wenig umsehen. Hier hat sich ja eingies verändert, wenn jetzt hier jeder schon seine Fans mit an Bord bringen kann. Ich darf doch damit rechnen, auch eine Kabine zur Verfügung gestellt zu kriegen?"

Yury und Samusa meldeten sich nun auch einmal mehr zu Wort. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes: „Hier Lucas, wir können das machen!"reif Samusa begeistert.

„Ja genau, nimm uns! Wir bringen den Captain zu einem Quartier!" Eigentlich hatten die beiden Mädchen gar keine Ahnung, wo sie Bridger dann abliefern könnten oder sollten, aber um die Details konnte man sich auch später noch kümmern.

„Kommen sie Captain."sagte Jonathan Ford.

Der Captain fand das zwar seltsam, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Allerdings hielt er es aus unerfindlichen Gründen doch für klüger, dem Commander zu folgen.

Ehe sich die beiden Wissenschaftsoffiziere für das Vordrängeln beschweren konnten, kam ihnen Lucas mit einer Frage dazwischen, die sie ablenkte. „Was wolltet ihr mir nun zeigen?"

Der Commander und der Captain waren außer Sichtweite.

„Ähm, wir äh...genau!"sagte Samusa und hielt dem Ensign die Disc vor die Nase.

„Heiße Nächte auf hoher See."Lucas verzog den Mund. „Noch so eine Schmalzdisc von Hudson? Was ist daran so toll?"

„Da steht noch was."erklärte Samusa weiter.

„...von Oliver Hudson???"Der Ensign nahm die Disc ungläubig in die Hand.

„Glaub es ruhig. Eine mit Froschstimme aufgenommene und selbstverfasste Ekelstory zum Schütteln..."Yury grinste ganz böse. „Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass Hudson jetzt auch noch unter die Schreiberlinge gegangen ist?"

„Sein morgiges Dudelspiel wird ein Happening sag ich euch."schwärmte Samusa mit großen Augen.

Lucas ließ die Disc in seiner Hand kreisen. „Habt ihr noch etwas mit gehen lassen?"

Ganz unschuldig sahen die beiden sich an. „Wer, wir?"fragte Yury. Als er nickte platzte sie mit den restlichen Details raus. „Liebesbriefe. Jede Menge sogar!"

Nun verschlug es ihm ganz die Sprache. „Was?!"

Samusa nahm ihn am Arm. „Ich glaube es ist vielleicht doch besser, wenn du wieder auf die Brücke gehst und dich von deinem Schock erholst." Sie nahm ihm die Disc weg. „Das behalten bis morgen lieber wir. Wer weiß, wo du das verlieren könntest. In der Zwischenzeit sehen wir uns mal die Briefchen an."

„Hey, das ist ein guter Vorschlag."sagte Yury und wollte schon davonpesen.

„Warte mal, du kannst doch nicht ohne mich abzischen."Protestierte Samusa.

„Stimmt." Sie packte ihre Freundin am Arm und ließen dann den armen Lucas seiner Disc beraubt stehen. Zwei Decks weiter endete ihre schnelle Tour durch das Boot wieder, denn als sie um eine Ecke bogen, stießen sie mit jemanden zusammen.

„Hier sind aber zwei Wirbelwinde unterwegs."sagte der Umgeworfene.

„Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Samusa war sofort wieder auf den Beinen und verbeugte sich tief. „Tut mir leid, das war nicht meine Absicht."

Yury hatte noch mit ihrem aufgeschrammten Knie zu tun. „Irgendeiner sollte mal drüber nachdenken hier Teppiche zu verlegen. Diese Gitterteile hier tun arsch weh. Guck nur, ich blute."

„Das ist Bridger."knirschte Samusa leise zwischen den Zähnen hindurch ihrer Freundin zu, die anscheinend den Mann, den sie über den Haufen gerannt, noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Was?" fragte sie, weil sie kein Wort verstanden hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier Teppichböden brauchen."sagte Bridger leicht vorwurfsvoll. Nun bekam auch Yury ganz große Augen und haute sich ihm zu Füßen.

„Erflehe eure Verzeihung oh großer, allmächtiger Captain!"

Nathan konnte nicht anders außer lachen. „Könnte es sein, dass Lucas mal eines seiner zusammen gemixten Getränke an euch getestet hat?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der mit uns bisher einen getrunken hat."sagte Samusa verwirrt und hatte sich endlich aus ihrer Verbeugung erhoben. Bridger zog gerade Yury wieder auf die Beine.

„Nicht? Dann durchforstet mal lieber euer Gedächtnis. Ich kann mich jedenfalls noch gut daran erinnern, dass er gerne mal Versuchskaninchen für seine Experimente gebraucht. Zum Glück hat er mit Darwin noch nicht angefangen."

Yury krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch. „Das soll er mal wagen! Da kenne ich selbst als Riesenfan nichts mehr."

Er kräuselte die Stirn. „Ich glaube ihr habt wirklich was von ihm zu trinken bekommen. Oder hat er euch mal allein gelassen und irgendwelche Gase rein gepumpt. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, da hat er in Lieutenant Kriegs Quartier Lachgas eingefüllt. Der Mann war für eine halbe Woche außer Gefecht."

Samusa tippte sich nachdenklich an das Kinn. „So gesehen könnten sie recht haben. Jemand der uns bei Hudson zusammen mit besagtem ins Quartier einsperrt könnte durchaus einem Experiment nicht abgeneigt gewesen sein."

„Meinst du wirklich er hat uns für seine Forschungen missbraucht?" Yury sah sie an.

„Nein! Das würde der doch nie tun. Steckt doch mit uns unter einer Decke. Außerdem wissen wir einiges über ihn, was gefährlich werden könnte. Wir brauchen nur mal kurz die Weltbank zu erwähnen und schon wird der still sein."

„Die Weltbank? Wovon redet ihr zwei?"fragte Bridger.

Samusa schlug sich schnell die Hand vor dem Mund.

„Ach nichts, das ist nur ein kleiner Scherz, den wir uns ständig erzählen. Also, machen sie es gut, Captain. Wir sehen uns.... morgen."Yury schob bereits Samusa vorneweg. Sicherheitshalber hielt sie den Captain im Auge, während sie sich aus dem Staub machen. Sobald sie sicher waren, die Luft war rein, atmeten beide erleichtert auf.


	15. Kapitel 15

Anm.: Vielen vielen Dank für die Reviews!!!!

Kiddo: Also, ob die Schreibkunst des Captain Hudsons noch mal an die Öffentlichkeit kommt, muss sich erst noch herausstellen. Nicht vergessen, wir sind immer noch wir . ;) Soll heißen, selbst wenn uns da mal was rausrutscht, bringen wir Lucas noch lange nicht in Schwierigkeiten, bis dahin haben wir schon wieder vergessen worum es eigentlich ging.

Tina: So wie es aussieht, ist es bis zu Hudsons Blamage noch ein ganzes Stück. Es gibt doch so viele Dinge zu erledigen :) Besonders hier und jetzt.

* * *

„Beinahe wäre er dahinter gekommen."seufzte Yury.

„Stell dir vor, dann wäre er vielleicht sauer auf uns geworden und verrät jedem hier alles. Oh nein, wir müssen dann aber ganz viel tun, damit er wieder lieb zu uns ist, unser lieber Lucas."

Sie standen vor der Offiziersmesse. „Sag mal, Samusa, glaubst du wir könnten ihn bereits mit einem Eis umstimmen?"

„Äh, wie Eis? Ob ich ein Eis will? Klaro, nur her damit!"

Yury nahm das mal als ein Ja und zusammen begaben sie sich auf Zehenspitzen in die Kombüse. Vorsichtig guckten sie in den Raum hinein, um sicher zu gehen, auch nicht gestört zu werden. Anscheinend hatten sie Glück, denn es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

„Wenn ich ein Eis wäre"überlegte Samusa, „wo wäre ich dann jetzt?"

„Ich tipp jetzt mal wild ins Blaue und würde sagen, wir fangen beim Kühlschrank an zu suchen."

„Also auf zum Schränkchen."

Yury und Samusa standen nun vor dem Kühlschrank und öffneten ihn enthusiastisch, nur um nach längerem Suchen festzustellen, dass sich dort gar kein Eis befand. Deprimiert und einen verwüsteten Kühlschrank zurücklassend schlossen sie diesen wieder.

„Das finde ich jetzt aber gar nicht nett."Maulte Samusa.

„Wenn du mich fragst, haben die das gute Zeug nur besser versteckt. Vielleicht hat sich das ja bewehrt, für den Fall dass gewisse Leute auf die Idee kommen, sich etwas ohne Erlaubnis zu genehmigen, ob das nun Eis ist oder eben für die Wissenschaft wichtiges Gebäck."Yury musste daran denken, was hier noch los wäre, wenn Ben Krieg ebenfalls mit an Bord sein würde. Das wäre bestimmt ein Happening, das seines gleichen suchen müsste.

„Hmmmm..." Aufs höchste konzentriert suchten die Mädchen die Kombüse ab.

„Vielleicht unter dem Tisch da?"bemerkte Samusa und wollte unter eben diesen kriechen, dieser Versuch misslang allerdings. „Autsch."Sagte sie und rieb sich ihren Kopf.

„Was ist denn?"

„Voll fies. Hab mich schon gewundert, was so eine ewiglange Tischdecke hier zu suchen hat."Samusa hob die Decke hoch und zum Vorschein trat eine weiße Gefriertruhe. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln wurde sie geöffnet und die beiden waren sich da einig, sie waren auf einen Eisschatz gestoßen. Ehrfürchtig blickten sie gebannt in die Truhe, bis es ihnen dann doch zu kalt wurde.

„Mahlzeit." Sagte Samusa und griff sich blind eines heraus.

„Aber wir bringen Lucas noch was mit, dürfen wir nicht vergessen." Jetzt hatte auch Yury eins in der Hand. Der Deckel der Truhe wurde ganz brav wieder zu gemacht, denn sie waren ja keine gemeinen Eisdiebe, die einfach Strom verschwendeten.

„Was hast du für eine Sorte?"fragte Yury ihre Freundin, mit der sie nun zusammen auf dem Boden vor der Kühltruhe saß.

„Äh, keine Ahnung. Da steht gar nichts drauf. Und bei dir?"

„Auch nix. Aber meins ist in rotes Papier eingewickelt und deins in gelbes."

„Oh, dann hast du Erdbeer und ich Zitrone?"

„Oder du hast Banane und ich hab Kirsch."

Da blieb den beiden wohl keine andere Wahl als es drauf ankommen zu lassen. Das Eis wurde aus dem Papier geholt und mittels Zunge auf den Geschmack untersucht.

„Und was hast du?"fragte Yury.

„Vanille. Und du? Erdbeer oder Kirsch?"

„Himbeere. Was meinst du, was für Eis Lucas gern mag? Wir wollen ihm ja keine Sorte andrehen, die ihm gar nicht schmeckt."

Samusa musste kurz überlegen und begann dann mit einem Mal ihr Vanilleeis schneller in sich rein zu schlingen. „Schauen wir mal, was es noch so gibt."

Kurzerhand wurde die Truhe wieder geöffnet und Samusa war eifrig damit beschäftigt von jeder Farbe eines rauszufischen. Letztendlich lag ein nicht unerheblich großer Haufen Eis vor ihnen.

„Oh, die haben auch eins in blau."Stellte Yury fest. „Okay, dann lass uns mal anfangen. Guten Appetit."

Was sich anfangs noch als gute Idee erwiesen hatte, entpuppte sich nach mehreren Eisportionen als doch recht unangenehm. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass die seaQuest eine solche Vielfalt an Eissorten zu bieten hatte, dass es selbst größten Eisfans schlecht wurde.

Völlig erschöpft saßen Yury und Samusa nun auf dem Boden und hielten sich ihre Bäuche.

„Das warâ€kalt."Sagte Samusa.

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Und was nehmen wir nun Lucas mit?"wollte Yury nun wissen.

„Du meinst, falls wir es jemals wieder schaffen aufzustehen?"

„Jappâ€ Die waren alle ganz lecker. Wie war denn deine Hälfte so?"

„Och, auch nicht zu verachten."

„Weißt du was? Ich glaub so kommen wir da nicht weiter. Wir fragen ihn einfach und kommen dann später noch einmal hierher."

„Bin doch mal ganz spontan einverstanden."

Plötzlich hörten die beiden wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und wie Schritte sich ihnen langsam näherten.

Soweit es ging fuhren die beiden herum und mussten sich zusammen reißen nicht los zu lachen, denn Captain Bridger mit einem Löffel bewaffnet sah man nicht jeden Tag.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?"fragte er und versteckte den Löffel schnell hinter seinem Rücken.

„Ausruhen und sie?"fragte Samusa.

„Ich wollte nur mal kurz nachsehen, ob hier auch noch alles vorschriftsmäßig läuft."redete er sich heraus.

„Natürlich." meinten die Mädchen gleichzeitig augenrollend. Samusa setzte dem noch eins drauf. „Und wozu brauchen sie den Löffel? Wollen sie jemanden damit erschlagen?"

„Ihr merkt auch alles!"Er verzog leicht angewidert das Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte man ihm die Vorfreude auf etwas wirklich verdorben.

„Eis ist noch da, aber nicht alles auf essen, wir haben Lucas noch gar nicht fragen können, welche Sorte er haben will."stöhnte Yury und hielt sich den schmerzenden Bauch.

„Taucht der hier auch gleich auf?"Bridger verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein, der nicht. Er hat aber das Glück, dass das Eis zu ihm kommt." Samusa zog sich bereits am Herd nach oben, denn so ganz auf dem Boden rum liegen war dann ja doch nichts. In dem Moment ging die andere Schwingtür zur Kombüse auf und zwei weitere Personen schlichen mit Glasschalen in den Händen rückwärts gehend hinein.

„Hinten anstellen!"rief Yury und die beiden zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

Samusa verlor währenddessen das Gleichgewicht und rutschte am Herd ab, jedoch nicht ohne vorher noch an ein paar der Knöpfchen zu kommen und schon sprühte eine hohe Stichflamme von einer der Platten in die Höhe. (kaum zu glauben, aber die haben tatsächlich einen gasherd! Ich wundere mich jedes mal wieder, wenn ich die folge sehe mit kriegs funkeln)

Jeder, der nicht Tonnen von Eis im Bauch hatte, stürzte los und löschte die Flammen.

„Das ging ja gerade nochmal gut."sagte Tony und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Hinter ihm war Brody damit beschäftigt die Scherben der Schalen aufzusammeln, die er alle hatte fallen lassen.

„Klar, wollte auch gerade zur Löschung schreiten."sagte Samusa und sah die beiden an.

„Hattet ihr nicht einen Spezialauftrag bekommen?"fragte der Lieutenant sie.

Yury hatte sich endlich aufgerafft. „Blöder Spezialauftrag, aber die Liebesbriefchen werden uns bestimmt den Abend noch versüßen. Sagt bloß, ihr seid immer noch am Pokern?"

Bevor Piccolo mit einem dicken Ja antworten konnte, schob Brody ihm etwas in den Mund. Samusa hatte zu große Augen bekommen, als dass er es riskieren wollte. „Nein, wir waren gerade fertig und wollten uns einen Film ansehen. Dafür brauchen wir Knabberzeug und ein wenig Eis."

„Habe ich schon gesagt, dass ihr euch hinten anstellen sollt?"fragte Yury mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Welchen Film seht ihr euch an? Falls ihr noch keine Entscheidung getroffen habt, kann ich euch gerne unter die Arme greifen. Ich habe da ein paar wirklich tolle, die ich immer und immer wieder sehen könnte." Samusa kam gleich ein paar Schritte auf die beiden Herrn zu.

„Ich glaube hier ist das reinste Tollhaus ausgebrochen seit ich weg bin." meinte Bridger und sah sich mit der Situation völlig überfordert.

„Captain?" fragte Tony ungläubig und auch Brody sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist.

„Ach stimmt, ihr wisst ja noch gar nicht, dass Bridger wieder da ist. Wird auch ein paar Tage bleiben und morgen die Spitzenblamage von Hudson zu hören bekommen."Samusas Kopf fuhr herum. „Sie kommen doch zur Blamage des Captains?"

Captain Bridger wusste mittlerweile gar nicht mehr wo ihm der Kopf stand. „Geht es um Oliver?"

Yury nickte eifrig. „Ja, der hat uns die paar Tage, die wir hier schon an Bord sind bereits so sehr geärgert, dass wir ihn auffliegen lassen. Der steht ja voll auf so Schundromane und morgen Abend wollte er vor der Mannschaft sein Gedudel zelebrieren. Wird nur leider nichts, denn wir haben etwas anderes vor."Sie konnte sich ein gemeines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Und das wäre?"fragte Bridger sie.

„Tja, wir wollen ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber die Jungs warten bereits auf ihren Film."Tony hob den Deckel der Gefriertruhe hoch und klemmte sich im nächsten Moment die Finger ein, weil Samusa ihn hinunter drückte.

„Nix da, erst wird Lucas gefragt, was für eine Sorte er haben möchte!"

„Wer will ihn fragen gehen?"fragte Yury in die Runde.

Brody schnitt sich gerade an einer der Glasscherben und lutschte an seinem Finger.

„Ich gehe dann mal."erbarmte sich Bridger. „Aber lasst die Finger vom Herd und Piccolo bitte von der Kühltruhe. Der arme friert sich noch die Finger ab."Er drehte sich herum und ging mit tausend Gedanken im Kopf davon.

„Ups." Samusa hob den Deckel leicht an, nur soweit, dass Tony seine Hand herausholen konnte.

„Danke." sagte er und zog seine Hand fest an den Körper.

„Haltet ihr uns jetzt hier gefangen?"fragte der Lieutenant die beiden. Er hatte die Augen zusammen gezogen und sah sie gefährlich an.

„Nein." antworteten sie ihm im Chor. „Ihr könnt gerne wieder gehen, wenn es euch hier zu langweilig ist."

„Wir brauchen aber das Eis und die Knabbereien."beharrte Tony.

„Dann müsst ihr warten."sagte Yury und setzte sich zu Samusa auf die Kühltruhe. Jetzt brauchten sie schon einen ordentlichen Trick um an den Inhalt zu kommen. Sie beugte sich zu ihrer Freundin. „Hast du auch solche Bauchschmerzen."

Samusa nickte. „Jaha, ich glaube eins von dem Eis war nicht mehr so gut."

„Glaube ich auch, denn sonst habe ich von Eis noch nie Bauchschmerzen bekommen."

„Ganz meine Rede."flüsterte Samusa.

„Was macht Bridger eigentlich an Bord, hat das wieder was mit Sektion 7 zu tun?"fragte Brody und hatte es nun endlich geschaffte alle Scherben aufzusammeln sowie seine blutenden Finger einzupflastern.

„Ne, das ist Lucas' Schuld gewesen, der hat sein Schiff mit einem ganz üblen Virus lahm gelegt."sagte Yury.

„Soll ja durchaus vorkommen, wenn man das System nicht schutzimpft." pflichtete Samusa ihr bei.

„Da ist er aber auch selber Schuld gewesen, was versucht der sich auch in die seaQuest einzuhacken."laberte Yury weiter.

In dem Moment kam Bridger zurück. „Lucas ist egal was für ein Eis ihr ihm bringt. Am besten wäre es aber, wenn ihr endlich schlafen gehen würdet, weil ihr morgen anscheinend recht früh Dienst hättet."

„Haben wir?"Samusa sah fragend in die Runde. Ihre Freundin konnte ihr da auch nicht weiter helfen, die wusste auch nichts von einem Dienst und zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Dann können wir ja endlich das Eis bekommen! Ich glaube Ford dreht bereits seine Runden durch das Boot, wo wir bleiben."sagte Tony.

Wie als wäre das, das Schlagwort gewesen, stand Commander Ford plötzlich ebenfalls in der Kombüse.


	16. Kapitel 16

Anm.: Vielen Dank an dich Kiddo für's Reviewn!!! Also wenn du auch noch ein Eis willst musst du dich ranhalten...es könnte unter Umständen schon zu spät sein. ;) Oh und du hast Recht. In doch so einigen Filmen in meiner Sammlung spielt Jonathan Brandis mit...kann ich nicht leugnen.

Jetzt geht es weiter...

* * *

„Also langsam wird's etwas eng hier drinnen."bemerkte Yury.

„Ganz klare Sache, wir sollten uns auf machen zu der Filmnacht!"Samusa hüpfte freudig von der Kühlbox. „Geh runter, Yury, wir nehmen uns noch eine Packung zum gucken mit."

„Wie, mit?"sah Piccolo die beiden entgeistert an. „Wir gucken Pornos, da habt ihr nichts zu suchen."

„Seit wann das?"fragte der Commander, nebenbei begrüßte er Bridger mit einem kurzen Nicken. „Ich dachte wir sehen uns ein paar richtige Blockbuster an?"

„Auch die großen Kinoknüller?"fragte Bridger ihn.

„Ja, so war der Plan."antwortete ihm Jonathan.

„Sehr gut, dann auf zum Filme gucken."riefen die Mädchen begeistert.

„Und der Dienst?"fragte ganz der pflichtbewusste Captain.

„Ach, der ist nur bei Lucas und ich denke, der drückt da schon ein Auge zu. Notfalls bekommt der doch ein Eis."meinte Samusa.

„Vorausgesetzt, wir futtern das jetzt nicht alles auf."grinste Yury.

Das war jetzt zu viel für Tony, der seine lang ersehnte Portion Eis schon in ernsthafter Gefahr sah. Mit einem großen Sprung verschwand er halb in der Truhe und schubste die Mädchen dabei zur Seite. Er befürchtete schon komplett in dem eher kühlen Schrank zu landen, weil er den Zorn der Mädchen auf sich gelenkt hatte, aber nichts der Gleichen geschah. Mit einem ganzen Arm voll Eis stand er nun wieder gerade und schaute sich um. Langsam machte er drei Schritte in Richtung Brody und Ford, während er Yury und Samusa im Auge behielt.

„Was ist los, zu viele Zeugen?"fragte Tony unsicher.

„Was redest du denn? Bist wohl überarbeitet, wa?"fragte Samusa.

Tony sah aus wie ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Na ja, du hast schon mal Eis und wir bringen auch noch eine Ladung mit. Dann kann's ja losgehen."

„Nein halt, Moment."sagte Tony nun zu Yury. „Euch hat doch gar keiner eingeladen. Ihr könnt nicht einfach überall mitmachen, so wie es euch in den Kram passt."

Yury und Samusa hörten nur mit einem halben Ohr hin, denn sie waren damit beschäftigt sich nun auch den Arm mit Eis zu beladen. „Was ist, können wir?"fragte Yury.

„Was ist nun Captain, kommen sie auch mit?"wollte Samusa wissen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wundere ich mich gerade ziemlich darüber dass die seaQuest noch nicht untergegangen ist."

„War das ein Ja?"fragte Yury.

Bridger musste lachen. „Na ich weiß nicht. Ich bin genauso wenig eingeladen wie ihr beide. Ein ungern gesehener Gast möchte ich nicht unbedingt sein."

Tony wollte darauf etwas sagen, kam aber gar nicht erst dazu.

„Ach quatsch, da hat doch keiner was gegen. Wir laden sie eben ein." grinste Samusa. „Oder Tony?"

Piccolo nickte genervt, rollte nur mit den Augen und setzte sich in Bewegung. Den beiden versuchen etwas auszureden war genauso sinnlos, wie der Versuch, Wolenczak von einem Computer wegzukriegen. Das war ja ganz toll. Jetzt hatte er zwei Personen dabei, die wahrscheinlich auf irgendwelche Schnulzen bestehen würden und um sein Glück zu vervollständigen, war nun auch der Captain mit von der Partie. Wenn er sich jetzt auch noch benehmen musste, konnte das ja ein schöner Filmabend werden.

Brody und Ford verschwanden nun ebenfalls aus der Kombüse. Yury und Samusa brauchten etwas länger, da sie leichte Schwierigkeiten mit dem Eistransport hatten, was angesichts der Mengen auf ihren Armen kaum verwunderlich war.

„Wie wär's wenn ich euch einfach was abnehme?"fragte der Captain hilfsbereit.

Mit zu Schlitzen geformten Augen schauten die Mädchen Bridger an.

„Na gut, ich glaube ihnen können wir vertrauen."sagte Yury. Also wurde das kostbare Gut gleichmäßig auf die drei verteilt. Sobald sie die Kombüse verlassen hatten, liefen Yury und Samusa offensichtlich in die falsche Richtung.

„Wo wollt ihr denn..."Bridger hielt inne. „Bestellt Lucas einen schönen Gruß von mir."

„Machen wir!"rief Samusa.

„Sagen sie bitte den anderen, dass sie ja nicht ohne uns anfangen dürfen!" fügte Yury noch hinzu.

„Okay, such dir was aus."sagte Yury, als sie bei der Brücke angekommen waren und hielten dem Computergenie das ganze Eis auf ihren Armen unter die Nase. Die restlichen Personen auf der Brücke schauten nur neidisch zu dem Ensign und den Mädchen.

„Ihr bringt mir tatsächlich Eis?"Ein wenig ungläubig aber grinsend stand Lucas vor ihnen.

„Haben wir doch gesagt und Bridger ist extra los, um dich zu fragen was du gern für eine Sorte haben willst, damit wir dir nicht das falsche bringen. Da dir das aber egal ist, hast du nun selbst die Wahl. Ach so, einen schönen Gruß vom Captain...äh vom guten."Samusa musste Luft holen.

„Äh Danke."sagte Lucas.

„Sag mal, was gucken denn hier alle so?"fragte Yury.

„Tja, um diese Uhrzeit Dienst auf der Brück zu haben ist alles andere als spannend, geschweige denn in irgendeiner Art lustig. Und ihr zwei habt die Arme voll Eis."erklärte der Ensign seinen Fans.

„Wenn du mich fragst sieht das aus, als hättet ihr hier alle länger nichts zu essen gekriegt. Ich fühl mich langsam wie in einem Käfig voller Raubtiere, die Frischfleisch gewittert haben." sagte Yury.

Die übrigen Offiziere hatten das gehört und sich ganz schnell wieder weggedreht, um so zu tun, als gäbe es plötzlich ganz viel zu tun. Yury schaute zu Samusa, die ihr zunickte.

„Möchte vielleicht noch jemand ein Eis?"fragte Yury nun nicht ganz so enthusiastisch, wie zuvor bei Lucas. Sofort stürmten die Massen, aus genau sechs Leuten inklusive O'Neill bestehend, auf die beiden Mädchen zu.

„Haaaalt!!" rief Yury und alle blieben sofort stehen. „Erst Lucas, dann die anderen."Die erwähnten anderen stöhnten auf und warteten geduldig bis das Computergenie sich zufrieden ein Eis ausgesucht hatte. Dann kamen auch sie zum Zug.

„Gut, dann müssen wir auch wieder. Man wartet auf uns."sagte Yury.

„Ihr wisst aber schon, dass ihr morgen Dienst habt, oder?"Lucas schleckte an seinem Eis und war sich sicher, dass es besser war, nicht zu fragen, was die beiden nun noch vorhatten. „Ich hab keine Lust euch morgen zu wecken, nur weil ihr nicht aus den Federn kommt."

Die Mädchen überlegten. „Ähm, ja wir wissen, dass wir morgen Dienst haben. Also, gute Nacht."antwortete Samusa. Schnell wie der Blitz waren die beiden nun von der Brücke verschwunden, auf der gerade gut gelaunt Eis genascht wurde.

Wo zuvor der, für die Mädchen recht erfolgreicher Pokerabend stattgefunden hatte, war nun plötzlich alles für einen netten Filmabend umgeräumt. Da stand ein Beamer, eine große Couch, die aus der Ecke herausgezogen worden war, einige Sessel und ein Tisch mit Popcorn und natürlich dem Eis.

Yury tippte Samusa auf die Schulter. „Wieso haben wir nicht solchen Kram bei uns im Quartier?"

„Aber er hat keine Spielekonsole. Is doch voll blöd."

„Stimmt. Boah, was für eine Loserbude."

„Wollen wir dann jetzt anfangen? Captain Bridger hat uns befohlen nicht ohne euch anzufangen. Wir wollen loslegen."meinte Lieutenant Brody, leicht misstrauisch, weil er bruchstückhaft mitbekommen hatte, was die beiden Mädchen besprochen hatten.

„Und damit wir eines klar stellen."Tony kam auf die beiden zugefetzt. „Keine Frauenfilme!!!"

„So aha, was sind denn bitte Frauenfilme?"fragte Yury fußtippelnd.

„Na, in den Teilen wird immer nur geredet und geredet und am Ende wird sich umarmt und alle Frauen fangen an zu heulen."

„Da kennt sich ja jemand aus."sagte Samusa grinsend.

„Damit das mal klar ist, wenn du so einen Film da rein legst, heulst du, klar?"drohte Yury Piccolo.

„Ihr wollt so was gar nicht sehen?"fragte Tony verwirrt.

„Nein!!!" antworteten Yury und Samusa im Chor, halbgebrüllt.

Hinter ihnen ging die Tür erneut auf und eine fröhlich mit Bridger schwatzende Henderson trat. „Hey, hallo, ihr zwei seid auch da. Das ist aber toll, dann fühl ich mir hier nicht so allein."Über das ganze Gesicht strahlend trat sie auf die beiden Mädchen zu, die vorsichtshalber einen halben Schritt zurück wichen. Die Frau sah aus, als würde sie sie gleich umarmen wollen.

„Wo ist euer ganzes Eis geblieben?"fragte Bridger.

„Wird auf der Brücke verspeist. Wir konnten diesen armen Blicken nicht widerstehen und gaben allen Raubtieren etwas ab."erklärte Samusa.

Lonnie ging zu Brody. „Hier, ich dachte mir ich bringe auch noch ein paar Filme mit. Tony meinte außerdem es ginge schon klar, wenn wir uns auch Titanic ansehen."

Ein heftiges Husten unterbrach sie. Tony seinerseits ging schnell hinter jemandem in Deckung, denn böse Blicke kamen von zwei Pseudowissenschaftlern.

„Alles in Ordnung?"fragte Bridger besorgt.

Samusa nickte und ging ebenfalls zu Brody. „Zeig mal her, was du noch so alles hast. Titanic ist doch echt nicht das richtige für uns." Sie pflanzte sich auf den Boden und sah die Filmdisks, die alle rum standen durch.

„Ich wäre auch dafür, dass wir uns „Titanic"erst später ansehen und mit was anderem anfangen."sagte der Commander, der nun über Samusa gebeugt zusah, was sie da alles raus kramte. Beleidigt boxte Henderson ihn in den Oberarm und setzte sich zu den anderen auf die Couch, denen es völlig egal war, welchen Film sie sehen würden.

„Hey, „Starship Troopers", den habe ich ja schon ewig nicht gesehen." rief Samusa nun begeistert aus. „Der muss auf alle Fälle geguckt werden, da führt nichts dran vorbei."Schon wurde einem völlig verdutzten Jim das gute Stück in die Hand gedrückt. „Noch nicht einlegen, ich suche noch was für danach."

„Wie danach? Ich habe Lonnie versprochen, dass wir einen von ihren Filmen gucken."platzte Tony dazwischen.

„Warum denn das?", fragte Yury ihn skeptisch.

„Weil sie mir beim lernen geholfen hat und mein letzter Test ziemlich gut ausgefallen ist."

„Ach, na dann wirst du wohl sicherlich nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir dennoch diesen Schnulzkram auf die lange Bank schieben, denn", sie sprang nach vorn und zog eine weitere Filmdisk aus dem Haufen vor Samusa. „Independence Day"Sehr schön, den mag ich doch so gern. Hey, gibt es da noch die ganze Alienreihe?"Sie beugte sich vor, aber ein böser Blick aus der Zuschauerriege holte sie wieder zurück.

„Oh, anscheinend reicht die Nacht dafür nicht. Na gut, dann eben keine Alienfilme mehr dazu. Nur zwei ist aber auch wenig."

Ihre Freundin stand nun zufrieden auf. „Als krönenden Abschluss kommt eine Jackie Chan Mucke. Das muss sein. So voll der blöde Kloppfilm."Strahlend drückten sie auch diese beiden Filme dem armen Lieutenant in den Arm. „Dann leg mal los."


	17. Kapitel 17

Anm.: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo!

* * *

Sie quetschten sich auf Kissen vor die Couch, die mit den anderen bereits besetzt war und begannen ihre noch restlichen Eispackungen aufzureißen. Yurys Blick ging suchend umher.

„Was verloren?", nuschelte Tony beleidigt, der, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, lieber „Titanic"gesehen hätte.

„Jaha, brauch' Cola ohne geht hier nichts!"

Captain Bridger schaffte dem Abhilfe, denn genau neben seinem gemütlichen Sessel standen die Kisten mit den Getränken.

„Danke schön.", sagte Yury brav und gab sich mit ihrer Flasche schmusend endlich zufrieden. Ihrer Freundin drückte sie ein Glas in die Hand und schon waren die beiden neben ihrem Eis mit dem Schlürfen ebenjenes Getränkes beschäftigt.

Die ersten Bilder von „Starship Troopers"wurden vom Beamer auf die Leinwand projiziert und jemand hatte das Licht aus geschaltet. So ganz falsch war die Wahl der beiden nicht, denn außer Piccolo und Henderson war niemand wirklich drauf erpicht gewesen „Titanic" anzusehen.

Als sich bei einer Szene einige Leute im Raum verschluckten, musste der Film gestoppt werden. Ein Standbild zeigte den Grund dafür.

„Jetzt zieht euch das mal rein. Der Kerl war auch schon im Film!", staunte Yury.

Ungläubig sahen alle auf das Bild. „Ist das Captain Hudson?"

Bridger nickte. „Ja, der hat sich öfters mal seinen Sold mit kleineren Filmrollen aufgebessert. Angeblich wollte er früher ernsthaft Schauspieler werden, doch da er nun in Rollen von Fieslingen gut zu sein schien, hat er es sein lassen. Laut seinen Worten, kann man als Fiesling nicht wirklich groß berühmt werden. Was ist nun? Geht es weiter?"Er nutzte die kurze Pause um seinen Saft aufzufüllen und war die Ruhe selbst.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben.", kam es ehrfürchtig von einem der Sicherheitsleute, die schon beim Pokern dabei waren.

Die zwei Freundinnen hatten von irgendwoher eine große Schüssel Popcorn zwischen sich aufgestellt und waren am Futtern. „Naja, so groß ist die Rolle von ihm ja auch nicht. Wieso ist mir eigentlich nie vorher aufgefallen, dass das Hudson ist?", wunderte sich Samusa.

„Schock!", kam prompt die Antwort von Yury. „Alles was einen richtig erschrecken tut, wird als Schock verarbeitet und ganz schnell verdrängt. Das geht. Manche Leute nennen das auch Blackout. Zum Beispiel, wenn sie wen umgebracht haben und wundern sich am nächsten Morgen nur, warum sie voller Blut sind und sobald die Polizei da ist, sagen sie, sie wüssten von nichts."

„Machen wir weiter, wenn ich noch länger Hudsons Gesicht hier sehe, dann wird mir schlecht und das ganze Eis kommt wieder hoch.", schlug der Commander vor.

„Ganz meine Rede. Mich schüttelt es bei dem Gedanken, dass er hier in meinem Quartier in einer so großen Nahaufnahme zu sehen ist." Schnell drückte Brody auf den Wiedergabe Knopf.

„Puh, das ging ja gerade nochmal gut.", stöhnte Samusa und wischte sich den nicht vorhandenen Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen.", nickte Yury. „Wir haben unsere Portion Hudson heute ja eigentlich schon weg gehabt."

„Der Vorschlag mit dem Film stammte von euch!", erinnerte Tony sie.

„Das hätten wir nicht gewusst, wenn du uns nicht dran erinnert hättest.", antworteten sie zeitgleich.

„Mit etwas Glück stirbt er einen qualvollen Tod. Was haltet ihr davon? Ich weiß das gar nicht mehr, Mensch, das macht den Film jetzt doch noch spannender!"Yury lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Da brauchen wir aber großes Glück.", lachte der Commander.

Einer der Sicherheitsleute raunte ein böses „pssschhhhtttt"und alles wurde wieder still. Nachdem der Film zu Ende war, ging Lonnie in ihr Quartier, da es kein „Titanic"gab, hatte sie keine Lust mehr, den anderen war aber die Lust auf „Independence Day"jetzt erst recht gekommen.

Piccolo wurde beauftragt die leeren Flaschen weg zu bringen und neue zu holen, dann konnten sie nach einer kurzen Pause loslegen. Leider war Tony nicht rechtzeitig zurückgekommen und die ersten Anzeichen einer Invasion flimmerten gerade über die Leinwand, als er mit den Kisten klappernd herein trat. Ein allgemeines „pssschhhhttttt" begrüßte ihn.

„Wieso könnt ihr nicht warten, bis ich zurück bin?", fauchte er sofort los.

„Wenn du mit deinen kleinen Beinen nicht so schnell laufen kannst, bist du selber schuld.", antwortete Samusa ihm. „Her mit der Cola, unsere zweite Flasche ist alle."

Total böse grummelnd drückte er ihr die Flasche in die Hand und setzte sich auch endlich hin. „Jetzt habe ich den Anfang von einem Film verpasst, den ich noch nie gesehen habe."

„Gibt's nicht? Du hast den wirklich noch nicht gesehen?", fragt Ford ihn.

In dem leichten Dunkel, mit bläulichem Flackern, schüttelte der Deckoffizier den Kopf. „Wenn man im Knast sitzt, bekommt man nicht oft die Möglichkeit Filme zu sehen und wenn, dann nur welche, die dazu beitragen sollen, dass man sich bessert."

„Bäh!", kommentierte Samusa, anschließend wurden alle wieder still und als der Film endlich aus war, die Cola alle und auch das Popcorn, stellten die beiden Freundinnen fest, dass um sie herum alles schlief.

„Ist mal wieder typisch.", sagte Yury, als sie sich umsah. „Bin mal wieder ich die einzige, die wach geblieben ist. Warum pennen eigentlich immer alle reihenweise weg und das, obwohl die mehr Cola haben als ich?"

An ihrem Ärmel zupfte jemand. „Bin noch waaaahhhhaaaacccchhh!", verkündete eine stolze Samusa.

„Hey super, ich bin endlich mal nicht allein. Anscheinend bin ich immer nur von Schlaffies umgeben, die einfach kein Durchhaltevermögen haben."

Nickend stimmte das andere Mädchen ihr zu. „Geht mir auch immer so."

Sie sahen zu den Männern hinter sich. „Sollen wir sie zudecken oder hauen wir uns einfach ohne uns um sie zu kümmern die Kloppemucke rein?"

Samusa überlegte angestrengt. „Ach, wenn die was brauchen, machen die ihre Augen schon auf. Hau rein die Mucke!"

„Geil, ich darf an dem Ding rumspielen."

Ups... hatte das blonde Mädchen da was vergessen? „Also so gesehen, denke ich brauchst du Assistenz."

„Klar, komm nur her."

Bevor nun der dritte Film losging, wurden demnach sämtliche Funktionen dieses tollen Gerätes ausprobiert. Jeder durfte einmal die Knöpfchen drücken. Zweimal wurde das Quartier des Lieutenants in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Wie durch ein Wunder wachte niemand auf, als mit einem Mal eine Szene aus dem vorherigen Film in voller Lautstärke aus den Lautsprechern drang. Erschrocken zogen sie geistesgegenwärtig den Stecker raus. So schnell schaltete keiner von ihnen, um auf die Idee zu kommen, einfach auf Stop zu drücken.

Die beiden entschieden sich nun doch dazu, den Film endlich zu gucken und machten es sich wieder gemütlich. Da saßen sie nun überglücklich und freuten sich, wenn die Bösen einen verpasst kriegten und der Gute austeilte. Gerade als eine ganze Gruppe von bösen Buben es auf Jackie Chan abgesehen hatte, machte sich einer der Schlafenden lautstark bemerkbar.

„Nee, ne?"Samusa drehte sich grummelnd zu Lieutenant Brody um, der rein akustisch gerade einen Wald abzuholzen schien.

„Der spinnt doch. Kann doch hier nicht rumschnarchen, während wir unseren Film genießen wollen."Fügte Yury erbost hinzu.

Die Antwort kam in Form eines noch lauteren Geschnarches. Yury und Samusa sahen sich an, je eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Kurzerhand stellten sie sich neben ihn.

„Pssssssssssssssst." Machte Yury. Das Schnarchen hörte nicht auf. Sie sah zu Samusa. Diese nahm Zeigefinger und Daumen, um damit Jims Nase zuzuhalten. Doch frecherweise, schaffte es der Lieutenant, auch wenn er schlief, die Hand des Mädchens einfach wegzudrücken.

„Boah, der traut sich was."Sagte Samusa.

„Wir müssen den umdrehen. Vielleicht klappt das ja."Nickte Yury ihrer Freundin zu. Ärmel hochkrempelnd wurde der Lieutenant auf die Seite geschoben. Sehr zum Ärger der beiden half aber auch das nicht weiter.

„Da ist aber jemand hartnäckig."Motzte Yury nun. Kurz darauf schlug Brody die Augen auf. „Hey, was...was ist denn los?"Total verschlafen sah er sich um. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Irgendwas mit..."Samusa hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, „...morgens."

Mit ganz kleinen Augen blickte Jim zum laufenden Film. „Guckt ihr immer noch?"

„Ja aber klar. Bis eben auch noch ungestört, dann fing hier eine ganz bestimmte Person an zu schnarchen und ließ sich auch nicht stören, bis einmal kurz gemeckert wurde. Da war's dann zu laut."Yury hatte ihre Arme in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Ich mach euch einen Vorschlag. Ihr geht jetzt auch mal schlafen und ich mach für euch den Film aus."

„Och nöööööö!"jammerten beide Mädchen mit Hundeblick im Chor.

„Och doch."Antwortete Jim trocken.

Yury und Samusa schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe, so dass ihre Haare hin und her wedelten.

„Hört mal, ich bin wirklich ungern der Spielverderber, aber ihr werdet es bereuen, wenn ihr im Dienst kaum die Augen offen halten könnt."

„Aber wir haben das Ende noch gar nicht gesehen."Argumentierte Yury, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich rätselte, wie der Film nun eigentlich ausgehen würde.

Plötzlich meldete sich noch ein Aufgewachter. „Was ist denn hier los?" fragte er ruhig.

Brody drehte sich zu ihm um. „Captain. Ich versuche nur diese beiden Nachteulen davon zu überzeugen, endlich schlafen zu gehen."

„Hört sich doch sehr vernünftig an. Ich für meinen Teil werde auch lieber in meine Kabine gehen."Sagte Bridger mit einem Blick auf die beiden Mädchen. „Meint ihr nicht, es wäre besser, wenn ihr jetzt..."

Noch bevor Captain Bridger zu Ende sprechen konnte, bekam er schon eine Antwort.

„Okay." Sagten Yury und Samusa fröhlich.

Lieutenant Brody sah völlig verdutzt zu Bridger. „Wie haben sie das geschafft?"

Bridger schaute zu den beiden Wissenschaftsoffizieren und musste leicht lachen. „Ich weiß nicht, aber es war wohl ganz einfach." Yury und Samusa mussten grinsen.

Bridger klopfte Brody noch einmal ermutigend auf die Schulter und verließ dann zusammen mit den beiden die Kabine.

„Was machen wir nun?"fragte Yury ganz aufgedreht.

Wieder musste Bridger lachen, da die Frage auch an ihn gerichtet war. „Wir werden gar nichts machen. Ihr scheint wirklich noch nicht allzu lange im Geschäft zu sein, denn dann wüsstet ihr, dass ein bisschen Schlaf mehr als nützlich auf so einem U-Boot ist."

Yury kräuselte ihre Stirn. So ganz leuchtete ihr das nicht ein. Aber wenn der Captain nicht wollte, in ihrer Kabine stand immer noch die Spielekonsole. Sie nickte Samusa zu, die offensichtlich gerade das Gleiche gedacht hatte.

Bevor sich ihre Wege trennten, fiel Samusa noch etwas ein. „Und nicht vergessen! Morgen ist der große Auftritt von Hudson und sie sind herzlich eingeladen. Das dürfen sie sich nicht entgehen lassen."

„Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich eigentlich..."

„Keine Sorge, würden wir sie einladen, wenn es dort nur das musikalische Highlight von Captain Hudson zu hören geben würde? Sie müssen kommen, sonst verpassen sie noch was und können dann nicht mitreden."

Bridger seufzte. Er wollt eigentlich lieber gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was diese beiden Offiziere sich da ausgedacht hatten. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich einmal mit Lucas ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. „Ich werde da sein, unter der Bedingung, dass ihr euch jetzt endlich in eure Kojen legt."

Samusa und Yury sahen sich an. In anbetracht dieser Formulierung konnte man damit leben. „Aye Sir."Antwortete Yury stellvertretend für sie beide.

****

In ihrer Kabine angekommen, hauten sie sich beide sofort in ihre Betten, jede mit einem Controller bewaffnet. Yury hatte nun die obere Koje ergattert und Samusa hatte es sich in der unteren gemütlich gemacht. Die beiden hatten Glück, dass die Kabel lang genug waren, so dass sie ungehindert spielen konnten.

Nach gar nicht allzu langer Zeit übermannte sie dann aber doch die nie eingestandene Müdigkeit, sodass sie mit den Controllern in den Händen einschliefen.


	18. Kapitel 18

Hallo! Heute mach ich mal hier das Update. Hochladen selbst muss noch Samusa, aber ich kann es mal schön fertisch machen. Vorausgesetzt ff net ist brav, denn bei mir geht diese Funktion seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr.

Ein herzliches Danke schön an unsere lieben Reviewer Kiddo und Moonshine!

Kiddo: Hudson war jung und brauchte das Geld, du kannst dir also sicher sein, dass er auch der Typ aus Free Willy war. Auf die anderen Filmchen, die er gedreht hat, gehen wir lieber nicht ein, denn die sind alle nicht jugendfrei. ;) Das mit den kleinen Beinchen war auch nicht auf dich bezogen, denn soweit ich weiß ist Samusa ja auch nicht die Größte. in deckung geht

Moonshine: Ähm... Eis ist eine Lebensgrundlage. Außerdem ist da Calcium drinnen und das brauchen die Knochen zum wachsen! Hudson hätte kein Eis bekommen, wer sind wir denn? Der wäre schön in den Schwitzkasten gepackt worden und wir hätten dann ganz genüsslich unser Eis geschleckt, als wäre nichts, während er vor uns rum jammert! Boah, sind wir gemein!

-------

Nur wenige Stunden später klopfte es, nicht gerade zaghaft an ihrer Tür. Lucas hatte vergeblich auf seine zum Dienst eingeteilten Offiziere warten müssen und sah sich nun doch gezwungen, diese aus den Betten zu holen.

Jammernd drehte sich Yury um, die Decke weit über den Kopf gezogen.

"Niemand da!", rief Samusa und kuschelte sich selbst ebenfalls unter die Decke.

Das war genug. Kurzerhand öffnete Lucas die Luke und stolperte über die Kabel der Spielekonsole sowie einer Ansammlung von Spielen, doch auf dem Boden lag noch etwas anderes. Dutzende von Briefen. Neugierig wie ein Wissenschaftler nun mal war, nahm er einige davon in die Hand. Vielleicht waren das ja auch Fanbriefe an ihn. Wer konnte das schon wissen? Den beiden traute er alles zu.

Er öffnete einen der Umschläge.

Meine Geliebte,

es hat lange gedauert, doch nun sind wir vereint. Jahre lang habe ich mich nach dir gesehnt und nun ist es endlich soweit. Allabendlich lasse ich meine Hand über deinen Körper streichen, berühre dich sanft. Meine Loyalität gehört dir und meine Treue ist bedingungslos.

Was kann ich noch sagen? Dir ist bekannt, wie ich für dich fühle. Ich zeige es dir immer und immer wieder. Sehr viel Zeit habe ich jetzt leider nicht mehr. Mein Dienst ruft und eine Frau, die dir versucht Konkurrenz zu machen, will mich unbedingt treffen. Ich werde sie abweisen. Nur du hast mein gesamtes Herz.

Dein dich liebender Oliver.

Räuspernd faltete er den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in den Umschlag zurück. Besser er suchte sich etwas mit einer anderen Schrift. Ah, da war ja schon etwas.

Hallo Oliver,

bestimmt überrascht dich mein Brief. Verdenken kann ich es dir nicht. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, wie sehr ich unseren Kuss genossen habe. Du weißt, dass ich es nie zeige, wenn ich in der Öffentlichkeit bin, doch er hat mir sehr viel bedeutet.

Ich wollte dich wissen lassen, wenn du mal wieder in der Nähe bist und dich nach einer einsamen Stunde mit mir sehnst, dann komm vorbei. Ich habe letztens dieses kleine Etwas wieder gefunden. Du weißt schon, das auf dem die kleinen Violinen drauf gedruckt sind. Auf das warst du doch so scharf.

Küsschen, Elaine.

Lucas musste ein Würgen stark unterdrücken, doch so ganz gelang es ihm nicht. Er warf den zweiten Brief gleich so durch das Zimmer. "Bloß weg mit dem Schund."

Auf dem Monitor des Computers blinkte noch immer der Startbildschirm des Spieles, das die beiden bis vor ein paar Stunden noch gemacht hatten. Er schaltete an der Konsole den Strom ab. Als nächstes blinkte eine Nachricht auf dem Schirm auf. Er kam nicht umhin auf lesen zu gehen, denn es schien eine E-Mail zu sein, die auf besonders wichtig gestuft war.

Das Fenster für das Mailprogramm öffnete sich und in dicken Lettern stand dort:

WO ZUM TEUFEL STECKT IHR BEIDEN??? ICH BIN MIT SNUGGLES ZU DIESER DOOFEN STATION GEKOMMEN UND DANN SAGEN DIE, DIE SEAQUEST IST BEREITS WEG! WEHE IHR TUT LUCAS ETWAS AN!!!!

WIR SCHNAPPEN UNS JETZT EIN SHUTTLE UND VERSUCHEN EUCH ZU VERFOLGEN. RÜHRT EUCH NICHT VOM FLECK UND BESORGT UNS SCHON MAL EXKLUSIVAUTOGRAMME.

KIDDO & SNUGGLES

Ihm wurde der Kragen seiner Uniform nun doch etwas zu eng. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss ein wenig. In dem Chaos auf dem Tisch suchte er einen Zettel und einen Stift. Er unterschrieb zweimal mit seinem Namen. Die Autogramme hätten die beiden dann schon mal. Als er jedoch das so betrachte, musste er ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. Die zwei waren schon zu lange an Bord. Ansonsten würde er solche Dummheiten nicht machen. Wenn Bridger davon Wind bekam, würde der ihm nur wieder den Kopf waschen müssen. Besser er tat das selbst. Lucas faltete die Blätter und zerriß sie.

Wurde Zeit wieder an die Arbeit zurück zu kehren und die beiden von ihrem irrsinnigen Glauben zu bekehren.

Er ging auf die Doppelkoje zu. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht erneut über die Kabel zu stolpern. "Hey, aufstehen!"

Beide stellten sich schlafend, als hätten sie nichts gehört. Ganz taub mussten sie sich nicht stellen, denn sie träumten von schönen Dingen.

Der Ensign ließ den Kopf sinken. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. "Darwin ist verschwunden!", rief er.

Mit einem Satz war Yury aus ihrer Koje und hätte ihn beinahe umgeworfen. "Wann wurde er das letzte Mal gesehen?"

Triumphierend sah der Wissenschaftsoffizier sie an. Ihre Augen funkelten böse, ihre Finger zuckten und bewegten sich auf seinen Kragen zu. "Raus mit der Sprache!" Da schwamm der Delphin auch schon an der Röhre vorbei.

Erleichtert ließ sie die Schultern hängen. "Phu, er ist noch da. Das war ja mal ein Schreck zum morgen."

Nun musste nur noch Samusa aufgeweckt werden und da hatte Lucas auch eine Idee. "Alle Knöpfe auf der Brücke sind momentan unbeobachtet."

Beinahe wäre sie schneller als er gewesen. "Ey, warum stehst du mir im Weg rum? Ich muss Knöpfchen drücken!"

"Der verarscht dich nur.", sagte Yury hinter ihr, die erkannte hatte, wo der Hase lang lief. "Bestimmt stehen massen Leute rum und passen auf."

Finster sah ihn Samusa an. Dieser Anblick hatte etwas groteskes, da ihre Haare zu allen Seiten wegstanden. Yury sah nicht besser aus. Sie griff nach der Bürste und kämmte sich erst einmal in aller Ruhe die Haare.

"Da ihr beiden ja nun endlich aufgestanden seid, dürfte ich euch dann bitten ins Labor zum Dienst zu erscheinen?"

"Erst frühstücken!", verlangte Samusa, die sich herumdrehte und ihn einfach in der Tür stehen ließ, während sie sich ihre Sachen zusammen suchte.

Lucas sah auf seine Uhr. "Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass ihr nichts zu essen bekommt. In spätestens einer halben Stunde seit ihr bei mir oder ich lasse die Sicherheit nach euch suchen und das könnte unangenehm werden, denn solche Dinge landen früher oder später beim Captain."

Sie sahen ihn an, als hätte er sie von Bord geschmissen. "Bist du sauer?"

Der Ensign nickte. "Ein wenig, ja. Ich warte bereits seit zwei Stunden auf euch. Meine Arbeit wird mehr und mehr und anstatt mir zu helfen, pennt ihr und spielt Videospiele."

Nervös fummelte Samusa an einer Haarsträhne. "Wenn wir ganz brav sind und dir helfen, ist dann alles wieder vergessen?"

"Wäre möglich. Beeilt euch, die Zeit läuft. In einer halben Stunde!" Er drehte sich herum und verschwand aus dem Quartier.

"Nu, dann aber schnell." sagte Samusa und beide Mädchen wuselten durch das Quartier. Nachdem sie selbst auch erst einmal die ganzen Kabel wegräumen mussten, weil jede von ihnen mindestens einmal gestolpert war, konnten sie auch ungehindert weiter machen. Dann erst erblickten sie ihre dringende Mail.

"Oh, wir haben sie schlichtweg verpasst. Kiddo und Snuggles kommen hinterher! Vielleicht sollen wir Lucas vorwarnen, sonst werden sie auch gleich noch mit nem Virus beschenkt." Samusa sah besorgt zu Yury, die gerade dabei war, sich einen der Liebesbriefe durchzulesen.

"Yury, alles klar? Du wirkst so blass?" fragte sie.

"Nee, schon gut. Mich überkam nur gerade voll der Ekel. Die Briefe sind echt heftig. Hudson, dieser Schleimer! Solltest du auch mal lesen wollen, was ich jetzt mal stark annehme, dann mach es jetzt. Sonst kannst du dich später wieder von deinem Frühstück verabschieden."

Da brauchte Samusa gar nicht lange überlegen und schnappte sich einen der Briefe, die noch am Boden lagen, da sich noch keiner erbarmt hatte diese wegzuräumen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit verzog Samusa das Gesicht und schüttelte sich. "Üäääh! Noch ein Wort und ich brech' vor Ekel zusammen. Sie beschreibt gerade was ihr an ihm gefällt. Glaubst du das?"

"Bitte wie? Da findet die was?" fragte Yury ungläubig.

"Der Brief ist drei Seiten lang, irgendwas muss sie sich aus den Fingern gesaugt haben." Nur mit Daumen und Zeigefinger berührend legte sie den Brief auf den Tisch. "Und so einer ist Captain der seaQuest. Das gehört verboten…was machen wir mit den Briefen?"

"Irgendetwas, was wir nicht jetzt machen, würde ich sagen. Wir haben nur noch knapp 10 Minuten."

"Früüühstück!!!!!!" rief Samusa begeistert und stürmte zur Tür, dicht gefolgt von Yury.

Bei der Messe angekommen, erkannten sie auch sofort, dass sie ein gewaltiges Problem hatten. Sie hatten nur noch wenig Zeit, was aber die vielen anderen Personen in dem Raum nicht zu interessieren schien.

"Ich könnte mich irren, aber wenn wir uns da anstellen, um an unser Essen zu kommen, werden wir vermutlich nicht rechtzeitig bei Lucas sein." erwähnte Samusa.

"Ist anzunehmen. Ob wir es mit der "Lassen sie uns durch, wir sind Ärzte- Masche" schaffen?"

"Hm, fraglich…" Samusa schob ihre Unterlippe nach vorne und seufzte: "Hunger."

Da kam Yury eine Idee. "Das is gut. So könnte es klappen. Die Mitleidstour." Beide Mädchen drängelten sich einfach nach ganz vorne und wurden dort mit empörten Gesichtern und Rufen empfangen. Doch kurzer Hand legten sie einfach leidende Gesichter auf und hofften, dass es funktionieren würde. Allerdings waren die meisten der Anstehenden weniger großzügig als erwartet.

Langsam aber sicher taten ihnen auch schon die Gesichter weh, vom vielen Unterlippe rauschieben.

"Ach, meine Armen. Ihr seid ja schon halb am Verhungern." Kam es plötzlich verständnisvoll aus der Richtung des Essens. Völlig verdattert blickten Yury und Samusa zu der Küchenfrau und nickten immer noch wehleidig.

Dann veränderte sich der sorgenvolle Blick der Frau und wurde gnadenlos. Nun war er an die Offiziere gerichtet, die ganz vorne in der Schlange standen. Alle samt große Kerle, die plötzlich ziemlich eingeschüchtert wirkten. "Und sie sollten sich was schämen." Jetzt nutzte sie sogar ihren Zeigefinger, um ihnen zu drohen. "Schon einmal etwas von Höflichkeit gehört?"

Die Offiziere blickte verlegen zu Boden und nuschelten Sätze wie: "Ja, Ma'am." Oder "Entschuldigen sie Ma'am."

Zufrieden blickte sie nun wieder zu den beiden Mädchen und überreichte ihnen zwei Frühstückstablette. Lächelnd nahmen sie sie entgegen und bedankten sich artig bei ihrer Helferin. Nun hatte sie aber auch kaum noch Zeit sich um das Essen an sich zu kümmern, also artete das entspannte Frühstücken doch mehr in ein Schlingen aus. Die Hauptsache aber war, dass sie nun keinen Hunger mehr hatten und sie auch nicht zu spät zu Lucas in das Labor kommen würden…

Leider war letzteres doch nur mit einem kleinen Morgenlauf zu schaffen, was den beiden nicht wirklich gefiel, aber was taten sie nicht alles, damit ihr Idol nicht böse auf sie sein konnte.

Völlig abgehetzt stürmten sie in das Labor.

"Da…sind wir." sagte Yury völlig außer Atem. Samusa stimmte dem nur mit einem Nicken zu.

Ein wenig amüsiert blickte das Computergenie sie an. "Euch so zu verausgaben hättet ihr aber auch nicht gemusst. Habt ihr beim Frühstück die Zeit vergessen?"

"Äh nein. Erst sind wir durch die Kabine gestolpert, dann haben wir uns noch geekelt und dann sind wir beim Frühstück noch aufgehalten worden…", Samusa musste wegen ernster Luftknappheit erstmal tief einatmen, "…und dann bekamen wir aber freundlicherweise Hilfe und haben es doch noch geschafft etwas zu essen."

Es war kurze Zeit völlig still, Lucas wartete noch auf irgendeine Art Fortsetzung der ganzen Sache, oder zumindest irgendetwas, was den beiden wieder einfallen würde, um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken…doch irgendwie schien ihnen entweder nichts einzufallen, oder sie waren tatsächlich hier, um ihm zu helfen.

"Ach Lucas, da wäre noch eine Kleinigkeit." bemerkte Yury.

"Aha!" sagte der Ensign triumphierend.

"Was aha?" fragte Samusa verwirrt.

"Nichts…was gibt es denn?"

Yury kräuselte die Stirn, fuhr aber fort. "Es wäre unter Umständen möglich, dass bald ein Shuttle hier auftaucht und bei der seaQuest andocken will…also, wir wollten nur Bescheid sagen, nicht dass es gleich angegriffen wird oder so…"

"Das weiß ich doch scho…" Lucas hielt inne. Hatte er sich gerade verplappert?

"Was weißt du?" fragte Samusa wieder verwirrt.

Yury ging ein Licht auf "Du hast unsere Mail gelesen!!!"

Lucas hatte sich verplappert. "Ja, also wisst ihr…das war Zufall, als ich…"

"Du warst neugierig!" sagten beiden Mädchen im Chor und wirkten dabei kein bisschen verärgert, was das Computergenie doch sehr verwunderte. "Äh, ja." antwortete Lucas dann einfach.

"Gut, da du ja Bescheid weißt, haben wir das geklärt und könnten uns vielleicht um das Ereignis heute kümmern."

"Ereignis ist gut. O'Neill brachte mir vorhin die Disk wieder. Anscheinend war der Captain mit der Aufnahme doch ganz zufrieden und es müssen keine Korrekturen mehr gemacht werden." Aus einer Ecke holte er die entsprechende Disk hervor, die ihm sofort aus den Händen gerissen wurde.

"Sehr gut!", freute sich Yury. "Jetzt müssen wir die nur noch gegen die andere austauschen." Sie sah erwartend zu Samusa, die verträumt in der Gegend umher sah, bis sie begriff, dass sie gefragt war. Sofort begann sie alle Taschen ihrer Uniform zu durchsuchen. "Ups... ich glaube das Ding liegt noch zwischen Briefen und Kabeln."

"Dann holen wir sie.", sagte Yury und wollte gerade gehen, wurde jedoch am Kragen von Lucas zurück gehalten.

"Hier geblieben. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass einer zum holen der Disk reicht, da müsst ihr nicht zu zweit gehen!"

Schmollend fügte sich das dunkelhaarige Mädchen in sein Schicksal.

"Aber keine tollen Spiele spielen, während ich weg bin!", drohte Samusa, dann verließ sie das Labor. Spiele spielen war da drinnen sowieso nicht möglich, denn Lucas hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, heute mal ganz hart zu bleiben. Er hatte bereits alles hergerichtet und Yury keine andere Wahl, als zu arbeiten.


	19. Kapitel 19

Anm: Vielen Dank an Kiddo und Moonshine für ihre reviews!!!

Kiddo: Also was Hudson und Elaine da für Briefe verzapfen ist ja nicht unsere Schuld...;) und was das lange Schlafen angeht, so war es halt eine lange Naht, so voller Eis, Filmen und Videospielen höhö

Moonshine: :) wir und Spaß bei der Arbeit. Lustige Vorstellung...also bei Papierkrambewältigung ist das undenkbar...es sei denn wir würden kleine Papierflugzeuge basteln ;)

* * *

Samusa ging durch die Gänge und achtete auch schön brav auf all die Wegweiser. Es hätte bestimmt nicht geschadet da auch mal den Blick wieder nach vorn zu richten, denn so wäre sie nicht mit Tony zusammen gestoßen und auf den Boden geplumpst. „Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", motzte sie ihn an.

„Das gleiche gilt für dich! Ich dachte du müsstest arbeiten und nicht in der Gegend rumrennen."

„Ich renne nicht, ich habe einen Auftrag auszuführen!" Sie rappelte sich wieder auf.

„Was für einen Auftrag denn? Uns allen auf die Nerven zu gehen?"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie den Seemann an. „Den habe ich auch, aber nicht jetzt. Ich muss in mein Quartier und eine Disk holen gehen, mit der wir..." Sie sah sich in alle Richtungen um, winkte Tony, sich näher zu ihr zu beugen und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „…den Captain vor der ganzen Mannschaft bloß stellen können."

„Hudson oder Bridger?", sagte Tony nicht sonderlich leise.

„Pssschhhhtttt!", kam es ganz aggressiv von Samusa. „Das darf doch niemand so genau wissen."

„Ich werde es hoffentlich merken, wenn es soweit ist?"

„Jaja, pack lieber wieder deine Kamera ein, das Bild müssen wir festhalten!"

„Wenn ich wüsste wann und wo, dann könnte ich sie bereithalten."

„Bist du wirklich so schwer von Begriff oder tust du nur so?" Langsam kam ihr die Dämlichkeit doch spanisch vor, wobei sie zweifelte, dass Tony ein einziges Wort Spanisch können würde.

„Ihr zwei solltet nicht immer in solchen Rätseln mit mir sprechen, dann wäre das alles gar kein Problem, euch mal zu verstehen. Ich möchte echt mal wissen wie das mit Lucas ist. Der scheint hier ja der einzige zu sein, der keine Probleme mit euch hat."

Samusa seufzte tief auf. „Also alles noch mal schön langsam zum Erklären. Ich rede von der Bloßstellung Captain Hudsons bei seiner Düdelvorführung. Kapiert? Du sollst dort Fotos und Filmchen von ihm machen, wenn er mitbekommt, was vor sich geht."

„Sag doch gleich, dass du das Konzert meinst." Genervt verdrehte auch Tony die Augen.

„Das tu ich doch und jetzt muss ich aber, sonst wird den beiden wirklich langweilig ohne mich und die packen eine von Lucas' versteckten Konsolen aus." Schon war sie verschwunden und suchte weiter nach ihrem Quartier. In dem ganzen Gewühl auf ihrem Boden war es nicht leicht die richtige Disk zu finden, doch triumphierend zog sie sie unter einem ganzen Stapel Ekelbriefen hervor. Freudig hüpfte sie sodann ins Labor zurück und traute ihren Augen kaum. Yury saß vor einem riesen Stapel Arbeit und kaute gelangweilt an einem Stift herum.

„Hier ist die Disk!", freudig trat sie ein und zeigte sie allen.

„Sehr gut, dann kannst du dich dort ebenfalls mit hinsetzen und etwas arbeiten. Zweimal erkläre ich nicht, deswegen lass es dir von deiner Freundin zeigen, was du zu machen hast."

Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte Samusa zu Yury. „Was hat der denn?", flüsterte sie.

„Der ist mies drauf, glaube ich. Hat vielleicht keinen Platz beim Frühstück bekommen wie wir oder er musste so lange anstehen, dass es schon zu spät war als er dran kam und das Essen stehen lassen. Das habe ich mir jetzt jedenfalls überlegt. Keine Chance da zu diskutieren. Wir sollen das hier machen und bis das nicht fertig ist, wird er uns nicht gehen lassen."

„So gemein ist der zu seinen Fans?" Samusa konnte es nicht glauben.

Yury nickte. „Ja, wir haben uns als Wissenschaftler an Bord geschlichen, also sollen wir auch tun, was er uns sagt, damit das alles nicht auffliegt."

Seufzend und mit schmollenden Mündern begannen sie nun zu zweit diesen riesen Stapel Papierkram durch zu gehen. Es schien fast eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als es plötzlich an eine der beiden Türen klopfte. Die willkommene Ablenkung bot sich geradezu an, den Kopf von dem Papierzeug zu heben und zu gucken, wer da wohl kam.

Es war die Küchenfrau, die lächelnd einfach mal herein kam, ohne dass Lucas etwas gesagt hatte. „Hallo meine Lieben. Es ist bereits nach Mittag und da ich euch nicht gesehen habe, dachte ich, ich gehe euch suchen und bringe Schnittchen mit."

Mit groß aufleuchtenden Augen standen Yury und Samusa von ihren Plätzen auf.

„Danke, Iva, stell es dort drüben hin, die beiden haben noch eine Menge zu tun!", sagte Lucas trocken und wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu. Doch er hatte Iva unterschätzt, denn auf einmal stand sie neben ihm und deckte den Bildschirm mit einem Buch ab, das sie vom Tisch genommen hatte.

„Du magst jetzt zwar älter sein und auch eine Uniform tragen, aber deswegen bist du noch lange nicht vernünftig! Du wirst jetzt auf der Stelle hier alles stehen und liegen lassen und schön ein paar Schnittchen essen!" Sie zeigte auf den Tisch, auf welchem sie die Häppchen bereitgestellt hatte und zwei mampfende Mädchen der Küchenfrau eifrig mit Nicken zustimmten.

„Ich habe aber keinen Hunger und noch eine Menge zu tun!" Er schob das Buch beiseite und begann wieder auf den Tasten herumzutippen, bis Iva ihn am Ohr packte und zu dem Tisch mit den Schnittchen schleifte.

„Da kennst du mich aber schlecht, mein Junge, wenn du denkst, ich würde mich so rumkriegen lassen. Es ist wichtig am Tag geregelte Essensmahlzeiten einzuhalten. Du isst mir sowieso immer viel zu wenig, ich sehe dich ja kaum in der Messe. Hier und jetzt wird jetzt gegessen, notfalls füttere ich dich!"

Bei der Vorstellung von Iva gefüttert zu werden, nahm Lucas lieber brav Platz und begann eines der Schnittchen zu essen.

„So ist es gut. Siehst du, ist doch gar nicht so schlimm! Die paar Minuten muss man sich fürs Essen nehmen. Wer nicht regelmäßig und in Ruhe isst, wird nur krank, das kannst du mir glauben." Sie sah zu den Mädchen hinüber, denen die Schnittchen sehr zu schmecken schienen. „Soll ich euch noch ein Glas Milch bringen? So trocken ist doch nicht. Wartet, ich bin gleich zurück!" Schon wuselte sie aus dem Labor heraus.

Genervt legt Lucas sein Essen wieder auf den Teller zurück. „Wenn ich nicht genau wissen würde, dass sie uns überall findet, würde ich jetzt Flucht in ein anderes Labor vorschlagen!"

„Was hast du denn? Ist doch total lecker!", sagte Samusa und griff nach einem weiteren Stück.

Augen verdrehend wandte sich der Ensign von den beiden ab. Bevor Iva zurück kam sollte er lieber noch seine Arbeit am Computer sichern. Er traute es ihr zu, dass sie einfach den Computer abschaltete und die ganze Arbeit von heute Vormittag mit einem Mal löschte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war die Küchenfrau mit einem weiteren Tablett auf welchem drei Gläser Milch standen zurück. Dazu hatte sie für alle noch eine Nachspeise aus der Messe mitgebracht. „Hier habt ihr noch einen leckeren Obstsalat." Sie stellte jedem die kleine Schale hin.

„Ich will keinen Obstsalat, das wissen sie doch!" Lucas schob die kleine Schale wieder zurück.

Iva stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Junger Mann, es wird gegessen was auf den Tisch kommt und wenn sie schon kaum etwas zu sich nehmen, dann ist es doch das wenigste, wenn sie den Kompott essen! Außerdem ist das gesund!"

Mit großen Augen sahen die Mädchen zu, wie Lucas bei der Standpauke immer kleiner wurde und am Ende ganz kleinlaut die Obststückchen aus seiner Schale löffelte, unter dem strengen Blick Ivas.

Ein Summen ertönte und zeigte damit an, dass jemand von der Brücke versuchte sie zu erreichen. Heilfroh über diese Rettung sprang Lucas vom Tisch auf. „Ja?"

„Ähm, Lucas?" Die Stimme O'Neills. „Da ist ein Shuttle mit Kurs auf uns. Als Brody soeben um Identifizierung bat, hieß es, Lucas würde sie bereits erwarten."

„Das sind Kiddo und Snuggles!", platzten Yury und Samusa gleichzeitig los.

Dem Ensign rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Noch mehr also von der Sorte. „Ist gut, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Lasst sie andocken." Er drehte sich herum und wurde schon von seinen beiden Pseudowissenschaftlern flankiert.

„Wir haben eine Idee!", sagte Samusa.

„Ach und welche?" Er kräuselte die Stirn, das konnte nur wieder mehr Ärger bedeuten.

„Bridger muss sie hier an Bord begrüßen.", sagte Yury. „Da werden die beiden sich ganz doll freuen!"

„Das ist doch nicht euer ernst!"

Die Mädchen wechselten kurz ein paar Blicke. „Doch ich denke schon.", sagte Yury.

„Sag ihm einfach, es kommt jemand an Bord, den er begrüßen soll und dann her bringen!", schlug Samusa vor.

Lucas wusste, er würde es bereuen, doch er kontaktierte Bridger, der sich glücklicherweise ohne weiter zu fragen dazu bereit erklärte und zum Landungsbecken ging. Iva währenddessen ging im Kopf durch, was sie den neuen Gästen denn anbieten könnte und huschte unbemerkt aus dem Labor, um in der Kombüse etwas Deftiges anzurühren.


	20. Kapitel 20

Anm.: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Kiddo: Ja, die Iva ist jetzt auch richtig mit von der Partie un dkeine Sorge, soweit ich das überblicken kann, kommt ihr heil auf die seaQuest...aber lest selbst ;)

Moonshine: Wir...wir...wir sollen anfangen zu arbeiten? Und wer spielt dann Hudson die ganzen Streiche? Na mal sehen wie es weiter geht wenn zwei Fans noch hinzu kommen. ;)

* * *

Natürlich wunderte sich Bridger, warum ausgerechnet er die beiden Gäste an Bord begrüßen und sie zu Lucas ins Labor bringen sollte. Darum stand er auch wie auf glühenden Kohlen vor dem Landungsbecken und wartete, dass das Shuttle andockte. Als es soweit war und sich die Schleusen öffneten, sah er sich zwei weiteren jungen Mädchen gegenüber, denen die Münder aufklappten bei seinem Anblick und nicht mehr zugingen. 

Na ganz toll, dachte er bei sich, noch mehr Fans.

„Captain Bridger!" riefen die beiden Mädchen sofort total aufgedreht und kamen auf eben jenen zu gerannt. Dieser wusste überhaupt nicht wie ihm geschah. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern schon einmal eine solche Wirkung auf andere Menschen gehabt zu haben. Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal in so kurzer Zeit.

Der Captain streckte die Arme nach vorne und versuchte die beiden erst einmal zu beruhigen. „Bitte, nicht so stürmisch." Kiddo und Snuggles waren stehen geblieben und schauten überrascht in Bridgers Gesicht. Lange Zeit rührte sich keine der beiden.

„Was…ist denn jetzt? Seid ihr in eine Art Starre verfallen?"

„Kneif mich mal." Sagte Snuggles zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ich weiß, das ist unglaublich." Antwortete diese.

Bridger ging ein Licht auf. Dieses Verhaltensmuster hatte er schon einmal vor Augen gehabt. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass es nicht allzu viele dieser fanatischen Mädchen gab, auch wenn es auf eine seltsame Art und Weise schmeichelnd war. Wirklich genießen konnte er diese Begeisterung um seine Person allerdings nicht, denn er hatte keine Ahnung wie diese überhaupt zustande gekommen war. Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht erinnern ein Interview in einer Teeniezeitschrift gegeben zu haben oder etwas ähnliches. „So, ich schlage vor, ich bringe euch dann mal zu Ensign Wolenczak. Der wartet sicherlich schon sehnsü…"

Kiddo und Snuggles bekamen sofort riesige Kulleraugen und liefen los. Dass man sie jetzt gleich zu Lucas bringen würde, müsste man ihnen bestimmt kein zweites Mal erklären. Allerdings waren sie für den Captain ein wenig zu schnell, da dieser dann doch ein Spaziertempo bevorzugte - so mussten sie wieder stehen bleiben und liefen auf der Stelle, nur um in Bewegung zu bleiben.

Nathan Bridger konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ob Lucas wohl wusste, was da auf ihn zukam? Das würde auf jeden Fall interessant werden. Nun wurde es aber auch Zeit, dass er die beiden hier zu Lucas brachte. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte war heute irgendetwas geplant, was mit Captain Hudson zu tun hatte, noch dazu waren die Mädchen da irgendwie drin verwickelt. Kopfschütteln begleitete der Captain Snuggles und Kiddo auf dem Weg zum Labor…

„Gut, also solange Iva mit ihrem Essen in der Küche verweilt und wir sonst auch nicht weiter gestört werden, können wir uns ja wieder an die Arbeit machen." Sagte Lucas fest entschlossen. Yury und Samusa blickten ihn aus großen Augen an.

Der Ensign überlegte kurz. Bevor die beiden jetzt anfingen ihn mit tausend „Aber-Argumenten" zu überschütten, ließ er den Gedanken die eigentliche Arbeit noch erledigen zu können gleich fallen. Wenn die anderen beiden erst einmal da waren, sollte er mal ein paar Dinge klarstellen.

„Okay, dann sollten wir vielleicht das Problem mit der Disk in den Griff kriegen. Hudson wird sicher ein Auge darauf haben und kontrollieren, ob alles so läuft, wie er es gern will." Erklärte er.

„Hm, meint ihr der hört sich die vorher noch einmal an? Blöder Kontrollfreak." Samusa verschränkte die Arme.

„Na, is doch ganz einfach, wir legen die Disk ein und lenken ihn ab, sodass er nicht mal mehr zum Klardenken kommt. Das schaffen wir doch mit links…außerdem kriegen wir ja noch Verstärkung."

Lucas hatte schon fast Mitleid mit Captain Hudson, allerdings auch nur fast. „Keine so schlechte Idee."

Just in diesem Moment ging die Tür des Labors schwungvoll auf – Kiddo und Snuggles hatten ihr Ziel endlich erreicht und hatten, nachdem sie die Tür erblicken konnten (wie vor ihnen auch Yury und Samusa vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit) einen kleinen Sprint hingelegt, um noch schneller bei ihrem Idol anzukommen. Captain Bridger schaute noch einmal kurz in den Raum, um sich dann mit einem Grinsen bei Lucas für diesen Augenblick zu verabschieden.

„Äh Captain wart…" Bridger konnte ihn nicht mehr hören, während Snuggles und Kiddo ungläubig und unaufhörlich näher kamen.

„Wenn wir vorstellen dürfen. Das sind Snuggles und Kiddo." Samusa deutete auf die beiden Mädchen, denen man offensichtlich nicht mehr erklären musste, wer da vor ihnen stand. Lucas wusste nicht so recht. Er hatte den Eindruck, sollte er jetzt etwas sagen, würden die beiden unverzüglich in Ohnmacht fallen.

Kiddo und Snuggles standen dem Computergenie nun direkt gegenüber und konnten sich kaum dazu durchringen, auch wirklich zu glauben, was gerade passierte.

„Ja, also freut mich wirklich sehr euch kennen zu lernen." Der Ensign reichte den beiden Mädchen die Hand, diese jedoch sahen das als eine spontane Umarm-Einladung und folgten dieser sogleich.

„So, dann seid ihr auch Wissenschaftsfans, ja?" fragte Lucas leicht ironisch in der Fanumklammerung und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Kurz darauf ging erneut die Tür auf und Iva steckte ihren Kopf in den Raum: „Was ist nun. Eine Extra-Einladung gibt es nicht. Ich hab leckere Bratkartoffeln gemacht, für die sich niemand zu interessieren scheint. Und wehe, die werden heute nicht alle." Ihr strenger Blick traf, wie es auch nicht anders hätte sein können, ganz besonders auf Ensign.

„Mittagessen!" reifen Yury und Samusa fröhlich. Dies war dann für alle das Stichwort sich in Richtung Messe zu begeben. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich alle an einen Tisch und warteten, dass Iva die Bratkartoffeln für sie alle brachte. „Lasst es euch schmecken!" sagte sie zufrieden und kümmerte sich wieder um ihre sonstigen Aufgaben.

Die vier Mädchen strahlten über das ganze Gesicht, wobei Snuggles und Kiddo mehr zu Lucas sahen und Yury und Samusa mit ihren Bratkartoffeln liebäugelten. Irgendwann hatten sich aber auch die anderen beiden Mädchen beruhigt und konnten sich dem Essen widmen. Entgegen allen Befürchtungen schmeckten diese Bratkartoffeln wirklich ganz gut, was Kiddo und Snuggles schon irgendwie überraschte.

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht noch genauer um Ablenkung von Hudson kümmern. Wenn wir da so unüberlegt ran gehen, geht es unter Umständen noch in die Hose und er schafft es doch noch, sich persönlich um die Disk zu kümmern." Sagte Lucas.

„Hm, worum geht's?" fragte Snuggles verwirrt.

„Plant ihr eine Meuterei?" wollte Kiddo dann wissen und hätte keine großen Probleme sofort mitzumachen, sollte es darum gehen, Captain Hudson von Bord zu bekommen.

„Oh Mist, fast vergessen!" Yury klatschte ihre Hand an die Stirn. „Hudson plant heute eine kleine Vorführung. Er hat sich ein bisschen Gefiedel von sich aufgenommen und will das der Mannschaft dann antunäh vorspielen." Kiddo und Snuggles nickten und hatten schon Mitleid mit der Crew.

„Genau, und wir haben da ein…wie soll ich sagen, verdammt ekliges Hobby vom Captain entdeckt. Der liest gern solche Schundromane, hat selbst welche geschrieben und diese auch aufgenommen. Von diesem Gesülze haben wir eine Disk, die wir mit der von Hudsons Gedudel austauschen wollen."

Snuggles und Kiddo mussten das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen. Snuggles, die Hudson ja noch nie gesehen hatte, konnte jetzt erst nachvollziehen, was für ein schrecklicher Captain dieser war, wenn er solche schrecklichen Dinge tat, wie Schundromane schreiben und aufzunehmen.

„Wir haben uns gedacht, wenn ihr zu viert für eine Ablenkung sorgt, wird er kaum dazu kommen können, zu überprüfen, ob auch die richtige Disk eingelegt worden ist. Also, würdet ihr mitmachen?" fragte Lucas. Da brauchten die beiden Mädchen nicht lange überlegen, denn erstens hatte sie Lucas um etwas gebeten, da gab es nichts zu zögern und nebenbei würden sie Hudson eine Auswischen.

„Selbstverständlich." Sagten beide im Chor.

Das verhängnisvolle Ereignis ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Da der Captain fand, dass ein möglichst großer Teil der Crew von seinen Künsten bezaubert werden sollte, wollte er sich in der Messe zur Schau stellen, was hieß, die armen Wissenschaftlermädchen mussten die Stühle Publikumsreif umstellen. Murrend gingen sie dem Befehl nach und stellten die Tische zur Seite und übereinander, um einen möglichst großen Raum für die Zuschauer zu bekommen. Lucas hatte sich wie immer gekonnt aus der Affäre gezogen, doch lange würde er das nicht genießen können, dafür sorgten schon zwei geplagte Mädchen!

„Ich verstehe nicht, was das alles soll!", schimpfte Yury und legte gekonnt mal eine Verschnaufpause ein, ob es nun schon die zehnte war oder nicht. „Der lässt das doch schon über die ganzen Monitore durch das komplette Schiff düdeln und macht dann hier noch so einen Aufstand!"

Samusa setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den sie gerade schön neben einen zweiten in die Reihe gestellt hatte. „Der hat einen kräftig an der Waffel, anders kann es einfach nicht sein."

Kiddo und Snuggles wechselten ratlose Blicke. „Macht ihr Pause oder wird jetzt diskutiert?", fragte Kiddo nach einer Weile, weil die anderen beiden Trübsal blasend nur rum saßen.

„Pause!", kam es eindeutig als Antwort zurück. Unter diesen Umständen parkten sich dann die anderen beiden Mädchen ebenfalls auf den Stühlen und machten ein kleines Kaffeekränzchen. Hier allein schuften war schließlich nicht.

Ungefähr zwei Stunden und ein zehnfaches von zwei an Pausen später war alles fertig und der große Moment konnte kommen. Über den Lautsprecher wurden die dienstfreien Seeleute und Offiziere aufgefordert zu versuchen in der Messe noch einen Platz zu bekommen. Ganz hinten waren fünf Stühle reserviert, vier bereits besetzt. Lucas und Tony betraten die Messe und wurden sofort mit heftigem Winken und Wedeln vierer Mädchen zum hinteren Teil beordert.

„Hierher Lucas, wir haben dir einen Platz frei gehalten.", freute sich Snuggles, denn es war schließlich der Stuhl neben ihr. Der junge Ensign ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Kaum zu glauben, ihr habt das hier alles geschafft und dann auch noch rechtzeitig. Wenn ihr zu viert immer so tüchtig seid, dann habe ich vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung meine Arbeit erledigt zu bekommen."

„Nicht zuviel träumen, das ist nicht gut, wenn man noch wach ist.", sagte Yury sarkastisch. Samusa stimmte dem nickend zu.

Kiddo dachte sich nur ihren Teil. Die zwei hatten hier anscheinend schon ordentlich Vorarbeit geleistet und nun lag alles an ihr das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Die zwei hatten sicherlich kein gutes Benehmen bisher an den Tag gelegt.

Lucas grinste die Mädchen an, dann sah er wieder zu Tony, der leicht angesäuert neben ihm stand. Er sah erwartungsvoll auf Snuggles: „Und? Was ist mit mir? Habt ihr mir keinen Platz frei gehalten? Ich setze mich auf gar keinen Fall in die erste Reihe nur weil dort alles noch frei ist!"

„Wirst du aber tun müssen! Wer zu spät kommt, muss ganz vorne sitzen.", verwies Samusa ihn von der hinteren Reihe. Das Phänomen, dass alles nach hinten versucht zu kommen war allgemein zu beobachten wenn es um etwas ging, bei dem man Gefahr lief direkt vor Hudson zu stehen. In dem Fall sitzen. Die ersten drei Reihen waren noch unbesetzt und alles drängte sich hinten um die Stühle herum. Kiddo meinte ein paar Seeleute sogar dabei zu beobachten, wie die versuchten den Platz auszulosen.

Tony tippte Lucas unfreundlich an: „Sag mal wie ich auch solche Fans bekomme! Ich habe so das Gefühl hier geht nichts mehr ohne entsprechende, " er sah von einer zur anderen. „Groupies!"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da frag mich lieber was anderes, ich weiß selbst nicht, wie ich zu denen gekommen bin, aber so leicht ist das mit denen nicht." Im nächsten Moment bekam er einen Schwall Popcorn von Yury und Samusa um die Ohren gehauen. „Nicht böse über uns reden!", fuchtelte Yury mit ihrem Zeigefinger herum.

„IHR HABT SOGAR POPCORN?" Piccolo konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Irgendwas lief hier verdammt falsch und er war in dieser Sache nicht ganz mehr mit Durchblick gesegnet.

Samusa nickte. „Ja klar, braucht man doch. Mit irgendwas muss ich meinen Mund füllen, denn ich glaube sonst fange ich hier später lauthals an zu lachen und ich denke nicht, dass das sonderlich gut ist."

Kiddo drehte sich zu ihr herum: „Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ihr da heil raus kommt, wenn man euch erwischt?"

Yury winkte ab: „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, wir haben mittlerweile genug Beweismaterial gesichert um ihn mundtot zu machen."

„Joah, und wenn nicht, landet er in der nächsten Mülltonne, dieses Mal aber mit einem Vorhängeschloss!", stimmte Samusa zu.

Kiddo lehnte sich nur augenrollend in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Das war allerhöchste Zeit gewesen von ihr, hier aufzutauchen. Wer weiß wie weit die anderen beiden sich noch in die Sache hinein geritten hätten, wenn sie nicht jetzt hier wäre.

Allmählich füllte sich auch die erste Reihe. Commander Ford hatte Glück und Dienst auf der Brücke. Weniger glücklich jedoch für Henderson, O'Neill und Brody, die zusammen mit Tony und Bridger nun ganz vorn saßen. Direkt vor dem Mikro wo jetzt ein gewisser Captain Hudson mit seinem Fidelkasten auflief.

„Ist er das?", fragte eine total verängstigte Snuggles.

Kiddo nickte.

„Japp, das ist Specki!", sagte Samusa und kippte sich eine weitere Handvoll Popcorn in den Mund.

Lucas fädelte noch das eine oder andere Korn aus seinen kurzen Haaren. Kaum zu glauben, dass das Zeug so anhänglich war. Moment mal, daswar doch ganz logisch, wenn man dran dachte, von wem das kam. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Jetzt schien alles draußen zu sein. Hudson räusperte sich und es wurde ruhig in der Messe.


	21. Kapitel 21

Anm.: Vielen rechtherzlichen Dank für dein "Monsterreview", Kiddo: gleich vorweg, wir haben beide nicht verstanden, was das mitdem Reitenbedeutet hat. ;) wir haben da Erklärungsbedarf...Yury hat dich sehr gut getroffen, was die Vernunft angeht! Was euren "Nächtigungsort" angeht...nun, lasst euch überraschen. hehehe...müsst ihr euch noch gedulden...aber hier geht's erst mal weiter...

* * *

„Es freut mich, dass sie alle so zahlreich hier erschienen sind und sich auch auf den anderen Stationen der seaQuest die Zeit genommen haben, meinem Spiel zu lauschen." 

Mindestens zwei und maximal alle dachten sich, dass sie schlecht eine andere Wahl gehabt hatten. Einzig den Leuten auf der Brücke war dieses Spiel erspart gewesen, denn da durfte nichts über die Überwachungsmonitore laufen. Keine Basketballspiele oder Zeichentrickfilme. Von nächtlichen Zockeinlagen mal abgesehen, aber danach hatte ja keiner gefragt.

Es folgte ein gähnender Vortrag über die Stücke die der Captain spielen wollte und nebenbei erzählte er noch von den Biographien der ganzen Komponisten. Gewissen Leuten kam es so vor, als wäre das eine ganze Enzyklopädie bei der sogar beinhaltet war, was der entsprechende jeden Tag zum Essen hatte.

In der ersten Reihe musste Bridger Piccolo mit einem Ellbogenschlag aus den Anfängen eines Traumes zurückholen. Der war kurzerhand weg genickt.

Geschockt musste Yury feststellen, dass ihr Popcorn alle war, bevor der zu Ende gelabert hatte und sah zu Samusa, die ihre Tüte gerade kopfüber hielt und hoffte, da würde noch was raus kommen. „Nachschub?", flüsterten sie sich gegenseitig zu. Nachdem das geklärt war, ging es auf alle Viere runter und sie krabbelten durch die Reihe nach draußen um in der Kombüse bei Iva neues zu holen. Sie sagte, wenn sie noch etwas brauchen sollten, mussten sie nur kommen. Unglücklicherweise war Iva nicht aufzufinden, denn sie hatte eine ungemeine Schwäche für klassische Musik. Ganz gerührt hörte sie in eben diesem Moment dem Vortrag Captain Hudsons zu.

Nun war es an den beiden herauszufinden wie die Popcornmaschine funktioniert. Zum Glück hatten die zwei eine Einsicht und ließen lieber doch die Finger davon. Keiner wollte, dass die seaQuest in den nächsten Minuten in die Luft flog.

„Sehen wir einfach im Kühlschrank nach!", schlug die eine vor und die andere peste bereits zu eben jenem Schrank. „Coooooolllll, Pudding! Und rote Grütze!"

Als sie von draußen lautes Gelächter hörten, merkten sie, dass sie es leider verpasst hatten, wie es losgegangen war. Schmollend knallten sie die Kühlschranktür zu. „Nicht einmal zum eigenen Plan kommen wir pünktlich!", motzte Yury. Sie steckten ihre Köpfe aus der Kombüse in die Messe und sahen einen hochroten Captain Hudson, dessen Stimme im Hintergrund gerade beschrieb, wie Carlos Elizabeth mit seinen kräftigen Händen verwöhnte und das in allen anatomischen Einzelheiten.

So schnell hatten sie ihn noch nie flitzen sehen, als es an eine wirklich pikante Stelle kommen sollte. Er stürzte zu dem Computer um es auszuschalten, stattdessen schallmeite es durch sämtliche Lautsprecher auf der seaQuest in einer Lautstärke, die nun wirklich keiner mehr überhören konnte.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht gerade schlafend im Bett liegen.", sagte Yury. „Stell dir vor du hattest Nachtdienst oder eine aufregend durchzockte Nacht und dann wirst du mit Carlos Verführungskünsten, gelesen von Oliver Hudson geweckt."

Samusa schüttelte sich, weil sie sich das gerade etwas zu genau vorgestellt hatte. „Ein Grund die Krankenstation aufzusuchen und chronisch krank zu machen."

„Essen wir noch was von dem leckeren Zeug? Jetzt ist der interessante Teil vorbei und die stehen noch zu sehr unter Schock, als das uns jemand stören könnte.", fragte Yury.

„Auf die Löffel, fertig los!" Samusa flitzte schon bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte zu dem Pudding. „Yummy, ist der Lecker."

Iva kam in die Küche. „Was macht ihr zwei denn da?"

„Hunger?", versuchte Yury sich zweifelnd aus der Affäre zu reden.

„Kinderchen, warum kommt ihr nicht gleich zu mir. Das ist doch der Nachttisch für heute Abend, für euch habe ich doch etwas sehr viel feineres." Sie wuselte an den beiden vorbei und ging zum Backofen. „Ich habe einen leckeren Kuchen gebacken für euch."

Samusa bekam große Augen: „Nur für uns?"

Iva nickte: „Für euch und die anderen beiden lieben Mädchen. Für Lucas muss ich mir was anderes überlegen, der mag keinen Kuchen. Das habe ich schon oft genug versucht. Der fällt mir eines Tages noch vom Fleisch." Sie seufzte auf. Hudsons Stimme verebbte und aus dem Lautsprecher war nur ein leises Kratzen zu hören. „Oh, wie schade, es ist schon vorbei. Ich liebe doch solche Geschichten. Es war so wunderschön gerade."

Yury und Samusa hatten unerklärlicherweise plötzlich mit einer heftigen Hustattacke zu kämpfen. Sich gegenseitig geschockt ansehend, klopften sie hilfsbereit der jeweils anderen auf den Rücken. Iva sah besorgt zu den beiden und wusste gar nicht, was eigentlich los war. „Ist alles in Ordnung meine Lieben?"

„Ja…nur…verschluckt." Röchelte Yury.

Die Köchin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr dürft nicht so schlingen mit dem Essen. Das ist ganz und gar ungesund."

Samusa räusperte sich: „Äh, ja…wir denken das nächste mal dran." Damit zufrieden blickte Iva die beiden Mädchen an. „Sehr schön, dann sucht mal die anderen beiden, der Kuchen will schließlich gegessen werden."

Das taten die beiden dann schließlich auch. Wieder in der Messe angekommen, mussten sie allerdings feststellen, dass Kiddo und Snuggles nicht mehr in dem Raum zu finden waren. Die meisten anderen Crewmitglieder hatten ebenfalls bereits das Weite gesucht, wobei sich Yury und Samusa sehr wohl vorstellen konnten, welche Person als erste die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken konnten sich beide Mädchen ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, was wiederum einen ärgerlichen Tony Piccolo auf den Plan rief, der mit einem Besen bewaffnet auf sie zukam.

„Sieh einer an, erst nur für sich selbst Popcorn mitbringen, die guten Plätze nur für die Intelligenzbestie besetzen und sich dann aus dem Staub machen, um nicht aufräumen zu müssen. So haben wir es doch gern, nicht wahr!" ziemlich verärgert stand der Seemann vor den beiden Mädchen und drohte ihnen mit dem Besen.

„Hä?" brachte Samusa leicht verwirrt hervor.

„Was hä?" entgegnete Tony wesentlich verwirrter.

„Du hast jetzt hier die Aufräumaktion übernommen, weil du dich verantwortlich fühlst oder wie? Geht's dir gut?"

Yury nickte zustimmend: „Ja, hast du das Aufräumfieber, oder was?"

Was waren das nur für Mädchen, ließen sich nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden. „Also eigentlich…wisst ihr…genau genommen…" Yury und Samusa mussten bei Tonys Herumgedruckse breit grinsen. „Uns kannst du's doch sagen." Sagte Yury beruhigend, ohne dabei ihr Grinsen zu verlieren.

Tony seufzte resignierend: „Ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht, aber Hudson hat es noch geschafft, bevor er hier raus ist mir zu sagen, ich solle dafür sorgen, dass in der Messe wieder Ordnung herrscht." Betrübt setzte sich Piccolo auf einen der Stühle. „Lucas wollte mir auch nicht helfen, er meinte irgendwas davon, er müsse sich um seine Arbeit kümmern…schöner Freund. Und soweit ich das überblicke, hat sich sonst auch keiner weiter drum gerissen, mir zu helfen."

Samusa ging ganz dicht an Tonys Ohr heran, um ihm etwas zu zuflüstern: „Die Mitleidstour zieht auch nicht."

Grummelnd stand der Seemann auf: „Verdammt. Ihr könnt mir aber ruhig mal ein bisschen helfen."

„Geht nicht, wir haben zu tun." Entgegntete Yury. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so, lass dir was einfallen."

„Schon aber, die meisten hier kennen meine Tricks und Dagwood ist nicht hier."

Samusa puffte ihm in den Arm: „Nutz doch nicht immer den armen Dagwood so aus!"

„Au!" Tony rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.

„Außerdem solltest du aufpassen, sonst verlierst du nur wieder deine Hose." Fügte Yury noch hinzu.

Tony konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl was verpasst zu haben. „Ihr zwei seid nicht vielleicht doch Spione oder so was?"

Yury schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Puh, schon so spät, jetzt müssen wir aber. Du schaffst das schon." Mit diesen Worten ließen die beiden Mädchen Tony Piccolo allein zurück.


	22. Kapitel 22

Anm.: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! In diesem Kapitelerfahrt ihr beide dann endlich, wo ihr übernachten werdet, hehe...und dass uns keine Beschwerden kommen! ;)

* * *

„Also, wo könnten sie sein?" fragte Samusa, als sie ziellos auf den Gängen umher liefen. 

„Bestimmt bei Darwin, den haben sie noch gar nicht besucht." Sagte Yury und entdeckte in genau dem Moment, dass eben jener Delphin in der Röhre neben ihnen umher schwamm. „Oder auch nicht…hallo Daaarwin!" Das Mädchen klebte keine Sekunde später an der Scheibe. Mit dem Gesicht an das Glas gepresst, blickte sie in die Richtung, in die der Delphin einfach weiter schwamm. „Guck ma…wo will er denn hin?"

„Ich glaub Darwin will uns etwas zeigen. Wir folgen ihm einfach." Entschlossen gingen die beiden in die Richtung, in die sie geleitet wurden und merkten schnell, wohin sie ihr Weg führte. „Darwin bringt uns zu Lucas' Kabine!" stellte Yury fest.

Als sie diese erreicht hatten, merkten sie, dass die Kabinentür einen Spalt offen stand. Ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt öffneten Samusa und Yury langsam die Tür und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie Kiddo und Snuggles in der Kabine vorfanden. Wenn sie es sich so recht überlegten, waren sie eigentlich gar nicht so sehr überrascht.

„Was macht ihr da?" fragte Samusa interessiert.

„Uns einrichten." Antwortete Snuggles.

„Wie jetzt? Ihr zieht in Lucas' Kabine?"

„Ja, wir haben Lucas nach einer Kabine für uns gefragt, aber er meinte, dass es zur Zeit nichts freies mehr gibt und wir uns eine Übergangslösung überlegen sollten. Wir haben uns für diese hier entschieden." Erklärte Snuggles weiter.

„Weiß Lucas schon von eurer Lösung?" Yury musste kichern.

„Nein, das wird eine Überraschung. Außerdem ist diese Kabine perfekt. Sie hat ein Fenster mit schöner Aussicht und sie gehört Lucas, was natürlich ein gewaltiger Pluspunkt ist. Und wir werden ein wenig aufpassen, dass wir alle nicht zu sehr auffallen. Ist euch aufgefallen, dass Hudson euch beim Rausschleichen gesehen hat? Der hat bestimmt Verdacht geschöpft." Kiddo kramte nebenbei in ihrem Rucksack und schien irgendetwas zu suchen.

„Oha, na ja, vielleicht haben wir Glück und er traut sich sein Lebtag nicht mehr aus seiner Kabine. Hähä…" Samusa glaubte selbst nicht so wirklich an das, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Das war wohl eher Wunschdenken gewesen, denn Hudson würde sich sicher bald von dem Schreck erholt haben und die Schuldigen ausfindig machen wollen.

„Hm…also eine gewisse Zeit ohne Gefahr bleibt uns sicher noch…ach so, wir wollten euch eigentlich nur sagen, dass Iva leckeren Kuchen für uns gebacken hat. Kommt ihr mit?" wollte Yury nun wissen.

Kiddo und Snuggles sahen sich gegenseitig an. „Nein, ich denke wir packen weiter aus. Es gibt noch viel zu tun." Erklärte Snuggles dann feierlich.

„Okay, mehr für uns. Aber sagt nicht, wir hätten euch nicht bescheid gesagt."

„So nicht, ihr könnt uns ruhig zwei Stücke übriglassen." Kiddo guckte die andere beiden Mädchen, ihr Recht fordernd, an.

„Oki, wir werden unser Möglichstes versuchen." Versicherte Samusa. Somit waren Yury und sie wieder unterwegs, zurück zu Iva und dem Kuchen.

Eine geraume Zeit später hatte Tony es endlich geschafft für ein wenig Ordnung in der Messe zu sorgen, wenn auch eher provisorisch, als porentiefrein. Völlig fertig machte er sich nun auf zu seiner Kabine, um sich ein wenig zu erholen. Lucas hatte doch so ein neues Computerspiel und da sein Freund mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt war, konnte er sich darin üben, dessen Highscore zu überbieten.

Doch als er schwungvoll die Tür zu seiner trauten Kabine aufstieß, packte ihn das eisige Grauen. Ein kurzer Aufschrei war die Folge: „AH! Was…was ist…" Völlig verwirrt drehte sich Tony ein paar Mal im Kreis. „Ich muss in der Hölle gelandet sein!"

„Oh, hallo Tony." Sagte plötzlich Kiddo, die zusammen mit Snuggles auf der unteren Koje saß. Sie waren gerade dabei Tonys kleine Bildersammlung an der Wand durch eine andere zu ersetzen.

„Was geht hier ab!" fragte er entsetzt. Im ganzen Raum waren Bilder und Poster seines eigentlichen Kabinenmitbewohners angebracht und aufgestellt. Und…was erblickte er denn da noch? „Ist das etwa ein Bild von einem Pferd?" Dieser Raum hatte eindeutig an Männlichkeit verloren.

Kiddo stand auf und schaute Piccolo ernst an: „Das, ist ein Pony, kein Pferd." Sie fing an zu lächeln, allerdings in Richtung des Bildes. „Sein Name ist Felix."

„Ist ja entzückend." Sagte Tony sarkastisch mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Aber das wird wohl kaum hier in meiner Kabine stehen bleiben. Genauso wenig wie dieser ganze Lucas-Fanatismus hier. Gebt es zu, Lucas hat euch angeheuert, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

„Keineswegs. Wir sind hundertprozentig freiwillig hier."

„Dann stellt den ganzen Kram gefälligst in eurer Kabine auf."

Snuggles war nun auch aufgestanden und drückte Tony die ganzen kleinen Bildchen „seiner Mädels" in die Hand. „Das hier ist unsere Kabine. Es ist nichts anderes frei."

Tony öffnete seinen Mund, schaffte es aber nicht etwas herauszubringen. Er musste verflucht sein. Wo kamen diese Mädchen nur her? Es gab jetzt für ihn nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder aufwachen aus diesem Alptraum oder zum allseits verehrten Ensign Wolenczak gehen und ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Groupies in den Griff zu bekommen. Ohne ein weiters Wort verließ Piccolo den Raum, allerdings nicht ohne noch einmal ordentlich die Tür zu knallen zu lassen.

* * *

„Mmmmm, der Kuchen ist wirklich lecker!" sagte Samusa in ihrer Glückseligkeit. 

„Oh ja! Kein Vergleich zu den eigenen Versuchen, so einen zusammen zuschmeißen." Fügte Yury noch hinzu.

„Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch ja mal beibringen, wie man einen Kuchen richtig backt." Iva hatte große Augen bekommen, schien aber nicht zu wissen, was für eine Gefahr dieses Angebot in sich trug, sollte es erst einmal angenommen werden. Zu ihrem Glück waren sich Yury und Samusa der Verantwortung bewusst und lehnten deswegen lieber ab.

„Ich möchte ja ungern stören, aber ich würde gern einmal mit Ihnen allein sprechen." Hinter den beiden Mädchen war auf einmal eine froschige Stimme aufgetaucht, die nur allzu vertraut und unsympathisch klang.

„Oh Captain Hudson." Sagte Iva freudig. „Ich fand ihre Vorstellung sehr schön, auch wenn ich eigentlich dachte, es handle sich um eine musikalische Darbietung. Sie sind aber auch ein sehr talentierter Autor." Iva räumte ruhig das Geschirr zusammen und trug auch den Kuchen vom Tisch weg. Hudson brauchte ein bis zwei Sekunden, um sich von Ivas Aussage zu erholen, hatte sich dann aber wieder gefasst.

„Dann lasse ich Sie einmal in Ruhe." Iva trottete zurück in die Küche.

Yury und Samusa hatten währenddessen nur starr dagesessen und wussten nicht wohin sie hätten flüchten können. Hudson hatte sich viel zu schnell erholt und schien schon wieder bereit anderen das Leben schwer zu machen.

„Ich schlage vor wir begeben uns an einen ruhigeren Ort, wo wir auf jeden Fall ungestört sind. Denn ich bin mir sicher, wir haben uns eine Menge zu erzählen."

Das war gar nicht gut. Hudson wollte mit ihnen alleine sein? Das hieß, es sollte keine Zeugen geben, oder wie? Eines mussten sie dem Captain lassen. Er war verdammt zäh und schien auf seltsame weise resistent gegenüber Streichen zu sein. Zumindest setzten sie ihn nicht allzu lange außer Gefecht. Yury und Samusa mussten anscheinend schärfere Geschütze auffahren.

Sich in alle Richtungen nach einem Fluchtweg umsehend, folgten sie ihm. Mit jedem Schritt wurden die Knie weicher. War das nun das Ende ihres phänomenalen Triumphzuges auf der seaQuest? Sie hatten sich doch noch nicht einmal richtig eingelebt gehabt! Sie konnte noch nicht von Bord verwiesen werden!

„Nach ihnen.", hielt ihnen Captain Hudson die Tür auf.

„Seit wann spielt der denn den Gentleman?", flüsterte Yury ihrer Freundin total verwirrt zu. Samusa konnte nur mit den Achseln zucken. Zu groß war die Ungewissheit, was sie als nächstes erwarten würde.

„Setzen sie sich."

Gehorsam folgten sie der Anweisung und setzten sich auf die zwei Stühle. Leider mussten sie feststellen, dass Hudson die Tür zu seinem Quartier fest verschloss, dann atmete er hörbar aus. „Ich will gleich zum Punkt kommen. Es gibt jetzt niemanden hier an Bord, der diese Blamage nicht mitbekommen hat."

Unheilvolle Blicke wurden in der kurzen Pause von Hudsons Geschwafel gewechselt, bei dem er die ganze Zeit nur auf den Boden starrte. Keine der beiden Mädchen traute sich auch nur im Ansatz etwas zu sagen. Bestimmt würde er gleich mit Schreien anfangen und sie in Grund und Boden stapfen.

„Das was wir da über die Lautsprecher gehört haben, waren nicht die Stücke, die ich mit ihnen beiden aufgenommen habe und aus dem Grund, komme ich zu folgendem Schluß." Nun endlich sah er sie an und richtete seinen Blick fest auf ihre Gesichter. Zähne klappernd versuchten sie vor ihm zurück zu weichen. Wie konnte man nur Angst vor Captain Hudson haben? Naja, ganz so schwer war das nun wirklich nicht, aber ihnen hatte der gute Mann, (oder böse) in der Mülltonne immer noch am besten gefallen.

Oliver Hudson, (jemand der schon Oliver hieß, musste ja einen an der Waffel haben) trat langsam auf sie zu und stützte die Hände auf der Tischplatte auf: „Jemand muss die Disk ausgetauscht haben und ich weiß auch ganz genau, wer das gewesen ist, denn es kommen für diese Tat nur wenige in Frage." Stechend durchbohrte sein Blick ein Mädchen nach dem anderen. Jede war damit beschäftigt ihre schweißnassen Hände davon abzuhalten, nicht zum Mund zu kommen, um an den Nägeln zu kauen. Gleich würde er es sagen. Nur wenige Sekunden trennten sie noch vom Rausschmiss von der seaQuest.

„Ich bin mir absolut sicher, Ensign Wolenczak hat meine Disk einbehalten, nachdem ich sie ihm wieder gegeben habe.", brachte Hudson die Sache auf den Punkt.

Samusa klatschte mal eben von ihrem Stuhl.

Erschrocken fuhr der Captain herum und wollte ihr auch sogleich aufhelfen, doch Yury war schneller. Was keiner wusste, sie wäre ebenfalls beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen.

„Nichts passiert, alles noch dran." Winkte Samusa sofort ab. „Ich glaube der Stuhl ist nur etwas wackelig gewesen." Um den Verdacht zu bestärken, setzte sie sich gleich auf einen anderen, der weiter weg von dem komischen Captain war.

Hudson festigte sich wieder und zog das Oberteil von seiner Uniform ein Stück straffer. Yury kam dabei mal wieder in den Sinn, dass es vielleicht von Vorteil für den Dudelfreak wäre, wenn er abnehmen würde. Dann spannte wenigstens die Uniform nicht mehr so über dem Bauch.

„Wo war ich?"

„Ähm... sie verdächtigen den Ensign.", half Yury ihm zaghaft auf die Sprünge.

„Ja genau! Außer ihnen beiden wäre es niemanden sonst möglich gewesen die Disk auszutauschen und ich muss ihnen auch gestehen, ich verwahre meine Geschichten sehr diskret auf, was einen erhebliches Talent bedarf um an diese heran zu kommen. Ihnen traue ich es nicht zu. Ihre Akten sagen zwar, dass sie sich wie jeder in der Mannschaft mit den Grundlagen der Computertechnologie der seaQuest auskennen, aber nicht darüber hinaus. Der Ensign hingegen kennt jede einzelne Verknüpfung in jeder noch so kleinen Schalttafel. Er muss sich aus lauter Langeweile in meine privaten Speicher eingehackt haben."

Samusa begann der Kopf zu schwirren. Wovon faselte der Mann da überhaupt und woher hatte der nur diese Phantasie?

Erneut machte der Captain eine Pause. Die Mädchen wurden zunehmend nervöser. Zwar hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass sie kein Donnerwetter zu erwarten hatte, doch was wollte der Kerl nur von ihnen?

Ein tiefer Seufzer von Hudson. Sichtlich kostete ihn das, was er sagen wollte, einige Überwindungen. „Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, mir ihrer Loyalität sicher sein zu können." Nun hatten zwei Personen stark mit Lachkrämpfen zu kämpfen und bissen sich schmerzhaft auf die Zungen. „Aus diesem Grund möchte ich sie bitten ein Auge auf den Ensign zu haben und mich gegebenenfalls zu informieren, falls ihnen etwas auffallen sollte. Es ist nur ärgerlich, dass ich für ihn keinen Ersatz bekommen kann. Wenn er nicht der wäre, der er ist, würde ich nicht zögern ihn sofort von Bord zu weisen." Ärgerlich schüttelte der Captain seine Bowlingkugel von einem Kopf.

Samusa räusperte sich. „Was glauben sie denn, warum er das getan hat?"

„Bestimmt, weil er meint, Bridger sei der einzige Captain, den die seaQuest verdient. Ich bekomme öfters von einigen aus der Crew zu hören, dieser hätte gewisse Entscheidungen anders gefällt. Aber sehe ich vielleicht aus wie Captain Bridger?"

„Meinen sie, deswegen würde man einen Groll gegen sie hegen?" Yury tat ganz unschuldig. Der alte reimte sich da ja schließlich eine ganze Menge Kram zusammen.

„Aber natürlich! Sie wissen gar nicht, was für ein Ansehen Bridger auf diesem Boot hat. Ich muss den Mann jetzt für zwei Wochen auf meinem Schiff dulden, inklusive seiner Leute und darf gar nichts machen, ansonsten wird hier gemeutert. Sie kennen diese Crew nicht!" Captain Hudson schien entrüstet zu sein.

Die beiden Mädchen waren sich jedoch ganz sicher, dass gerade sie ganz genau diese Crew kannten.

„Nun, ich möchte, dass sie beide eben ein Auge auf den Ensign werfen. Als wissenschaftliches Personal sind sie dafür bestens geeignet und ich habe so ein Gefühl ihnen trauen zu können."

Samusa hätte sich am liebsten am Boden gekugelt vor lachen und auch ihre Freundin hatte allerhand damit zu tun, die Beherrschung zu behalten. Darum sagte keine von ihnen etwas in dem Versuch bemüht, nicht lauthals los zu lachen.

Verwirrt starrte Hudson in die verkrampften Gesichter der beiden Mädchen. „Und?", fragte er dann, als er ungeduldig zu werden schien.

Mit aller Anstrengung stimmten sie zu, ein Auge auf den Ensign zu haben und stürmten aus der Capitains Kajüte.


	23. Kapitel 23

Anm.: Vielen dank für dein Review Kiddo! Also bei der sache mit der Adoption die du erwähnt hast ist uns spontan schlecht geworden. Schrecklicher Gedanke! was eure Poster angeht, so haben wir einen schrecklichen Verdacht...;)

* * *

Mit seinen „Mädels" in der Hand, stapfte Tony zum Wissenschaftsoffizier, der sich nach der Aktion mit Captain Hudson ganz schnell wieder in seine Labors verkrochen hatte und versuchte ein paar der Stapel Arbeit wegzubekommen. Wenn seine so genannten Assistenten nicht da waren, schaffte er es vielleicht doch eher allein diese in den Griff zu bekommen, als zu versuchen mit Hilfe die Arbeit schneller zu bewältigen. 

Krachend warf er die Tür zum Labor auf und Lucas erschrak so sehr, dass er aus Versehen eine seiner Unterlagen zerriss. „Tony!", schimpfte er dann, als er sah, wer da gekommen war.

Piccolo sagte nichts. Er stapfte zu Lucas und knallte ihm seine „Mädels" auf den Tisch. „Hast du dir schon was überlegt, was du dagegen unternehmen willst?"

Lucas warf einen rätselnden Blick auf die Schnipsel: „Ich muss dir ehrlich sagen, seit deinem Einzug in mein Quartier habe ich ununterbrochen überlegt, wie ich diese ganzen Bilder von den Wänden bekommen kann."

„Das meine ich doch nicht!" Tony fuchtelte ungeduldig mit den Armen vor dem Gesicht des Wissenschaftsoffiziers herum.

Lucas lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augenbraue: „Ach und wovon redest du dann?"

„Na von deinen Groupies, die sich in unserem Quartier eingenistet haben und meine guten Poster abreißen, um Pferde dahin zu kleben!" Mit rollenden Augen fügte er ganz leise noch hinzu: „Und Bilder von dir."

„Ich weiß. Jedenfalls, dass sie unser Quartier bekommen haben. Anordnung von Ford. Die zwei gehen derzeitig als Crewmitglieder von Bridgers Stab hier an Bord durch und die Leute mussten eben untergebracht werden, was heißt, dass einige ihre Quartiere räumen mussten. Du kannst dich mit mir hier im Labor heimisch einrichten." Er zeigte auf eine Ecke, wo er sich bereits ein Schlaflager eingerichtet hatte.

Grummelnd plumpste sich Tony auf einen Hocker. „Ich protestiere aufs bitterste dagegen!"

Lucas zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich lieber seiner Arbeit wieder zu. Das Brummeln und Grummeln neben sich ignorierte er gekonnt.

Die beiden neuen Bewohner der Kabine von Wolenczak und Piccolo waren noch immer mit der Neueinrichtung beschäftigt. Im Moment kramten sie eher Lucas' Spind aus, als das sie etwas einräumten. Jemand klopfte an die Schleuse und sie beeilten sich, dass man schon mehr als zwei Blicke in den Raum werfen musste, um zu sehen, was sie da gemacht hatten.

Snuggles stellte sich vor die beiden Spinde und verdeckte mit ihrem Körper alles dahinter liegende, dann eilte Kiddo zur Tür. „Ja, bitte?", sagte sie freundlich, als sie die Tür auf gemacht hatte.

Iva mit einem Tablett Keksen stand davor und quetschte sich auch gleich hinein. „Ihr habt es euch aber gemütlich gemacht, Kinderchen." Sie drückte Snuggles das Tablett in die Hände.

„Ja, man tut was man kann.", meinte Snuggles darauf hin nur und fragte sich genau wie ihre Freundin, was Iva denn von ihnen wollte.

„Haben sie sich Sorgen gemacht?", fragte Kiddo und schloss die Tür. Hatte wohl keinen Sinn, die offen zu lassen. Iva setzte sich gerade auf die untere Koje und machte nicht den Anschein, als würde sie gleich gehen wollen.

„Ach, nein, nein. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet hier schon gut versorgt. Die anderen beiden Mädchen sind bisher auch ganz gut zurecht gekommen. Außer es stehen wieder so böse Leute in der langen Schlange beim Frühstück. Wie die Tiere sind die Leute hier an Bord, wenn es ums Essen geht und so arme kleine Kinderchen wie ihr, haben da natürlich überhaupt keine Chance." Iva streckte die Knie durch.

Snuggles sah noch immer fragend auf Kiddo, weil sie nach wie vor nicht dahinter gekommen war, was die Küchenfrau denn von ihnen wollte. Ohne es richtig mitzubekommen, stopfte sie sich einen der Kekse in den Mund.

„Sagt mal, würdet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?" Aha! dachte Kiddo sich. Jetzt erfahren wir doch etwas. „Worum geht es denn?"

Nervös fummelte Iva an ihrer Schürze herum. „Es ist so... ihr wart doch heute Mittag dabei, als der Captain sein Konzert geben wollte." Eine kurze Pause in der sie den Kopf immer mehr an die Schulter zog und den Blick von den Mädchen abwendete. „Naja, mir hat das, was wir da gehört haben so gefallen, dass ich mich gefragt habe, ob ich nicht von Captain Hudson das eine oder andere zum anhören bekommen würde, wie auch ein Autogramm. Nur leider ist es für mich besonders schwer an den Mann heran zu kommen und ich habe mir gedacht, dass man solch netten Mädchen wie euch, das sicher nicht verwehren würde." Jetzt sah sie die zwei wieder an. Ihre Augen waren kugelrund und wuselten abwechselnd mit großen Hoffnungen zwischen Kiddo und Snuggles hin und her.

Diese schienen sich irgendwie nicht zu rühren. Nach einer geraumen Zeit, in der sich keine der drei Personen auch nur ansatzweise bewegte, begannen Kiddo und Snuggles in Zeitlupe sich gegenseitig Blicke zu zuwerfen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Iva das eben gerade wirklich gesagt hatte.

Kiddo konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es doch tatsächlich jemanden gab, der diesen Schund von Captain Hudson las, während Snuggles allein schon Probleme mit der Vorstellung hatte, Hudson überhaupt anzusprechen, was das Nachkommen von Ivas Bitte zwangsläufig mit sich brachte. Ohne auch nur ein Wort darüber auszutauschen, waren sich die beiden Mädchen sicher - das würden sie sicher nicht machen.

Iva schaute sie währenddessen immer noch mit großen und erwartungsvollen Augen an. Kiddo und Snuggles fingen synchron an, ihre Köpfe zu schütteln. Doch schon nach einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in dem sich Enttäuschung im Gesicht der Küchenfrau breit machte, rutschte Snuggles ein „Okay." über die Lippen.

Gleich darauf fing Iva an, die beiden Mädchen heftig zu umarmen. Während dieser Umarmungsposition, versuchte Snuggles ihrer Freundin per Handzeichen klar zu machen, wie leid ihr es doch tat. Daraus entwickelte sich ein ausgewachsenes Gespräch(ja, sie waren eine recht lange Zeit in Ivas Armen gefangen) der beiden Mädchen, in dem sie sich einigen konnten, dass Kiddo wahrscheinlich auch bald nachgegeben hätte…

Endlich löste Iva die Umklammerung und sah Kiddo und Snuggles überglücklich an. „Ich danke euch ja so. Dafür habt ihr auch einen Wunsch bei mir frei, ich koche euch was ihr wollt! Danke ihr Lieben!" Kurz darauf war sie auch schon aus der Kabine verschwunden und wenn sich die beiden Mädchen nicht getäuscht hatten, dann hatte die Küchenfrau sogar angefangen zu singen. Gruselig.

„Ich dachte das hier sollte Spaß machen. Jetzt hab ich eine Gänsehaut, wenn ich daran denke, dass wir diesen Hudson DAS fragen sollen." Snuggles schüttelte sich.

„Ganz genau. So geht das nicht. Vielleicht finden wir ja jemanden, der das für uns erledigt. So ein klein bisschen Manipulation hat noch keinem geschadet." Erklärte Kiddo entschlossen

„Und wen fragen wir da?" fragte Snuggles.

„Wir könnten Lucas suchen gehen, vielleicht hat er eine gute Idee, wie wir das heil überstehen." Mit diesen Worten waren die beiden Mädchen aus ihrer Kabine verschwunden.

Es klopfte an der Tür zum Labor, in dem Lucas noch immer damit beschäftigt war, nicht wirklich mit seiner Arbeit voran zukommen. (Tonys Grummeln konnte er ignorieren, aber wenn dieser begann ihm seine Arbeit unter den Fingern wegzureißen, brachte es einige Probleme mit sich)

Mehr als ein wenig genervt drehte sich der Ensign zur Tür. „Ja, bitte?"

Freundlich lächelnd traten Kiddo und Snuggles in den Raum und sorgten prompt für einen weiteren Absturz von Tonys guter Laune, sofern denn noch welche vorhanden war, sodass dieser völlig entrüstet Lucas' sämtliche Unterlagen auf den Tisch feuerte. „Ich geh."

„Tony!" rief das Computergenie halb wütend, halb verzweifelt. Eigentlich hätte er sich die Arbeit ja auch sparen können. Jetzt durfte er noch einmal extra Zeit aufwenden, um das ganze Chaos zu beseitigen. „Du bleibst schön hier, immerhin bist du für dieses Durcheinander verantwortlich."

„Ich!...bin dafür verantwortlich? Wer bringt denn hier alles durcheinander?" Piccolo sah zu den beiden Mädchen, die gerade überlegten, ob sie überhaupt noch um Hilfe bitten sollten. Wegen irgendetwas schien Tony sehr aufgebracht zu sein. Ihr Bauch sagte ihnen, dass sie Tony schon einmal von ihrer „Eventueller-Helfer-Liste" streichen konnten. „Wir wollten wirklich nicht stören." Sagte Kiddo nun endlich.

Lucas seufzte. „Schon gut. Was wolltet ihr denn eigentlich?"

Gerade als Snuggles antworten wollte, ging erneut die Tür auf und mit einem gewaltigen „Bumms" ging sie auch wieder zu. Yury und Samusa standen mit strahlenden Gesichtern im Raum und schauten zu Lucas: „Wir müssen dir was erzählen!" rief Samusa begeistert.

„Ja, du wirst es nicht glauben!" fügte Yury hinzu. Nicht, dass es so eine super tolle Nachricht für Lucas gewesen wäre, aber es war einfach zu lustig, um sich nicht über Hudsons Dummheit zu freuen.

Das war jetzt endgültig zu viel. So würde er es in den nächsten hundert Jahren nicht schaffen, mit seiner Arbeit fertig zu werden. Tony hatte in der Zwischenzeit damit begonnen, seine Arbeit zu sortieren, was aber anscheinend in einem noch größeren Chaos zu enden drohte. Und seine Fans schcienen auch schon wieder etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben. Genie hin oder her, auch ein Lucas Wolenczak war einmal überfordert und dies war so ein Fall.

Der Ensign packte Tony an den Schultern und schob ihn von seiner Arbeit weg. „Tut mir bitte alle einen Gefallen und verlasst das Labor. Ich versuche hier wirklich meiner Arbeit nachzukommen und mit euch in der Nähe klappt das nicht."

Sofort brach einen Schwall von Entrüstung und Enttäuschung aus den Störenfrieden heraus. Yury und Samusa hatten aufgehört zu grinsen und sagten etwas davon, dass sie ihm noch gar nicht die Neuigkeit erzählt hatten, Tony hielt einen genervten Vortrag darüber, dass er hier doch nur der Leidtragende wäre und er eben nur helfen wollte, während Kiddo und Snuggles vehement Überzeugung leisten wollten, dass sie doch nur ganz ruhig dagestanden hatten…

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Lucas es dann geschafft sie alle nach draußen zu verbannen, wo diese nun noch eine geraume Weile gegen die geschlossene Tür wetterten, ohne auch nur eine Reaktion zu ernten. Tony schaute die Fan-Gruppe vor ihm an und schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf: „Das habt ihr ja toll hingekriegt."

Natürlich erntete er darauf böse Blicke, aus vier gereizten Augenpaaren. „Du bist aber auch nicht ganz unschuldig, Freundchen." Samusa fuchtelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger.

„Gibt es hier irgendein Problem?" Commander Ford war an ihnen allen vorbeigekommen und schien sich über das ihm dargebotene Bild etwas zu wundern. Leicht verlegen blickten alle zu dem Offizier und schüttelten die Köpfe. „Kein Problem Commander, alles bestens." Antwortete Tony dann schließlich.

„So, dann irre ich mich wohl, dass sie eigentlich Dienst auf der Brücke haben, Mr. Piccolo?"

Tony gefror zur Eissäule. Klasse, das hatte ihm jetzt noch gefehlt. „Verzeihen sie Sir. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg." Tony salutierte und lief sofort los. Commander Ford rief ihm nach: „Das nächste Mal sollten sie vielleicht daran denken ihren Pal bei sich zu haben. Ich habe keine Lust ihnen jedes mal hinterher zu laufen."

„Aye Sir!"


	24. Kapitel 24

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Äh ja, ihr gehört zu Bridgers Stab...;) ...Das mit der Manipulation hast du ganz richtig erkannt. Hier geht's ja jetzt weiter, sämtliche Fragen zum Verlauf werden hier ja dann geklärt...oder eben etwas später ;). So, eben hab ich erfahren morgen doch online zu können. Deswegen bleibt jetzt noch eine Story aus in dieser kleinen Update Party, hehe...kommt dann wie gesagt morgen.

* * *

Leicht verloren und unter sich standen Kiddo, Snuggles, Yury und Samusa immer noch vor der Labortür und wussten nicht so wirklich etwas mit sich anzufangen.

„Und, was wolltet ihr bei Lucas?" startete Yury dann das Gespräch und war immer noch deprimiert, weil sie Lucas noch nicht erzählen konnten, was für ein kluger Mann doch der Captain war.

„Iva will ein Autogramm vom Schundromanautor, und zusätzlichen Lesestoff…und ratet mal, wen sie gefragt hat um eben diese Sachen zu besorgen?" Kiddo war auch nicht gerade fröhlich.

„Bei Darwin…" Yury schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir haben auch schon festgestellt, eine Frau die einem mit so leckerem Essen versorgt und all das, muss dennoch irgendwo einen Fehler habe…und bei Iva zeigt er sich in Sympathie für den Hudson."

„Und was war nun eure Neuigkeit?" wollte Snuggles wissen.

„Oh…Hudson denkt, dass Lucas für die kleine Show vorhin verantwortlich ist. Wir sollen jetzt ein Auge auf ihn haben, denn anscheinend sind wir die letzten, die er verdächtigen würde." Ein Grinsen hatte es in die Gesichter von Yury und Samusa zurück geschafft.

„Wie schafft es so einer Captain der seaQuest zu werden?" Snuggles war mehr als verwirrt. Auf diese Frage schien aber wohl niemand die Antwort zu kennen.

„Hm, habt ihr nicht Lust uns mit Hudson zu helfen?" fragte Kiddo.

Synchron schüttelte die beiden anderen Mädchen die Köpfe. „Ne, uns hat damals auch keiner geholfen als wir dessen Gedudel aufnehmen mussten. Das war schon schrecklich genug. Ich bin froh, wenn wir dem vorerst einmal nicht zu nahe kommen brauchen."

Nickend stimmte Yury Samusa da zu. „Komm, lass uns in unser Quartier gehen und eine Runde zocken. Bestimmt ist Lucas später besserer Laune und wir können ihm von Hudsons tollen Hirngespinsten erzählen. Der wird Augen machen."

„Au ja!", begeistert sah Samusa zu ihrer Freundin und winkte den anderen beiden Mädchen zu, ehe sie gut gelaunt mit Yury in ihr Quartier hoppelte und dort eine schreckliche Entdeckung machten: Jemand ist dort gewesen und hatte ihnen ihre gesamten Poster von Lucas geklaut. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen sahen sie sich beide an.

„Du weißt, wer dafür in Frage kommt?", fragte Yury.

„Ja... und ich weiß auch, dass sie nicht sehr lange Spaß daran haben werden!", sagte Samusa Zähne knirschend.

Yury entspannte sich wieder. „Dann ist ja alles geklärt und wir können zocken. Sobald das Problem mit Bridgers Boot behoben ist, sind die beiden ja wieder weg und wir können uns die Poster zurück holen. Tony hilft uns sicherlich beim abmachen."

Strahlend ließ sich Samusa auf den Boden plumpsen. „Na wenn das keine Hilfe ist. Tony räumt das schon von ganz allein dann auf, weil er seine Mädels wieder haben will."

„Wir müssen nur ein Auge auf ihn werfen, damit er sie nicht zerreißt.", meinte Yury beim einschalten der Spielkonsole.

„Hm, stimmt, der könnte eventuell seine schlechte Laune bis dahin noch behalten. Hoffen wir nicht, sonst weiß ich nicht, wie wir das verhindern können." Samusa dachte nach, dann haute sie die Hand vor die Stirn. „Bei Darwin, das sind ja noch mindestens zwei Wochen bis es soweit ist. Da muss er sich doch beruhigt haben."

Yury nickte. „Meine ich auch, und wenn nicht, lassen wir Iva einen leckeren Pudding für ihn kochen, dann muss er lieb sein."

„Das ist eine gute Idee! Jetzt können wir in aller Ruhe zocken!", sagte Samusa.

„Und dann gehen wir Lucas von den guten Neuigkeiten berichten!", stimmte Yury dem zu und sie begannen mit dem Spiel.

Jemand anders saß bei einem Buch in seinem Quartier und versuchte sich auf den Schmöker zu konzentrieren. Es war eines von diesen alten Büchern, mit den braunen Ledereinbänden, zu welchen auch ein roter geknüpfter Faden als Lesezeichen eingearbeitet war. Unter anderen Umständen hätte es auch die unendliche Geschichte sein können, denn die Größe des Buches traf zu, doch fehlten das Auryn und alle die anderen kleinen Details, die dieses Buch so unverwechselbar machten. Captain Hudson zog es außerdem vor, wenn dann unmöglich dicke Bücher zu lesen, für die ein normaler Mensch schon drei Jahre brauchen würde, dieses auch nur zu überfliegen.

Leider klappte das mit der Konzentration überhaupt nicht, denn ständig schwamm dieser Delphin ausgerechnet an seinem Quartier vorbei. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er den Aqua Tube hinter sich. Hatte er da nicht gerade wieder einen grauen Schatten gesehen? Aber ganz sicher doch! Dieser Fisch war erneut auf seiner Fährte!

Schwungvoll drehte er sich herum, doch der Aqua Tube war leer. Kein Delphin weit und breit zu sehen. Langsam ging Hudson darauf zu und blickte nach rechts und links in die Röhre, soweit ihm dies möglich war. Bestimmt hatte sich das Vieh nur schnell genug aus dem Staub gemacht!

Misstrauisch setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Dieses mal mit Blick auf den Aqua Tunnel. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde kam das Tier dann auch. Böse funkelnd blickte der Captain auf Darwin, der ihn gar nicht zu beachten schien und wie beiläufig an seinem Quartier vorbei schwamm. Hah! So weit kam es noch, dass sich Oliver Hudson auf diesen Trick einließ! Er wusste ganz genau, was hier gespielt wurde.

Tief einatmend versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Sein Herz schlug wie wild bis zum Hals. Ein Tee würde ihm sicherlich die nötige Ruhe verschaffen. Er verließ sein Quartier und ging sich einen holen. Bei der Küchenfrau fragte er diskret nach etwas, das die Nerven beruhigt. Er sagte, dies sei für den Commander, der die Tage sehr unter Stress stand. Iva halb ihm gerne aus und machte ihm einen Kamillentee mit einem Schuß Baldrian. Für den Abend empfahl sie einen Johanniskrauttee, der würde den armen Commander Ford wie ein Baby schlafen lassen. Hudson hoffte, dass dies nicht passieren würde. Wer weiß, was dann in dieser Röhre von statten ging? Wenn er zu tief schlief, könnte das durchaus ungeahnte Konsequenzen haben. Nein, am Abend musste er auf diesen verzichten. Besser er war auf alles vorbereitet, als das man ihn unvorbereitet antraf. Im Moment traute er dem Ensign alles zu und diesem Delphin würde er auch noch auf die Schliche kommen.

Heimlich schlich er sich mit seinem Tee zurück in sein Quartier. Genießend nippte er an dem heißen Getränk bis es weit genug abgekühlt war, um es normal trinken zu können. Lange Zeit sah es so aus, als sei endlich Ruhe. Der Delphin blieb endlich fern... dann kam er und Hudson hatte die Nase voll.

Mit hochrotem Kopf stürmte er aus seinem Quartier. Auf der Brücke fragte er bei Ford via Pal nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Ensign Wolenczak an und stürmte auf das Deck mit den Labors. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass die Türen von innen verschlossen waren. Dies fachte seinen Zorn nur noch mehr an. „MACHEN SIE SOFORT AUF, WOLENCZAK ODER ICH SEHE MICH GEZWUNGEN DIE TÜR AUFBRECHEN ZU LASSEN!"

Lucas war vor seinem Computer erschrocken zusammen gezuckt, als der Captain mit einem Mal begonnen hatte, gegen die Tür zu hämmern. Seufzend sicherte er die Datei, ehe er aufstand um dem Captain Einlaß zu gewähren. Hoffentlich hatten seine Wissenschaftler zur Aushilfe nicht irgendwas angestellt, weshalb er nun gerade stehen musste.

Von dem Lärm angelockt, schlenderte nun auch Captain Bridger den Gang entlang. Eigentlich war ihm langweilig gewesen und er hatte sich in die Offiziersmesse begeben wollen oder auf der Brücke ein wenig nach den derzeitigen Geschehnissen zu erkunden, als die wütende Stimme seines Nachfolgers an sein Ohr drang.

Sich auf alles gefasst machend, öffnete Lucas die Tür. „Ja?" Er musste aufpassen, nicht zu genervt zu klingen. Das konnte bei Hudson auf einige Probleme stoßen.

Bridger sah sich gezwungen seinem ehemals jüngsten Crewmitglied zur Seite zu eilen.

„Pfeifen sie diesen Delphin zurück!", fauchte Hudson ohne Erklärungen den jungen Wissenschaftler an.

Lucas wusste gar nicht, was gemeint war. Er drehte sich fragend zum Aqua Tube herum, wo Darwin die ganze letzte viertel Stunde hauptsächlich bei ihm verbracht hatte. Nur ein paar mal war er für kurze Zeit verschwunden gewesen, doch dann wieder zu ihm zurück gekehrt gewesen. „Wovon zurück pfeifen?", fragte er vorsichtig, als er sich zu dem Captain zurück drehte. Bridger stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen dazu. Was war denn mit Oliver los?

„Vom spionieren!", keifte Hudson. „Stellen sie sich nicht dumm! Ich weiß ganz genau was sie hier planen aber eins lassen sie sich gewiss sein; mich bekommen sie nicht von Bord und schon gar nicht von meinem Posten! Die seaQuest gehört jetzt mir und da können sie sich noch so gute Pläne ausdenken um mich durch den da zu ersetzen!" Wütend zeigte er mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf Bridger und für den wurde eines klar. Sein Nachfolger war eindeutig überarbeitet.

„Sie sollten sich besser hinlegen und etwas ausruhen, Oliver. Sie scheinen stark unter Stress zu stehen. Niemand will sie von Bord bekommen und ich habe ganz sicher nicht die Absicht meinen ehemaligen Posten auf der seaQuest wieder anzunehmen.", versuchte Nathan die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Halten sie sich da raus! Sie sind doch auf seiner Seite! Mir können sie nichts vormachen. In Wahrheit ist er doch ihr verschwundener Sohn oder ein unehelicher zweiter! Keiner kann ein solches Verhältnis führen, wenn er nicht miteinander verwandt ist." Hudson schienen die Augen fast aus den Augen zu quellen.

Lucas ging vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte von seinem Captain zurück. „Ich werde Darwin zum fressen raus lassen und ihnen später meine Berichte bringen... oder soll ich sie besser dem Commander geben, damit ich ihnen nicht zu nahe trete?" Den letzten Teil konnte er sich nicht verkneifen und wunderte sich nicht groß, als er wütend angeschnaubt wurde.

„Schicken sie das Tier von Bord und ihre Berichte können sie sich sonstwohin stecken! Ich will sie vorerst nicht mehr sehen, am besten gehen sie ebenfalls für ein paar Tage auf Urlaub!"

Bridger drückte Hudson etwas vom Labor weg. Er hatte Angst, der Mann würde in seinem Wahn jede Moment über den Ensign herfallen. „Kommen sie mit, Oliver, wir zwei gehen in Ruhe zu Abend essen und dann verschwinden sie schnell im Bett, lassen sich auf der Krankenstation noch etwas zur Beruhigung geben und morgen ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Nichts ist in Ordnung!", verschaffte Hudson weiterhin seinem Ärger Luft. Der Ensign zog es vor zu schweigen und überließ seinem ehemaligen Mentor das Feld. Sanft drückte der vorige seaQuest Captain seinen Nachfolger durch die Gänge und in Richtung Krankenstation.

Lucas drehte sich herum, schloß die Tür zum Labor wieder und blickte nachdenklich zu Darwin, der ihm zu zwinkerte. „Hast du irgendwas angestellt?", fragte er ihn.

„Darwin schwimmen durch seaQuest.", übersetzte der Vocoder, der nicht unweit vom Arbeitsplatz des Wissenschaftlers lag.

„Du hast also nicht Captain Hudson geärgert?", hakte Lucas lieber nochmals nach.

„Darwin schwimmen durch seaQuest und leistet Lucas Gesellschaft. Niemanden geärgert. Soll Darwin jemanden ärgern?"

Die Frage musste ja kommen, dachte Lucas bei sich und er war da noch nicht einmal ganz unschuldig daran. Hatte nicht er dem Tier genau diese Dinge beigebracht gehabt. „Nein, Darwin, niemanden ärgern. Ich glaube der Captain ist heute schon längst nicht mehr er selbst." Mit den Fingerknöcheln auf die Kante des Tisches klopfend dachte er nach. „Aber ich weiß, wer damit etwas zu tun haben könnte." Ihm war eingefallen, dass ihm zuvor an diesem Tag zwei ganz bestimmte Mädchen unbedingt etwas hatten erzählen wollen. Nun war es daran die zwei zu suchen. Auf der Brücke suchte er besser nicht, denn dort konnten sie nicht sein, wenn voller Betrieb herrschte. Das Seedeck schied ebenfalls aus, denn Darwin befand sich bei ihm. Blieben also nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten. Er entschloss sich beim Quartier der beiden anzufangen. Vorher schaltete er nur vorsichtshalber die Computer aus. Das Risiko seine Arbeit vernichtet vorzufinden, wollte er lieber nicht eingehen, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr gering war, dass jemand im Labor sein Unwesen treiben würde.


	25. Kapitel 25

Vielen dank an euch zwei Kiddo und Moonshine für eure Reviews! Nach langer Zeit dann mal wieder ein Update :)

Kiddo: Doch doch, ihr wart das mit den Postern...wer sollte das sonst gewesen sein? Ha, ja das mit dem Vorruhestand ist nicht schlecht, den Vorschlag könnt ihr dem Hudson ja mal machen ;) Euer Hudsonproblem wird im nächsten Kapitel genauer beleuchtet...

Tina: ;) genau, wir nerven gerne...aber Lucas macht auch nicht immer alles ohne weitere mit...kannst du hier dann nachlesen. Du hast es erfasst, Hudson is eifersüchtig ;) und Lucas geht bestimmt nicht von Bord:)

* * *

Gemeinsam kämpften sie gegen einen besonders fiesen Endgegner, der einfach nicht tot gehen wollte. Ständig lud sich das Monster mit neuer Energie auf und die beiden Mädchen mussten mit ihren Charakteren von neuem beginnen ihn von allen Seiten mit ihren Attacken zu bombardieren. Als es an ihrer Tür klopfte reagierten sie daher auch gar nicht. Weder beim ersten, beim zweiten noch beim dritten Mal. Irgendwann war es Lucas zuviel. Er sah durch das kleine Sichtfenster wie die beiden auf dem Boden saßen und eifrig am zocken waren. Seine Hand drehte den Türgriff herum und trat ein. Der erstbesten, in dem Fall Samusa nahm er den Controller aus der Hand und besiegte den Gegner im Alleingang, ehe er den Spielstand speicherte und es beendete.

Finster starrte Samusa ihn an. „Was sollte das? Wenn ich Hilfe gebraucht hätte, dann hätte ich es dich schon wissen lassen."

„Beruhige dich, ich würde von euch gerne wissen, was ihr mir vorhin sagen wolltet. Hat das zufällig etwas mit Captain Hudson zu tun?" Er hatte sich vor dem Bildschirm aufgebaut und sah beide ernst an. Ihm würden hier keine Ausreden an den Kopf geworfen werden, sondern nur wahre Tatsachen.

Yury fummelte geistesabwesend an einer Haarsträhne herum. „Ich will weiter spielen.", schmollte sie.

Samusa schob die Unterlippe trotzig vor. „Genau, ich auch!"

„Was ist denn auf einmal mit dieser überaus wichtigen Neuigkeit geworden, von der ihr mir unbedingt erzählen wolltet?" Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass die beiden auf einmal nichts mehr erzählen wollten, dachte Lucas bei sich. So wie die zwei vorhin noch zu ihm ins Labor gestürmt waren.

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Ne, is nicht mehr. Du hattest vorhin die Gelegenheit das exklusive Hirngespinst von Hudson kennen zu lernen, aber irgendwie hattest du da doch mehr deine Arbeit im Kopf."

Nickend bestätigte Samusa dies. „Genau, du wirst langsam wie dein Vater! Der hat doch auch ständig nur gearbeitet und hatte für nichts und niemanden Zeit, wenn es nicht mit seinen Projekten zu tun hatte."

Nachdenklich sah er die zwei an. Die hatten den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen und mussten ihn nicht wirklich daran erinnern, wie das damals mit seinem Vater gewesen war. Bei näherer Betrachtung hatten sie aber Recht. So wie er sich an diesem Tag verhalten hatte, war er wirklich dem alten Wolenczak Senior sehr ähnlich geworden.

„Ich habe euch schon gesagt, dass ich es unheimlich finde, wie gut ihr mich kennt?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und setzte sich den beiden gegenüber im Schneidersitz ebenfalls auf den Boden.

„Keine Ahnung, kann möglich sein, weißt du aber, was wir viel gruseliger finden? Wie pflichtbewusst du auf einmal geworden bist! Du kannst ruhig mehr Unsinn von dir aus anstellen. Das nimmt dir sowieso keiner übel und wenn doch, gibt es bestimmt jemanden, dem man das in die Schuhe schieben kann.", plauderte Samusa los.

Nun endlich kam ein Lächeln auf Lucas' Gesicht zurück.

„Alles wegen Hudson.", schimpfte Yury.

„Aber ganz genau! Wenn einer Schuld hat, dann er! Wäre er nicht, würdest du sicher noch den einen oder anderen in den Wahnsinn treiben und nicht vor dich hin fluchen, deine Arbeit würde sich stapeln. Das war dir mal total egal!", setzte Samusa dem noch eins drauf. Sie wollte ihren alten Lucas zurück haben, der jedem immer einen Schritt voraus war.

„Woher wisst ihr soviel über mich? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das irgendwo im Internex zu finden ist. Meine Freunde haben zwar einige Gedenkseiten damals errichtet, als die seaQuest verschwand, aber diese ganzen Informationen, die ihr habt, könnt ihr niemals von diesen haben!" Wurde Zeit dem Geheimnis auf den Grund zu gehen, doch anstatt einer Antwort bekam der Wissenschaftler nur betretenes Schweigen.

„Oh, wenn du schon mal hier bist, dann können wir dir ja endlich erzählen, was wir raus bekommen haben!", strahlte Yury auf einmal und durchbrach die Stille.

„Ich will es hören, sobald ihr mir auf meine Frage geantwortet habt.", drehte Lucas den Spieß um.

Samusa blickte ihn mit ihren treuesten Hundewelpenblick an. „Nicht lieber doch zuerst die Neuigkeit?"

„Nein!", lachte Lucas. „Ich will wissen, von wem ihr eure Informationen über mich bezieht und das pronto!"

„Tut uns leid, aber das geht nicht. Geschäftsgeheimnis, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!", sagte Yury im Plauderton.

Bei den beiden an Informationen zu kommen, war noch schwerer als sich in die am besten gesicherte Datenbank zu hacken. „Gut, dann werde ich im eben im Internex intensiv nach euren normalen Tätigkeiten suchen, wenn ihr nicht gerade dabei seid euch fälschlicherweise als UEO Offiziere auszugeben."

„Kannst du gerne machen, wirst nichts großartiges finden.", meinte Yury achselzuckend.

Samusa fielen jedoch schon ein paar Dinge ein, unter anderem gewisse Mary Sues, die sie beide verzapft hatten und damit dem armen Wissenschaftler vor ihnen geärgert hatten. Unschuldig kreisten ihre Augen im Raum herum. Vielleicht fand sich ja was. „Oh, wir haben dich noch gar nicht nach Autogrammen gefragt, glaube ich." Und auch wenn, dachte sie bei sich, es konnte niemals schaden, mehr als nur eines zu haben. Eilig in ihrem Spind suchend, kramte sie alle möglichen Dinge hervor und hielt diese Lucas zum unterschreiben hin. „Bitte überall mit der Widmung, für Samusa von Lucas. Oder so Kram. Kannst auch ein bisschen mehr schreiben."

Im anderen Teil der Kabine rumpelte und krachte es. Yury wollte auch noch Autogramme haben und hatte kurzerhand ihren halben Spind auf dem Boden verteilt. „Mist! Ständig fliegt das Zeug hier raus und mir auf die Zehen!" Sie hob einen von diesen Zauberwürfeln auf, der total verdreht war und ihr hart auf die große Zehe geknallt war. Sie drückte ihn wie beiläufig Lucas in die Hand. „Mach ruhig, während ich noch suchen muss.", sagte sie und ging wieder in dem Stapel Chaos nach Dingen zum signieren suchen.

Also irgendwie fand Lucas, dass hier etwas verdammt verkehrt lief. Er wollte von den beiden einige Antworten haben und musste nun gewisse Dinge signieren, die sie ihm in die Hände drückten. Und was war nun mit dieser unglaublichen Neuigkeit, die sie ihm erzählen wollten?

„Wisst ihr was, ihr habt Recht." Sagte er plötzlich und erregte damit Yurys und Samusas Aufmerksamkeit.

„Klar, immer doch. Aber was genau meinst du jetzt?" fragte Samusa.

Lucas grinste. „Ich meine, ich sollte mal wieder meinen Kopf durchsetzen und nicht nach der Pfeife anderer Leute tanzen."

„Jaha, genau!" freute sich Yury.

„Und da fang ich doch mit euch gleich an. Ich unterschreib hier gar nichts, bis ich nicht an einige Informationen komme. Und da ihr mich ja so gut kennt, dürftet ihr vielleicht wissen, dass ich Mittel und Wege kenne, um…"

„Willst du uns auffliegen lassen?" fragte Samusa ängstlich.

„Nein…" lachte der Ensign. „Aber ich kann eure Zockerei auffliegen lassen, oder euch mehr Arbeit aufbrummen, oder wahlweise auch Iva auf den Hals hetzen. Wenn ich ihr sage ihr esst zu wenig, werdet ihr euer Leben nicht mehr froh und habt 24 Stunden am Tag das Gefühl gleich zu platzen. Soll ich weiter aufzählen?"

„Äh nein, danke reicht. Das äh, macht uns doch gar nichts." Wirklich überzeugt klang Yury nicht gerade, aber ihm jetzt alles auf die Nase binden war unmöglich. „Wie wär's, wir kaufen uns jetzt mit der exklusiven Hudson-Hirngespinst-Info frei?" Das Mädchen guckte ihr Idol mit großen und unschuldigen Augen an.

„Nein, so läuft der Laden nicht. Überlegt es euch noch einmal" Lucas drehte sich um und wollte gehen. „Und die Hudson-Info interessiert mich nicht weiter."

Die Mädels rollten mit den Augen. Das lief definitiv verkehrt. Sollten sie jetzt an ihrer Exklusiv-Info ersticken oder platzen? Samusa grummelte: „Verdammte umgekehrte Psychologie…"

Yury nickte und zerrte den grinsenden Lucas zurück. „Hudson denkt du hast es auf ihn abgesehen und bist ganz allein für das Konzerthighlight, äh – fiasko verantwortlich."

Lucas zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Jetzt wird mir klar, warum der Captain so am Zeiger gedreht hat. Und euch hat er nicht im Verdacht?"

„Nö, uns küsst er die Füße…" nachdem Samusa das gesagt hatte mussten sich alle drei einmal schütteln. Sich alles bildlich vorzustellen war manchmal wirklich keine gute Idee.

„Na ja, ich soll ihm sowieso aus dem Weg gehen die nächste Zeit."

„Dürfte dir ja nicht schwer fallen, denn ich glaub mal, dass du seinen Anblick kaum vermissen wirst." Yury grinste und hoffte ein wenig von diesem Informationsproblem abzulenken.

Lucas lachte. „Da könntest du tatsächlich Recht haben. Und…wollt ihr mir noch etwas erzählen?" Der Ensign schaute die Mädchen auffordernd an.

Yury und Samusa schauten sich gegenseitig an und schüttelten dann synchron de Köpfe. „Nö, was denn?" Da aber klar war, dass nicht jeder so vergesslich sein kann, wie die zwei, ließ sich Lucas von diesem nicht gerade wirkungsvollen Versuch nicht abhalten.

„Ich will noch Antworten. Glaubt mir, es wäre besser ihr fangt an auszupacken." Gerade als die beiden etwas sagen wollten, fiel ihnen Lucas gleich wieder ins Wort. „Und macht da jetzt kein Wortspiel draus, ihr wisst was ich meine."

„Wenn du jetzt anfängst mit dem Finger zu fuchteln krieg ich Angst." Sagte Samusa.

Das Computergenie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich sag euch was, ich geh jetzt nicht mehr weg, bis ihr mir gesagt habt, woher ihr eure Informationen über mich und auch sonst jeden hier bezieht."

Die Augen der beiden Mädchen fingen an zu strahlen. Yury schnappte sich einen Controller. „Super, willst du dann mitspielen? Eine Zockerrunde zu dritt macht doch gleich noch mehr Spaß. Oh und da du ja dann wohl ein bisschen länger hier bleibst, könntest du doch noch weiter unterschr…"

„Halt, halt, halt!" Lucas dachte daran, dass er die Sache falsch angegangen war. „Andersherum. Wenn ihr nicht endlich redet, dann geh ich euch ganz einfach aus dem Weg und teil euch auch jemand anderem zu." Er verschränkte die Arme.

„W-wie jetzt?" fragte Samusa entsetzt.

„Bei Darwin…wie grausam. Das kannst du nicht machen." Fügte Yury hinzu.

„Klar kann ich…werde ich auch. Es sei denn, ihr werdet endlich ein wenig redseliger."

Yury setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf. „Aber wir sind immer redselig. Wir sind Labertaschen vom Dienst."

Lucas grummelte irgendetwas, was Yury und Samusa nicht verstanden. Er war sich sicher, die beiden waren verdammt anstrengend.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Wir wissen was du meinst." Sagte Samusa schließlich.

„Vielen Dank. Also, raus mit der Sprache."

„Nun, also…wir äh…das ist so…pass auf…" stammelte Samusa vor sich hin. Ihre Freundin übernahm das mal schnell.

„Unsere Infos stammen aus einer Serie im Internex."

„Was?" Lucas war mehr als verwirrt.

„Ja ja…die heißt seaQuest DSV. Treffend, was?" Yury lachte verlegen, Samusa schloss sich dem an. Lucas schien den Witz an der ganzen Sache verpasst zu haben und schaute die beiden immer noch perplex an.

„Was soll das heißen, Serie! Ich wüsste nicht je bei einer Serie mitgewirkt zu haben."

„Äh hast du aber…der Producer dürfte dir auch bekannt vorkommen." Erklärte Yury weiter.

Samusa nickte. „Schon mal was von Ben Krieg gehört?"

Der Ensign bekam große Augen. „Ben? Producer?"


	26. Kapitel 26

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo!

Zur gleichen Zeit befanden sich Kiddo und Snuggles vor Hudsons Tür und standen sich Löcher in den Bauch. Theoretisch wussten sie schon, dass sie einfach nur klopfen mussten, um den Captain aus dem Raum zu locken und ihn einfach wegen der Sachen mit Iva zu fragen, aber praktisch war das alles einfach zu gruselig. Man fing doch nicht freiwillig ein Gespräch mit Oliver Hudson an.

"Wie wär's? Ich klopfe und du fragst ihn?" machte Kiddo ganz spontan einen Vorschlag.

Snuggles schüttelte damit energisch mit dem Kopf. "Neinneinnein…aber andersherum bin ich einverstanden. Ich klopfe und du fragst."

"Auf keinen Fall! Ich weigere mich! Wir sind wegen Lucas und Darwin hier, nicht wegen dem da!"

"Dann lassen wir es doch einfach. Wir sagen einfach, wir haben ihn nicht gefunden oder so etwas."

Die Idee war nicht zu verachten und gerade als Kiddo zustimmen wollte, ging die Tür zu Hudsons Kabine auf und der Captain, immer noch aufgebracht wegen der Sache mit dem Ensign und diesem Spion von Delphin, schaute die beiden Mädchen an. "Was ist das hier für ein Lärm!"

Völlig versteinert blickten Snuggles und Kiddo den Gruselcaptain an.

Oliver Hudson legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Was ist nun? Gibt es etwas?"

Snuggles nickte, während Kiddo ihren Kopf schüttelte. Wohlgemerkt waren beide mehr als nur angespannt. So nah waren sie diesem Schundromanschreiber noch nie und wussten auch, warum das bisher besser so gewesen war.

Jetzt wo Hudson die beiden so sah, fiel ihm etwas ein. Eine Idee war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, wie er hier an Bord einiges regeln und seine eigene Situation verbessern konnte, vielleicht waren diese beiden die richtigen für diesen "Job". Ein Problem war da allerdings noch. Gehörten diese beiden eigentlich zu seiner Crew?

"Was ist nun?" fragte er übel gelaunt. "Wer sind sie?"

"Wir…" Kiddo fasste sich ein Herz. Hier ewig rumstehen wäre sicher nicht das Wahre. "…gehören zu Captain Bridgers Crew."

Aha…hatte er sich doch fast gedacht. Damit schieden die zwei schon einmal für seinen tollen Plan aus. "Und was wollen sie?"

"Etwas fragen." brachte Kiddo weiter hervor.

"Dann fragen sie!" Hudson wirkte von Sekunde zu Sekunde gereizter.

Die beiden Mädchen wussten weder ein noch aus. Wie konnten sie denn jetzt ernsthaft nach einem Autogramm fragen. Gut, es war ja nicht für sie, aber dennoch…

"Heute noch!" der Captain wurde schon etwas lauter.

Kiddo und Snuggles schauten sich an. Dieser Hudson wurde ganz schön frech. Auch wenn er hier irgendwie so was wie der Boss war, konnte man ruhig ein wenig netter sein. Ein wenig Höflichkeit hat schließlich noch nie jemandem geschadet. Die beiden Mädchen blickten ihn böse an. "Iva möchte gern ein Autogramm von ihnen und bittet um eine von ihren Geschichten." brachte Snuggles schließlich gereizt, aber dennoch mehr oder weniger nett hervor.

"Schönen Tag noch." fügte Kiddo angesäuert hinzu und machte sich dann zusammen mit Snuggles wieder auf den Weg. Hauptsache weg von diesem Kerl.

An den Fingernägeln kauend standen die beiden Mädchen bei Lucas in der Kabine und warteten ab, während dieser von Sekunde zu Sekunde ungeduldiger wurde und das Tippen der Finger auf den Tisch aggressiver. Endlich nahm jemand am anderen Ende der Vidphoneverbindung den Anruf entgegen.

"LUCAS?" brachte Ben total erstaunt hervor.

"Hallo Ben" sagte Lucas mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und einer Nüchternheit in der Stimme, die die nächste Eiszeit anzukündigen schien.

"Was ist denn mit dir los? Du wirkst sehr angespannt, gibt Iva dir nicht mehr genug zu Essen?" scherzte Ben so vor sich hin, pflanzte sich in den Stuhl vor seinem Bildschirm und machte es sich richtig bequem.

Yury und Samusa waren sich sicher Rauch aus Lucas' Nase steigen zu sehen. Das mit Iva war wohl keine gute Idee. Sie tippelten langsam Millimeter für Millimeter in Richtung Tür um im Falle des Falles fliehen zu können. Naja, für zehn Minuten dann vielleicht. Lucas konnte doch nicht ohne seine Fans bleiben.

"Ich glaube du solltest mir mal erzählen, was du so in letzter Zeit treibst. Wie es hier auf der seaQuest ist, weißt du ja bereits, wie ich mitbekommen habe. Iva ist wie immer und unser neuer Captain hat mich und Darwin zum Staatsfeind Nummer eins auserkoren und bei dir?" Er zog den Stuhl vom Tisch und setzte sich darauf.

Verwirrt sah ihn der ehemalige Versorgungsoffizier an. Wie meinte sein Freund das nur? "Bitte? Was ... ach naja, du weißt ja wie das ist, wenn man im Krieg ist. Die Geschäfte laufen nicht ganz so wie sie sollten und der Schwarzmarkt floriert in seinen höchsten Höhen."

"Anders ausgedrückt, für dich herrscht das Schlaraffenland! Aber das meinte ich noch nicht einmal, ich wollte etwas anderes von dir hören."

Nun war Ben noch verwirrter. "Hör zu, ich habe nicht im geringsten eine Ahnung, was du von mir wollen könntest."

Lucas seufzte auf. "Du wirst mir anscheinend nicht freiwillig erzählen, was ich hören möchte, nämlich von deinem kleinen Nebenerwerb als Producer einer Internetserie mit dem treffenden Namen seaQuest! Ach und ich bin einer der Hauptdarsteller, hast du das gewusst? Die beiden da hinten sind meine Fans und wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche huschen hier an Bord gerade noch zwei weitere herum."

Besagte Fans winkten artig in die Kamera. Bloß keine falsche Bewegung sonst wurde Lucas nur wieder sauer.

Ben hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Es dauerte eine ziemliche Zeit bis er überhaupt wieder dazu in der Lage war etwas zu sagen. Doch dann lächelte er über das ganze Gesicht. "Sagt mal, ihr seid doch eigentlich nur an Bord gekommen, weil ihr in Wirklichkeit meine Fans seid und mich unbedingt einmal kennen lernen wolltet." Er sah anzüglich in die Kamera. "Ich war schon immer ein Magnet für Frauen."

Yury prustete lauthals los und musste sich sogar auf Tony's Koje setzen um das Gleichgewicht überhaupt noch halten zu können. Samusa biss in Tony's Kissen, damit sie nicht zu laut lachte.

Der junge Wissenschaftsoffizier rollte mit den Augen. "Ich fürchte nicht, Ben, die zwei hängen an mir wie zwei Fliegen auf einer klebrigen Fliegenfalle." RUMS, schon hatte er das Kissen von Tony gegen den Hinterkopf bekommen.

"Hey, denk an deinen neuen schönen Haarschnitt und den Spaß den wir hier bereits hatten!" warnte Yury ihn, als sie sich von ihrem Lachanfall beruhigt hatte.

Lucas beachtete die zwei nicht mehr so, sondern wandte sich lieber wieder seinem ehemaligen Kollegen zu. "Kannst du mir vielleicht einmal erklären wie es dazu gekommen ist? Bin ich jetzt gerade auch auf Sendung?"

"Ach nein, das glaube ich nicht. Der hat seinen geheimen Filmer oder Investor oder was das war verloren." meinte Samusa abwinkend und guckte traurig. "Wir hätten so gerne noch mehr gesehen."

"Hey, da habe ich doch die passende Idee!" sprang Ben halb von seinem Stuhl auf. "Wenn ihr zwei da jetzt an Bord seid, könnt ihr doch für mich weiter filmen und ihr bekommt fünf Prozent von den Einnahmen! Oder du Lucas, alte Freunde kriegen extra Rechte und dürfen auch das eine oder andere mal eine größere Rolle einnehmen. Na was ist? Klingt das gut oder klingt das gut?"

"Für einen totalen Wirtschaftsidioten vielleicht, aber ich gebe mich nicht mit fünf Prozent zufrieden." begann Yury zu motzen. Lucas warf das Kissen ihr zurück an den Kopf. "Keiner wird hier irgendwelche Filmgeschichten machen, sondern schön brav mir bei meiner Arbeit helfen oder er fliegt von Bord, weil ich mal kurzerhand auffliegen lasse, dass ihr gar keine Wissenschaftler seid."

"Bitte? Ich dachte das sind deine Fans, wie darf ich das mit den Wissenschaftlern verstehen?" Ben Krieg sah erneut ratlos drein.

"Ist 'ne lange Geschichte, die sich so schnell nicht erklären lässt. Was aber jetzt wichtiger ist, wer ist dein Partner hier an Bord gewesen und wie kann ich es verhindern, dass wir nicht bald doch einen neuen Teil von dir im Internet finden?" Lucas gingen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig durch den Kopf und das waren nicht besonders schöne, wenn er dabei an die Folgen für Ben dachte, was so alles noch passieren könnte, wenn jemand anders über diese Serie im Internet stolperte. Warum hatte er die eigentlich noch nie gesehen? Wahrscheinlich weil er von Hudson zu sehr mit Arbeit eingedeckt worden war. Das musste ja auch unbedingt so kommen. Er wusste absolut gar nichts mehr, dabei hätte es ihn sicherlich sehr interessiert, wie er in dieser Serie weg kam... und was noch so alles darin enthalten war.

"Mein Partner, wie du ihn nennst, ist nicht mehr an Bord, der wurde versetzt, weil er irgendwas anderes angestellt hatte." grummelte Ben vor sich hin.

Lucas ging in Gedanken die Liste der Leute durch, die des Bootes verwiesen worden waren. "Carter?"

"Ah... du kennst ihn also."

Der Wissenschaftler nickte. "Durchaus, der Mann ist mir ein Begriff. Der hat nicht nur Filmchen für dich gedreht, sondern auch öfters mal Forschungsergebnisse oder Koordinaten weiter gegeben. Ich denke der sitzt gerade im Militärgefängnis. Nichts mit normaler Versetzung."

"Oh..." meinte Ben und nuschelte vor sich hin. "darum meldet der sich nicht mehr."

Jemand klopfte an die Tür zu der Kabine. "Darf man stören?"

"Captain Bridger!" platzte es gleich aus den Mündern der beiden Mädchen auf Piccolos Bett sitzend, dessen Decke komplett verwuschelt war.

"Wie ich sehe ist hier bereits volles Haus. Habt ihr alle keinen Dienst?" fragte Bridger und trat doch ein, ohne von Lucas etwas entsprechendes gehört zu haben, der sich nur die Schläfen rieb.

"Bridger ist bei euch an Bord? Wie kommt's? Mist, ausgerechnet jetzt." sagte Ben auf dem Monitor.

"Mr. Krieg, von ihnen hat man ja lange nichts mehr gehört. Wie geht es ihnen denn?" sagte Bridger, als er seinen ehemaligen Versorgungsoffizier entdeckte.

"Dem geht es so gut, dass er nach wie vor auf der seaQuest krumme Geschichten dreht." antwortete statt dessen Lucas und sah Ben mahnend an.

"Ganz so würde ich es nicht bezeichnen, eher als..."

Lucas unterbrach die Verbindung und warf Ben aus der Leitung. "Kann ich etwas für sie tun, Captain?" wandte er sich an Bridger.

Verwundert blickte der Captain noch auf den Monitor, ehe er erkannte, dass es etwas war, was Lucas verschleiern wollte. "Möchtest du mir nicht lieber vorher was sagen?"

Hinter Bridger begannen zwei Mädchen ihre Augen weit aufzureißen und pantomimisch Lucas zu verstehen zu geben, dass er kein Wort über die Sache eben verlieren sollte.

"Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Leuten ist meine Weste rein." Warum er ausgerechnet dabei zu Samusa und Yury blicken musste, verstanden die beiden nicht.

"Warten sie beide doch einen Augenblick."

Kiddo und Snuggles sahen sich gehetzt an. Verfolgte dieser Hudson sie etwa? Ein kurzer, gefährlicher Blick über die Schulter bestätigte dies. Augenblicklich beschleunigten sie ihren Gang und versuchten dem nicht abschüttelbaren Hudson abzuhängen, doch leider konnte der mit seiner Wampe auch schneller laufen.

"Nun bleiben sie doch stehen. Hören sie mich nicht? Hallo!"

Nein, sie hörten ihn tatsächlich nicht, aber nicht, weil sie nicht hören wollten, sondern einfach, weil sie sich strikt dagegen wehrten ihn auch nur zu hören. Sie bogen scharf in einen anderen Gang und knallten frontal mit Tony Piccolo zusammen. "Au, habt ihr keine Augen im Kopf!" fuhr er sie gleich böse an, denn er war rückwärts auf den Boden geknallt und die beiden auf ihn drauf. Zu ihrem Unglück holte sie Hudson nun auch noch ein und half den beiden auf. Snuggles bekam einen Zitteranfall, weil er sie berührt hatte und Kiddo schwor sich nachher für drei Stunden unter die Dusche zu gehen. Ihr umweltbewusstes Denken hin oder her, das hier war ein Notfall!

"Sie sind ganz schön flink." sagte Hudson, nachdem sie endlich standen und sich fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Auf Tony achtete niemand. Der zählte seine blauen Flecken und beobachtete einfach was hier geschah.

Schweigsam warteten die beiden ab, was denn jetzt noch kommen würde. "Kommen sie beide bitte mit in mein Quartier, ich würde mich gerne ein wenig mit euch unterhalten." Er legte einen Arm um die eine und den anderen um die andere und führte sie zu seinem Quartier zurück. Jeder schienen bald die Augäpfel aus den Augen zu fallen. Wie sollten sie aus dieser Situation nur wieder heraus kommen. Kiddo veranschlagte für die Duschzeit gleich zwei Stunden mehr. Tony gab Dampf und machte sich auf zu seiner eigenen Kabine, es gab da etwas, was er unbedingt machen musste.

"Setzen sie sich." Hudson deutete auf zwei Stühle an dem Tisch mitten im Quartier. Er achtete sogar darauf, dass keine von ihnen in der Nähe der Tür saß. Schlimmer konnte es fast nicht mehr kommen.

Doch es kam. Hudson holte eine Packung Kaffeekekse aus dem Schrank und tat sie in eine Schüssel, die er in die Mitte des Tisches stellte. "Möchten sie Zucker oder Milch in ihren Kaffee? Ich habe meine eigene Maschine hier." Er deutete in eine Ecke zu welcher er nun auch ging und alles vorbereitete. Weder Snuggles noch Kiddo waren in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Hudson ließ sich davon nicht stören. Er machte dennoch Kaffee und stellte anschließend die Tassen vor den Mädchen auf den Tisch, ehe auch er sich ihnen gegenüber setzte. Er hatte ein Grinsen aufgesetzt. "Sie gehören also beide zu Captain Bridgers Crew. Das heißt, sie werden das Boot wieder verlassen, wenn sein Schiff repariert ist?"

Eigentlich hatte keine der beiden vor hier zu verschwinden, wobei man sich das bei der Anwesenheit eines Captain Hudsons sehr genau überlegen sollte. Aber nun deshalb hier mit diesem Kerl zu diskutieren sah keine der beiden ein. Kiddo nickte und rührte aber weder Kaffee noch die Kekse an. Snuggles sah sich gehetzt im Raum um. Wo konnte man denn flüchten? Darwin schwamm in der Röhre vorbei. Hudson warf einen finsteren Blick gegen den Delphin. "Ich muss unbedingt etwas gegen das Röhrensystem in meinem Quartier tun. Wolenczak spioniert mich schon wieder aus und alles was er dazu braucht ist dieser verdammte Delphin."

Das war zuviel! Kiddo sprang auf, stützte die Hände auf den Tisch und sah Hudson finster an. "Darwin ist das harmloseste was es auf diesen Planeten gibt. Er tut keinem etwas an und ist friedfertiger als mancher Mensch!"

"Jaja, schon gut, setzen sie sich. Ich möchte nicht mit ihnen über die Haustiere meiner Offiziere reden." winkte Hudson ab. Darwin war bereits wieder verschwunden, daher schenkte er dem keine Beachtung mehr und war mit einem mal wieder sehr viel ruhiger.

"Worüber denn dann?" fragte Snuggles mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals. Jemand wie Hudson wollte doch unmöglich einfach nur so einen Plausch mit ihnen halten.

"Über Captain Bridger und Iva. Sie können der Küchenfrau ausrichten, dass sie von mir gerne ein signiertes Exemplar bekommen kann. Tatsächlich habe ich bereits einige meiner Werke einem Verlag zugeschickt unter einem Pseudonym versteht sich natürlich." Er grinste schleimig. "Sie wissen doch sicherlich wie das ist, wenn man Captain auf einem UEO Flaggschiff ist. Überall steht man im Rampenlicht und gilt als eine der einflußreichsten Personen in diesem Geschäft. Bridger hat ihnen sicherlich mehr als einmal davon erzählt. Schließlich,..", wieder dieses Grinsen, das an Selbstüberschätzung sich selbst zu übertreffen schien. "hat er wegen mir diesen Posten verloren. Ich glaube das nimmt er mir sogar noch übel." Sein Ausdruck änderte sich mit einem mal. "Plant er etwas? Hat er vor das Schiff wieder an sich zu reißen?"

Snuggles war gewollt ihrer Freundin mit einem kreisenden Finger in Schläfenhöhe zu zeigen, was sie von dem Verrückten da hielt, doch da dieser sie beide ansah, ging das gerade nicht.

"NEIN!" fauchte Kiddo Hudson regelrecht an. "Captain Bridger ist ein ehrlicher Mann. Kein steifer Militärbrocken, der meint er müsste sein Schiff verteidigen müssen, weil jeder andere ein Konkurrent sein könnte." Dieser Mann hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle!

"So, nun, ich dachte nur. Er ist in letzter Zeit wieder häufiger in der Nähe und sein Schaden auf seinem Boot ist doch nun sehr auffällig. Er bewegt sich hier an Bord als sei er noch immer der Captain und bleibt nicht brav im Gästequartier wie es sonst die Leute tun. Selbst die Crew umgarnt er schon mit seiner Art. Wenn er da ist, sehe ich immer aus, als sei ich das schlimmste, was diesem Boot je passiert ist."

Kiddo musste sich mal eben zusammen reißen ihm nicht auf der Stelle recht zu geben. Snuggles knetete den Saum ihres T-Shirts zurecht. Wurde Zeit, dass sie hier heraus kam.

Seufzend stellte Hudson seine Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch. "Da sie nicht zu meiner Crew gehören, tut es mir außerordentlich leid, dass sie nur geringe Aufstiegschancen haben und vielleicht eines Tages in Probleme geraten könnten, da Bridger nicht die nötige Sorgfalt walten lässt. Wenn sie möchten kann ich gerne für sie etwas arrangieren, damit sie hier bleiben können. Aber vorerst wird es vielleicht doch besser sein, wenn ich ihnen nur die Durchwahl zu meinem Quartier gebe." Er händigte beiden eine Visitenkarte aus. Auf der einen Seite war ein Bild von ihm. Hochglanz, in Uniform und so arrogant wie es nur gerade ging. Der komplette Rang mit Funktion und allem drum und dran stand auf dieser. Sogar eine E-Mail-Adresse besaß dieser Mann. Kiddo und Snuggles dachten gerade jeder für sich, dass sie vielleicht einfach nur einen sehr sehr bösen Alptraum hatten. Wie konnte man das hier denn sonst erklären?

"Einen Augenblick noch, bevor ich sie gehen lasse." Hudson entknotete seine Beine, die er übereinandergeschlagen hatte, kaum dass er sich ihnen gegenüber gesetzt hatte und holte etwas aus einer Schublade. Er nahm einen dickeren Filzstift und schrieb in schwungvoller Handschrift _Für Iva, unsere gute Seele der Messe! Ihr Captain Oliver Hudson _drauf.

"Bitte geben sie ihr dies mit meinen besten Grüßen. Und wenn sie schon dabei sind, sagen sie ihr ganz beiläufig, dass ich Spinat und Karotten nicht so gerne mag." sagte er mit vorgehaltener Hand und begleitete sie zur Tür. Wie betäubt liefen sie zur Magnetbahn.

"Kiddo?"

"Mhm..."

"Das ist jetzt nicht wirklich passiert, ja? Bitte sag, dass das nur ein Traum war!"

"Ich weiß nicht... ich will gerade gar nichts mehr mitbekommen. Kann man nicht irgendwie mein Gedächtnis auslöschen?"

"Ob Lucas das kann?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber der kriegt sein Fett weg!"

Iva freute sich natürlich wahnsinnig über dieses Autogramm und dann noch auf einem Originalmanuskript. Das war schier unglaublich. Als ihr die beiden Mädchen auch noch sagten, dass sie heraus gefunden hatten, dass Hudson Spinat und Karotten über alles liebte, stellte sie sofort den Essensplan für die kommenden vier Wochen extra für den Captain um. Kiddo und Snuggles wurden mit dicken Küsschen und Umarmungen regelrecht überhäuft. Das war mehr als sie sich erhofft hatte, zu bekommen.

"Sieht so aus, als hätten wir nicht nur ein Verschwörungsproblem hier an Bord." sagte Lucas und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Tony hatte neben ihm auf dem Tisch gesessen und aufmerksam dem Gespräch zwischen Captain Hudson und den anderen beiden Mädchen gelauscht.

Bridger lehnte am Spind der beiden und wusste noch nicht genau was er von den zweien halten sollte. Sollte er Lucas und Tony einen Vortrag über Privatsphäre halten oder ihnen lieber dankbar sein, dass sie ihn an dieser neuen Information teilhaben ließen. Wenn Oliver wirklich derartig eifersüchtig war und in ihm einen Konkurrenten sah, der Komplotte schmiedete, musste man vorsichtig sein. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Wieso sind die beiden eigentlich ein Teil meiner Crew?"

"Weil ich nicht noch mehr potentielle Wissenschaftsoffiziere hier in die Unterlagen schmuggeln kann, Captain." sagte Lucas. "Die zwei machen ja schon genug Chaos und ich überlege noch, wie und wann ich sie von Bord bringe."

Ängstlich sahen Yury und Samusa zu ihm auf. Sie waren gerade mal artig, sortierten einige seiner Unterlagen, die er ihnen gegeben hatte und dann ließ er sowas los.

Bridger lächelte ihnen zum Glück zu. Wenigstens einer, der sie verstand und nicht gleich von Bord haben wollte!

"Ich finde das schon heftig!" sagte Tony.

"Ist es auch. Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, der schwatzt Captain Bridger bei der UEO wegen irgendwas an. Sorgt für genug Beweise und lässt ihn in den Bau wandern." Lucas fuhr sich nachdenklich mit der Hand über die Wange. Darwin hinter ihm in der Röhre drehte sich lustig um sich selbst. Er hatte für Lucas etwas bei Hudson vor dem Quartier im Aquatunnel fallen lassen sollen. Darwin war auf seine Leistung richtig stolz gewesen und Lucas hatte ihm sogar versprochen sofort mit ihm zu spielen, sobald sein Dienst zu Ende war.

"Das meine ich doch nicht!" sagte Tony. "Ich rede von der Sache mit Iva! Habt ihr das nicht mitbekommen? Die steht auf seinen Kram! Wie verrückt muss man denn sein, um das zu mögen?"

Lucas kommentierte dies nur mit einem Seitenblick, dann drehte er sich zu Bridger herum. "Wollen sie etwas dagegen unternehmen?"

"Was denn? Gar nichts kann ich da machen, denn eure Beweise sind auf illegale Weise gesammelt worden. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir damit besonders viel Erfolg haben werden. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich vorsichtig sein muss und die Reparaturarbeiten an meinem Boot gehen doch gut voran. Sobald diese beendet sind, werde ich von Bord gehen und dann kehrt hier wieder ein wenig Ruhe ein. Außer natürlich seine Phobie dir und Darwin gegenüber." sagte Bridger. Und er hatte recht. Was sollte man denn auch groß unternehmen. Sobald er weg sein würde, sollte sich Captain Hudson wieder ein wenig beruhigen, denn Bridger hatte wirklich nun andere Dinge im Kopf als dessen Hirngespinste von wegen er wolle sein Boot zurück. Das war absolut absurd und unterstes Niveau, das man von einem Mann in der Stellung Oliver Hudsons nicht erwarten dürfte. "Ich schlage vor, wir widmen uns jetzt alle wieder unseren eigenen Angelegenheiten und lassen die Sache auf sich beruhen. Oliver kriegt sich schon wieder ein und wenn du Darwin für ein Weilchen raus lässt, wird er auch das wieder vergessen. Gib ihm nur ein paar Gründe anders von dir zu denken als jetzt. Er muss dir glauben, dass du nicht gegen ihn bist."

"Dann sollte ich mich auf ins Labor machen." Lucas schaltete den Computer aus und trennte die Verbindung der Überwachungskamera aus dem Aquatunnel. Der Zugriff konnte nur über einen Code erfolgen. Falls Tony nun also während seiner dienstfreien Zeit vor hatte ihren Kommandanten zu beobachten, so hatte er Pech. Ohne Code konnte die Kamera nicht aktiviert werden. "Kommt ihr beiden nach, sobald ihr das sortiert habt?" Lucas dachte einen Moment nach. "Oder halt, ihr kommt jetzt mit und das was ihr schon sortiert habt, nehme ich. Los jetzt!" Er hob den sortierten Stapel vom Boden und ging schnellen Schrittes voran. Artig folgten die Mädchen mit den noch unsortierten Unterlagen.

Bridger löste sich mit einem tiefen Aufatmen vom Spind und verabschiedete sich von Tony. Er würde sich in seine Kabine begeben und bei dem Reparaturteam nachfragen, wann diese denn meinen fertig zu werden. Langsam wurde ihm der Aufenthalt auf dem Boot unangenehm. Es war komisch, doch er wollte im Moment lieber von Bord, als noch länger hier zu bleiben. Besser war es sicherlich.


	27. Kapitel 27

_Anm.: Dankö Kiddo fürs Reviewn :) Auch hier geht es nach langer Zeit mal wieder weiter... so viel sei gesagt, wir haben uns hier noch was nettes überlegt...zumindest haben wir unseren Spaß daran ;) das näcshte Kapitel ist auch schon fast fertig, das sind doch Aussichten!_

* * *

Bridger machte sich nun also doch spontan erst einmal auf den Weg zur Andockschleuse. Unterwegs begegnete er den beiden Mädchen, die angeblich zu seiner Crew gehörten und irgendwie gehetzt aussahen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er ihnen nach. Am besten er fragte sich gar nicht mehr, was hier vor ging. Sein Boot war dies ja nicht mehr. 

So bog er nun also in den nächsten Korridor und ging zum MagLev, der um diese Tageszeit wieder völlig überfüllt war. War ja klar, dachte der ehemalige seaQuest Captain bei sich. Wie konnte er auch nur auf diese dumme Idee kommen zum Schichtwechsel den MagLev benutzen zu wollen? Kurzerhand entschloss er sich zu laufen.

"Captain!" rief eine ihm wohl vertraute Stimme hinter ihm her. Keine zwei Sekunden später war der Besitzer dieser auch schon neben ihm. "Wo wollen sie hin?"

"Nachfragen, wann mein Boot wieder fährt und ihr drei?" Er sah auf die Mädchen, die nicht sehr glücklich aussahen.

"Ins Labor um etwas zu arbeiten." sagte Lucas. Ein warnender Blick in die Richtung der Mädchen sollte ihnen sagen, jetzt bloß den Mund zu halten. "Ich glaub ich hab einiges nachzuholen in der Richtung."

"Ach, wenn du uns fragst, dann..." begann Yury, machte aber gleich Bekanntschaft mit einem bösen Blick. "Na ja, aber da du ja nicht fragst..."

Lucas nickte. So sollte es doch sein. Das fehlte ihm noch, dass die Mächen ihm ein Ohr abkauen und sie am Ende doch wieder nur Videospiele spielten oder dergleichen. Nein, nein. Er war der Letzte, der irgendwem den Spaß verbot, aber ab und zu musste auf so einem U-boot auch gearbetet werden. Da konnte ihn nun niemand mehr von abbringen.

"Lucas! Kinderchen!" kam es plötzlich von einer Ecke des Ganges und Iva erschien. "Und sie auch Captain."

"Iva, schön sie zu sehen." Bridger lächelte.

Iva hatte allerdings kein allzu großes Interesse an dem alten Captain der seaQuest. "Was macht ihr denn hier? Ihr seht irgendwie müde aus." Die Köchin machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. Lucas staunte nicht schlecht, wie kam sie denn auf die Idee? Er blicket zu Yury und Samusa, die beide ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter machten und damit gekonnt an Ivas MItgefühl appellierten. Der Ensign ahnte, was gleich passieren würde.

"Ihr armen, habt ihr keinen Dienstschluß?" Iva war zwischen die beiden getreten und befühlte ihre Stirnen. "Hm, fühlt sich nicht heiß an, aber blass um die Nasen seid ihr."

Samusa und Yury setzten extra mitleidvolle Blicke auf und der zog bei der Köchin natürlich bestens. Schon hatte auch Lucas die Hand auf seiner Stirn, die er unwirsch von sich wischte. "Ich bin nicht krank und müde schon gar nicht. Die zwei dort im übrigen auch nicht." fuhr er sie unfreundlich an.

"Ohoh", meinte Iva unheilverkündend. "Schlechte Laune resultiert meist aus zu wenig Schlaf. Du tätest gut daran, dich für ein Weilchen auszuruhen. Ich werde gleich mit dem Captain reden, dass er nicht zuviel von dir verlangen soll."

"NEIN!" rief Lucas panisch auf und bemerkte nur aus den Augenwinkeln wie Bridger neben ihm amüsiert grinste. "Ich brauch kein Mütterchen, das mich vor Hudson beschützt, denn ich möchte selbst auch mal arbeiten. Das macht mir Spaß, wirklich. Ich kann dabei super entspannen!" versicherte er ihr und hielt sie einfach fest.

Iva sah auf die Hand, die sich da um ihren Oberarm gelegt hatte. "Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher?"

"Absolut." nickte Lucas zuversichtlich. "Die zwei spielen außerdem nur, weil sie unter chronischer Unlust leidern, aber ich kann sie ihnen ja ausleihen, wenn sie etwas besseres zu tun haben."

Küchenarbeit? Hörten die zwei da richtig? "Ach, so schlimm ist das bei uns nun auch nicht. Wir können schon noch ein paar Akten sortieren." sagte Samusa schnell, die sich schon Geschirr spülen sah.

Lucas sah wissend zu den beiden Mädchen. Man musste nur wissen, wie man mit diesen umzugehen hatte, dann war eigentlich alles in bester Ordnung.

"Seid ihr euch sicher?" fraget Iva noch einmal. "Ich bin sicher mit dem Captain lässt sich da reden."

"Nein, nein nein. Iva, wirklich. Das geht alles in Ordnung so." Lucas hasste sich selbst für so einen Satz, aber wenn er die Gute so fürs erste los werden konnte, musste er sich halt überwinden und sah sie ganz lieb an. "Können diese Augen lügen?"

Yury rollte mit den Augen, Samusa wollte kurz schwach werden, entsann sich dann aber doch noch rechtzeitig und Bridger hatte nicht erhofft heute noch so viel Spaß zu haben.

Iva lächelte. "Ach...ach na ich glaube dir ja." Sie kicherte und kniff ihm in die Wange. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Lucas das wiederum gar nicht lustig fand. "Aber sagt mir gleich Bescheid, wenn es euch nicht gut geht. Ich rede gern mit dem Captain, wenn ihr mich darum bittet. Und ich koche euch jederzeit einen schönen heißen Tee, oder ein Süppchen. Ihr könnt ruhig zu mir kommen."

"Danke, wir wissen das zu schätzen." Lucas versuchte zu lächeln. Die Köchin lächelte zurück und ging ihrer Wege. Ebenso wie Bridger, der sich nun auf den Weg zu seinem Boot machte, um mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Währenddessen machten sich Lucas und seine beiden Anhängsel auf den Weg in die Labors.

...Keine zehn Minuten später trafen sich plötzlich alle an einem Punkt des Bootes wieder - in der Nähe des Fusionskerns.

"Was macht ihr hier?" fragte Bridger.

"Hudon hat mich auf dem Pal angefunkt." erklärte Lucas. "Hier scheint es ein Problem zu geben. Was ist mit ihnen?"

"Die Techniker bei meinem Boot meinten, dass alle guten Leute hier wären. Ich wollte mal gucken was los ist." Da das geklärt war, blickten nun alle auf Iva. "Und sie?" fragten der Captain und Lucas gleichzeitig.

"Ich hab gehört Captain Hudson wäre hier und wollte mich noch einmal persönlich für mein Autogramm bedanken."

"Autogramm?" Lucas sah sie entgeistert an.

"Ja, diese zwei anderen Mädchen haben mir eines besorgt, da ich doch ... naja, du weißt schon." Sie kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen.

Yury zupfte an Lucas' Uniformjacke. "Duhuu", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Genervt drehte er sich herum. "Was?"

"Können wir uns schnell verstecken gehen, bis der Heini hier auftaucht?" Treuherzig sahen sie und Samusa ihn an.

"Nein, denn so lange ihr in meiner Nähe seid, habe ich ein Auge auf euch und das ist mir tausendmal lieber als euch irgendwo anders zu wissen." sagte der Wissenschaftler.

"Okay." sagte Samusa und ging schon mal in Richtung Bridger. Dort war man bestimmt sicherer.

"Ich möchte Antworten und keine Ausreden." sagte Hudson barsch, als er den Maschinenraum betrat.

Etwas eingeschüchtert sahen die Techniker auf. Captain Hudson blieb mitten im Raum stehen und sah erwartungsvoll auf die Leute. Sein Blick blieb auf Lucas hängen. "Mr. Wolenczak?"

"Fragen sie nicht mich, ich bin von ihnen hierher zitiert worden. Außerdem plane ich nichts um sie zu stürzen, falls das ihnen gerade durch den Kopf gehen sollte!" motzte Lucas im selben Tonfall zurück.

"Ihr habt mich verpetzt?" Hudson war sofort in Richtung Samusa und Yury getreten, die beide die Köpfe schüttelten. "War sicherlich Darwin, sie wissen doch wie der ist." verteidigte sich Samusa und bekam Yurys Fuß auf den ihren. Den guten Darwin als Ausrede missbrauchen... Allerdings hätte Yury das sicherlich genauso gemacht.

Hudson zog die Stirn in Falten. "Hm,... da könnte durchaus was wahres dran sein." Bevor er sich jedoch der Tatsache Nathan Bridger widmete, musste er sich Iva stellen, die mit funkelten Augen nun vor ihm erschienen war.

"Captain Hudson." sagte sie fast ehrfürchtig. "Ich wollte mich noch mal persönlich bei ihnen bedanken. Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, um für mich eine ihrer bezaubernden Geschichten zu signieren."

Hudson lächelte schleimig. "Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert, allerdings ist das hier der falsche Zeitpunkt um das zu besprechen. Wir können uns gerne ein anderes Mal darüber unterhalten." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie langsam in Richtung des Ganges, weg vom Kern.

Iva kicherte. "Natürlich." Und ging ihrer Wege.

Yury und Samusa waren nun tatsächlich blass um die Nase und waren kurz davor ihre Mägen zu entleeren. Lucas fand das Ganze auch nicht sonderlich toll, denn Hudson hatte es tatsächlich geschafft nett zu sein und das bei einer Frau, die ihn sowieso schon mochte. Wenn ihr aller "Lieblingscaptain" nun Iva als ernsthafte Verbündete bekam, konnte es heikel werden. Eins war klar, da musste noch gehandelt werden.

"Also, Mr. Wolenczak, hätten sie die Güte, sich das vielleicht einmal anzusehen?" fragte Hudson genervt. So schnell war die Nettigkeit verschwunden.

"Ich...eigentlich gehört das nicht unbedingt zu meinem Aufgabenge..."

"Vielleicht werfe ich mal einen kurzen Blick darauf." bot Bridger sich an und und marschierte an Hudson und Lucas vorbei. Hudson blickte empört zu dem ehemaligen Captain der seaQuest. Was fiel dem denn ein? Sich einfach so zu erdreißten hier wichtige Aufgaben zu erfüllen.

"Sie glauben wohl, sie können sich alles erlauben? Das soll wohl der erste Schritt zur Übernahme des Bootes sein, was?" Während Hudson Bridger so hinterherdackelte, schaute Nathan diesen nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Was wollte der eigentlich?

"Oliver, ich glaube wir zwei laufen hier gerade sehr Gefahr in einer etwas anderen Art von Beziehung auszubrechen. Am besten sorgen wir ganz schnell dafür, dass der Kern wieder läuft und die Techniker mein Boot flott bekommen, damit ich von Bord kann. Das ist doch das, was Sie auch gerne von mir hätten?"

Im ersten Moment war Oliver Hudson schon perplex. Es stimmte was Bridger sagte, so schnell wie er von Bord verschwand, so schnell hatte Hudson auch seine Ruhe wieder. Er drehte sich zu Lucas herum. "Was warten sie noch, legen sie los!"

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Ich finde wirklich, jemand von der Technik sollte sich mit unserem kleinen Problem hier beschäftigen und nicht ich. Außerdem wäre es hilfreich, den Kern auszuschalten, bevor da jemand in die Kammer rein geht."

Hudson drehte sich zu einem seiner Techniker herum. "Worauf warten sie? Schalten sie den Fusionskern ab und auf die Reserveaggregate um."

Der angesprochene Offizier drückte einige Knöpfchen und das Pulsieren aus der kleineren Kammer verebbte. "Was warten sie noch?" fragte Hudson ungeduldig, als Lucas sich nicht bewegte.

"Ich muss einen Moment warten, bis die Strahlung soweit nachgelassen hat." sagte der Wissenschatler.

Am liebsten hätte der Captain etwas erwidert, leider klang das was sein leitender Wissenschaftsoffizier erzählte, sehr schlüssig.

Also hieß es jetzt ersteinmal warten, bis die Techniker Entwarnung gaben. Was gab es in dieser Zeit zu erzählen? Die Antwort: Nichts. Hudson starrte hasserfüllt zu Bridger, dieser hatte die Schnauze voll Hudson auch nur irgendwie anzusehen und starrte Löcher in die Luft, Lucas hatte sich an eine Wand gelehnt und fand seine Schuhe ganz furchtbar interessant und Yury und Samusa fanden es faszinierend einfach nur auf Lucas zu starren.

Das nervte diesen dann irgendwann aber doch zu sehr. "Könnt ihr mal aufhören!" platzte es aus ihm heraus. Die beiden Captains blickten zu dem Ensign, dem das dann doch sichtlich peinlich war.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich gegenseitig an. "Was denn?" Bevor auch nur irgendwer noch was sagen konnte, meldete sich ein Techniker und gab Bescheid, dass jetzt der Raum gefahrlos betreten werden konnte. Hudson deutete Lucas voran zu gehen, was dieser seufzend zur Kenntnis nahm. Zusammen mit den anderen ging er hinein, jedoch nicht ohne daran zu denken Yury und Samusa klar zu machen, dass sie sich von jeglichen Gerätschaften und Knöpfen fern zu halten hatten. Brav nickten sie.

"Und, was ist mit diesem Ding los?" fragte Hudson ungeduldig.

"Oliver, sie müssen ihm schon Zeit geben wengistens einen Blick auf den Kern zu werfen." mischte sich Bridger ein.

"Sagen sie mir nicht, wie ich mit meiner Crew umzugehen hab!" motze dieser zurück.

Lucas ignorierte den Ausbruch seines Captains großzügig. "Ich denke ich werde mir erst einmal die letzten Werte ansehen, bin gleich zurück." Der Ensign marschierte in einen Nebemraum, in welchem Bildschirme und Computer standen, die die Aktivitäten des Kerns aufzeichneten. Wie festgetackert folgten die beiden Mädchen ihm. Während Lucas also auf die Computer zueeilte, mussten sich Yury und Samusa arg zusammenreißen jetzt nirgends drauf zu drücken, zumal hier alles so schön leuchtete.

Im nächsten Moment lag eine von ihnen auf dem Boden.

Lucas fuhr herum und sah die blonde Samusa den Boden küssen. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er dann doch gewissenhaft und besorgt. Er war zwar ein wenig genervt, aber irgendwie brachten die Mädchen eine gewisse Abwechslung in den Alltagstrott.

"Aua... ich glaub ... ich weiß nicht." Samusa krabbelte erst einmal auf alle Viere und saß alle Körperteile inspizierend am Boden. Wie es zeitweise blitzte und funkte, bekam keiner mit. Ein sich räuspernder Techniker, machte den Ensign darauf aufmerksam. "Verdammt!" rief er geschockt, eilte zur Konsole und schaltete alles aus, was hier irgendwie blitzen oder funken konnte. "Rufen sie ein Sanitätsteam, SCHNELL!" rief er aufgeregt und sofort machten sich welche auf den Weg.

Lucas und die Mädchen, Samusa humpelnd, der noch die Knie weh taten, eilten zu der Kammer. "Fasst sie nicht an!" befahl er seinen Assistentinnen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob sie verstrahlt sind." Lucas sah sich in der Kammer mit dem Fusionskern um. Es war nicht der Kern gewesen, der eben gesponnen hatte, denn der war ja ausgeschaltet gewesen, aber irgendeine andere Leitung musste hier defekt sein und er wusste momentan nicht welche. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass weder Bridger noch Hudson etwas passiert war.

Schon trafen die ersten Sanitäter ein. Sie waren in Schutzanzüge gehüllt und hievten die bewusstlosen Kapitäne auf Bahren um sie auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Lucas kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum. "Könnt ihr mitgehen und mir sagen, was Dr. Perry meint? Ich versuch derweil den Fehler hier zu finden... oh und einer muss Commander Ford Bescheid geben."

Mutig nickten die Mädchen. "Wir sind schon unterwegs." Sie drehten sich herum, doch dann fiel ihnen noch etwas ein. "Äh, wer soll was tun?"

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Yury auf die Brücke, und du zur Krankenstation?"

"Oh, oki, alles klar." Samusa probierte noch ein hübsches Salutieren, dann huschten die Mädchen davon.

Auf der Unterlippe kauend begleitete Samusa die beiden Captains auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Hoffentlich war Captain Bridger nichts passiert, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Ihr BLick fiel auf Hudson. Ach, der kam durch, die Dummen blieben schließlich immer verschohnt.

Ihr Blick traf wieder auf Bridger. Wenn das mal gut ging.


End file.
